


Some hot mess you need to impress

by mousecat, notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Hello from the other side [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Sexting, Texting, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>[11:09] Brokuto:</b>  punched myslef so hard in my slep I woke mself up</p>
  <p><b>[11:10] Kuroo:</b>  that's the dumbest thing I've heard all week<br/></p>
</blockquote>

<p>What's a little sexting between bros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.
> 
> First, an unofficial soundtrack for this fic: [what I like about you (on 8tracks)](http://8tracks.com/shuttershades/what-i-like-about-you#). You can be assured Bokuto and Kuroo do plenty of embarrassing dancing together in this fic, even if it isn't onscreen.

**MONDAY**

 

 **[11:09] Brokuto:**  punched myslef so hard in my slep I woke mself up

 

 **[11:10] Kuroo:** that's the dumbest thing I've heard all week

 **[11:11] Kuroo:** granted it's only monday but still

 

 **[11:13] Brokuto:** i can beat it already

 **[11:14] Brokuto:**   [img]

 **[11:14] Brokuto:**  see? i gave myself a fat lip

 

 **[11:16] Kuroo:** you clumsy fuck

 **[11:17] Kuroo:** i fucking needed that laugh this lecture is killing me

 

 **[11:20] Brokuto:** i remembr dude

 **[11:20] Brokuto:** electromag right?

 **[11:20] Brokuto:** that why im texting u

 **[11:21] Brokuto:**  stg ino yr scedule better than u

 

 **[11:21] Kuroo:** you also punch yourself in your sleep

 **[11:21] Kuroo:** remind me not to share a bed with you ok

 **[11:26] Kuroo:** where you at this morning anyway? class or gym?

 

 **[11:43] Brokuto:** class

 **[11:43] Brokuto:**  and thats cold dude

 **[11:43] Brokuto:**  iv never hit anyone else in my sleep just myslef

 **[11:50] Brokuto:**  you know what its never even happen when sumone else was there

 **[11:51] Brokuto:**  i just need sumbody to spoon

 

 **[11:54] Kuroo:** somebody! Somebody! Somebodyyy

 

 **[11:54] Brokuto:** ho dont u dare

 

 **[11:55] Kuroo:** can anybody find meeeeeeeee

 

 **[11:55] Brokuto:** N O

 

 **[11:55] Kuroo:** somebody to spoooooon

 

 **[11:56] Brokuto:** D U D E

 **[11:57] Brokuto:** dont make fun right after u said u wouldn't share a bed with me!!

 **[11:58] Brokuto:** and with QUEEN!!!

 **[11:58] Brokuto:** it’s like i dont even no u anymore dude

 **[11:59] Brokuto:** you KNOW freddie mercury is scared

 **[11:59] Brokuto:** *sacked

 **[11:59] Brokuto:** *S A C R E D

 **[12:00] Brokuto:** kurHO

 **[12:05] Brokuto:** kurohoho??

 **[12:12] Brokuto:** don’t think silence will save you

 

 **[12:31] Kuroo:** woah, woah, settle down there my good pal

 **[12:31] Kuroo:** I'm spooning with heavy duty calculus in the library rn, sorry man

 

 **[12:33] Brokuto:** so ul spoon with calc but not me?

 **[12:33] Brokuto:** the betrayal never ends

 **[12:34] Brokuto:** whats a guy todo when his best buddy wont even sleep with him

 

 **[12:40] Kuroo:** bro I would never kick you out of bed

 **[12:41] Kuroo:** never ever

 **[12:41] Kuroo:** not in a million years

 

 **[12:42] Brokuto:** so you still wanna spoon?

 **[12:48] Brokuto:** bro

 **[12:49] Brokuto:** don't leave me hanging :((

 

 **[12:56] Kuroo:** omg sorry dude someone came over to say hi

 

 **[12:58] Brokuto:** HEY I HAVE A GREAT IDEA

 **[12:59] Brokuto:**  you should just transfer here! and never talk to anyone but me!!

 **[13:03] Brokuto:** kurooooooo

 **[13:04] Brokuto:** KUBROOOOOOO

 

 **[13:06] Kuroo:** petition your university to offer my programme and I'll consider it

 

 **[13:10] Brokuto:** dear unveristy

 

 **[13:11] Kuroo:** good start

 

 **[13:14] Brokuto:**  i need u to start teasing a corse in asshattery so i can snuggle w my bro

 **[13:14] Brokuto:** *astrophysics

 **[13:14] Brokuto:** *teaching

 

 **[13:16] Kuroo:** no please, let them tease my education into me

 **[13:16] Kuroo:** sounds kinky

 

 **[13:17] Brokuto:** BEHAVE, KUR-HO-

 

 **[13:22] Kuroo:** make me ;)

 

 **[13:25] Brokuto:** i would but i gtg lunch and practice

 **[13:26] Brokuto:** talk later luv u xxx

  


—

  


**TUESDAY**

 

 **[18:17] Brokuto:** ur a fool bro

 

 **[18:26] Kuroo:** what's ken doll been saying now

 

 **[18:38] Brokuto:** kenma?? WHY WHAT DOES HE KNOW

 

 **[18:40] Kuroo:** too much.

 **[18:41] Kuroo:** seriously what. what did I do.

 

 **[18:48] Brokuto:** oh thats obvi dude

 **[18:49] Brokuto:** u dont wanna spoon w me

 

 **[18:50] Kuroo:** omg this again

 

 **[18:51] Brokuto:** I AM A CHAMPION CUDDLER

 **[18:51] Brokuto:** yr giant ass would be LUCKY to have me wrapped around it

 **[18:58] Brokuto:** okay i meant yr ass like YOU but also yr ass

 **[18:58] Brokuto:** you both need to apresciate me

 

 **[19:24] Kuroo:** Bro

 **[19:24] Kuroo:** babycakes

 **[19:24] Kuroo:** I appreciate you so hard

 

 **[19:31] Brokuto:** YEH BUT U DONT WANNA SPOON

 **[19:31] Brokuto:** SO YR A FOOL BRO

 

 **[19:32] Kuroo:** DUDE STOP FREAKING OUT

 **[19:34] Kuroo:** I WOULD SPOON THE HELL OUT OF YOU. or BE spooned, if that is your jam. I'll be your spoonee.

 

 **[19:50] Brokuto:  *** little spoon

 

 **[20:01] Kuroo:** exactly

 **[20:01] Kuroo:** I'll be the best little spoon you've ever spooned

 

 **[20:06] Brokuto:** ik u would

 **[20:07] Brokuto:** yr the greatest

 **[20:07] Brokuto:** best ive spooned so far

 

 **[21:09] Kuroo:** Bro

 **[21:09] Kuroo:** don't laugh but that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all week

 

 **[21:15] Brokuto:**  its just tru tho

 

 **[21:23] Kuroo:** bokudude <3

 **[21:24] Kuroo:** if you were anyone else I'd think you were trying to butter me up

 **[21:24] Kuroo:** you're lucky I know what a pure soul you truly are

 

 **[22:26] Brokuto:**  who needs butter anyway u are easy af

 **[22:30] Brokuto:**  I MEAN THAT AS THE HIGHEST COMPELMENT

 **[22:30] Brokuto:**  COMPLIMENT

 

 **[22:46] Kuroo:** okay, how do you do that

 **[22:46] Kuroo:**  nobody else could get away with that

 **[22:47] Kuroo:** like I know I should be offended but I’m just catface all over :3 :3

 

 **[00:15] Brokuto:** ur always a catface :3

 **[01:42] Brokuto:** (u can ignore me btu we both kno its tru)

  


—

  


**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **[07:58] Kuroo:**  can't believe you said I have a giant ass tho

 

 **[08:04] Brokuto:**  i explaned this

 **[08:06] Brokuto:**  your giant ass = your huge slender body

 **[08:07] Brokuto:**  your ass ass is not giant it is a gift

 **[08:10] Brokuto:**  (when i said ur slender i mean good slender not like a horror movie)

 **[08:10] Brokuto:**  U R A GIFT

 

 **[08:30] Kuroo:**  brocakes :3

 

 **[08:42] Brokuto:**  yr an ass tho

 

 **[10:12] Kuroo:**  YOU'RE AN ASS

  


—

  


**MONDAY**

 

 **[15:03] Brokuto:** bro bro bro

 

 **[15:12] Kuroo:** brohoho?

 

 **[15:14] Brokuto:** nice

 **[15:14] Brokuto:**  dude can i have sum love pls

 

 **[15:14] Kuroo:** buddy, always. Bad day? You need me to call?

 

 **[15:15] Brokuto:**  nah its okay

 **[15:16] Brokuto:**  just chat a bit if thats cool

 

 **[15:17] Kuroo:** sure thing my guy

 **[15:17] Kuroo:** whatever you need

 **[15:17] Kuroo:** something happen?

 

 **[15:19] Brokuto:**  nah

 **[15:20] Brokuto:**  i mean kinda

 **[15:20] Brokuto:**  nothin bad but

 **[15:21] Brokuto:**  u no i hung out with akaaashi at the weekend

 

 **[15:21] Kuroo:** sure, you guys sent me those adorable selfies

 **[15:22] Kuroo:** ngl I'm pretty envious of you guys being in the same city

 **[15:22] Kuroo:** I'm glad you have him close by tho

 

 **[15:22] Brokuto:** aw kuroo kuroo ur not that far its only two hrs on the tran

 **[15:22] Brokuto:** *train

 **[15:23] Brokuto:** yr not lonely are u bro??

 

 **[15:23] Kuroo:** nah dude I'm peachy

 **[15:23] Kuroo:** anyway we're talking about you and Akaashi-kun

 

 **[15:27] Brokuto:** yeah

 

 **[15:28] Kuroo:** Bokuto

 **[15:28] Kuroo:** sure you don't want me to call?

 **[15:46] Kuroo:** I gotta go out soon but I can cancel if you need to talk

 

 **[16:57] Brokuto:** yeah sry man

 **[16:58] Brokuto:** went for a run need to cleer my head

 **[17:00] Brokuto:** u leave yet?

 

 **[17:02] Kuroo:** not yet. You okay?

 

 **[17:05] Brokuto:** did you know kaashi didnt date anyone all of high school

 **[17:06] Brokuto:** he got like a billion offers

 **[17:06] Brokuto:** but yeh so i guess hes datin sumone now

 

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** woah

 

 **[17:06] Brokuto:** like for reals dating

 **[17:07] Brokuto:** its wierd man akaashii n love

 

 **[17:08] Kuroo:** dude that's

 **[17:08] Kuroo:** kinda nuts

 **[17:08] Kuroo:** you okay?

 

 **[17:10] Brokuto:** yeah like y the fuck wouldnt i be okay

 **[17:10] Brokuto:** its jus weird tho right?

 

 **[17:11] Kuroo:** It's totes weird

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** Kenma got hit on by some dude last week and I almost cried laughing

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** he shot the guy down in flames

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** flames of SHAME

 

 **[17:13] Brokuto:** dude that’s awesome

 **[17:14] Brokuto:** kenma is an ice queen

 

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** you're telling me

 **[17:17] Kuroo:** but I know what you mean

 **[17:17] Kuroo:** our babies are growing up :’)

 

 **[17:18] Brokuto:** right yeh theres that for sho

 **[17:18] Brokuto:** but also like

 **[17:18] Brokuto:** it's AKAASHI you know??

 

 **[17:19] Kuroo:** I mean sure, if Kenma stopped hating the world long enough to date someone I would definitely have some unusual feelings to process

 

 **[17:20] Brokuto:** kenma dusnt hate the world

 **[17:20] Brokuto:** maybe some of it

 **[17:20] Brokuto:** he doesnt hate u

 

 **[17:21] Kuroo:** lmao he hates me most

 **[17:22] Kuroo:** I'm special that way

 

 **[17:25] Brokuto:** your one of a kind dude stg

 **[17:26] Brokuto:** fuck wait!!! you had to go somwhere!

 **[17:26] Brokuto:** ar you late??

 

 **[17:29] Kuroo:** nah man I'm talking to you :)

 

 **[17:30] Brokuto:** KUUUURRROOOOOOOOO

 **[17:30] Brokuto:** FOR SERIOUS??? :(((

 **[17:31] Brokuto:** DON T BE A LONELY LOSER JUST FOUR M E

 

 **[17:31] Kuroo:** that's sweet boku

 **[17:31] Kuroo:** really wow thanks

 

 **[17:31] Brokuto:** KUROO FUCK WHY RU SO NICE TO ME

 

 **[17:32] Kuroo:** don't be stupid dude obviously because you're my bro and I love you

 

 **[17:32] Brokuto:** AAAFGHHGRGHHFHHD

 **[17:32] Brokuto:** GDSJHKKKF

 

 **[17:33] Kuroo:** anyway come on

 **[17:33] Kuroo:** what's with you and Akaashi anyway

 

 **[17:33] Brokuto:** nnggfgggfffffeessddss

 

 **[17:35] Kuroo:** okay the weirdest part is I can literally hear you in my head making that noise

 

 **[17:38] Brokuto:** okay so its not that im jelly

 **[17:40] Brokuto:** but i kinda mebbe used to have a thing for akashi

 **[17:41] Brokuto:** A TINY THING

 **[17:41] Brokuto:** LIKE

 **[17:41] Brokuto:** AND NUT ANY MORE BUT

 

 **[17:42] Kuroo:** Bokuto dude tell me something I don't know

 **[17:43] Kuroo:** p sure the whole prefecture knew you were into him

 

 **[17:44] Brokuto:** WHAT

 

 **[17:44] Kuroo:** but not now?

 

 **[17:44] Brokuto:** fuck

 **[17:45] Brokuto:** i cant believe

 **[17:46] Brokuto:** well whatever no not like that

 **[17:46] Brokuto:** but its weird seein him all exited about someone else like that

 **[17:48] Brokuto:** kuroo he got a text from the mistery lover and he smiled for like half an hour i almost had a seshure

 

 **[17:51] Kuroo:** Seizure?

 **[17:52] Kuroo:** (gotta cook dinner sry for slow replies)

 

 **[17:56] Brokuto:** THAT ONE

 **[17:56] Brokuto:** (np dude)

 **[17:57] Brokuto:** u r smrt

 

 **[18:02] Kuroo:** i r smrt

 

 **[18:05] Brokuto:** SO yeah idk pal i feel jus weird

 **[18:05] Brokuto:** Akaashi has A PERSON now what if i dont find a person

 

 **[18:21] Kuroo:** Kou, dude, you HAVE a person

 **[18:21] Kuroo:** you have me :)

 

 **[18:22] Brokuto:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **[18:24] Kuroo:** and you are also ridiculously good at getting dates

 **[18:26] Kuroo:** and in a casual dating way not just a one night stand way

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** literally every time we talk you have someone new

 **[18:27] Kuroo:** with that volume of traffic one of them is bound to be right for you

 

 **[18:31] Brokuto:** idk the kinda people i hook up with

 **[18:32] Brokuto:** their not like

 **[18:32] Brokuto:** PERSON materiel i guess

 **[18:34] Brokuto:** for me i mean

 **[18:35] Brokuto:** prolly they are for sumone else

 

 **[18:54] Kuroo:** fuuuuuuck homework

 **[18:55] Kuroo:** well buddy I dunno if it helps any but I’m in the same boat

 **[18:56] Kuroo:** but without the getting laid part haha

 **[18:56] Kuroo:** at least you have regular mutual orgasms?? :D

 

 **[18:59] Brokuto:** friend :’( now i feel worse that ever

 

 **[19:03] Kuroo:** Bokunoooooo :(((

 **[19:03] Kuroo:** dammit I’m trying to make you feel BETTER

 

 **[19:05] Brokuto:** ahh it’s cool bro i do feel a lot beter now

 **[19:05] Brokuto:** thanks for lettin me dump on u this after noon

 

 **[19:06] Kuroo:** phrasing, dude

 

 **[19:08] Brokuto:** point

  


—

  


**[20:14] Kuroo:**  yo Akaashi

 **[20:15] Kuroo:**  this might be weird but Bokuto told me you’re dating someone and I just wanted to say congrats!

 **[20:15] Kuroo:** tho it occurs to me maybe you didn't want everyone to know, I hope you don't mind

 

 **[20:18] AKAashi:**  Hello, Kuroo-san

 **[20:18] AKAashi:**  That’s alright, I didn’t ask him to keep it secret.

 **[20:19] AKAashi:**  Thank you :)

 

 **[20:22] Kuroo:** I look forward to meeting them! We should hang out next time I’m up there :D

 **[20:23] Kuroo:**  How’s university?

 

 **[20:24] AKAashi:**  I’d like that. It’s going well, thank you, very busy.

 **[20:26] AKAashi:**  Forgive me for asking but how was Bokuto-san when you spoke?

 **[20:26] AKAashi:**  He seemed a little down at the weekend, I was worried.

 

 **[20:28] Kuroo:**  I think he’s getting an early start on a mid life crisis

 **[20:29] Kuroo:** he’s just a little weird about his kouhai being grown up I guess?

 **[20:30] Kuroo:** but you should ask him yourself if you’re worried :)

 

 **[20:31] AKAashi:** You’re right, and I’m being rude when you went to the trouble of messaging me.

 **[20:32] AKAashi:** How have you been?

 

 **[20:32] Kuroo:**  you’re not rude at all, just concerned for a friend :)

 **[20:34] Kuroo:**  I’m real good thank you! Uni is eating me alive of course but it’s really interesting

 **[20:34] Kuroo:**  well you know, most of it

 

 **[20:37] AKAashi:**  How’s volleyball going?

 

 **[20:38] Kuroo:**  pretty good, I don’t think we’ll win anything this year though. Our strongest players all graduated (aside from Yaku ofc) and the team hasn’t really found its balance yet

 **[20:40] Kuroo:**  you miss playing?

 

 **[20:42] AKAashi:**  A little, yes.

 **[20:43] AKAashi:** Bokuto-san didn’t even ask me to toss for him at the weekend.

 

 **[20:45] Kuroo:** no wonder you were worried

 **[20:45] Kuroo:** he’ll be okay though, don’t be too anxious. Maybe just check in on him :)

 

 **[20:47] AKAashi:** I’ll send him a message.

 **[20:48] AKAashi:** Thank you, Kuroo-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**TUESDAY**

 

 **[06:46] Brokuto:** we gotta get u laid

 

 **[08:34] Kuroo:** okay where did THAT come from

 

 **[11:01] Brokuto:** you were whining abt being mr single yesterday!

 **[11:01] Brokuto:** and obvs im a huge avocado of people gettin laid but espeshially my friends.

 **[11:02] Brokuto:** u r one hot piece of ass

 

 **[11:45] Kuroo:** that's sweet dude but it's not like I have a ton of prospects right now

 **[11:46] Kuroo:** unless you're offering haha

 **[11:46] Kuroo:** (avocado??)

 

 **[12:08] Brokuto:** like when yr all for something

 **[12:09] Brokuto:** ADVOCATE

 **[12:09] Brokuto:** we totally could tho

 **[12:12] Brokuto:** unless your joking

 **[12:12] Brokuto:** then im also joking

 **[12:12] Brokuto:** haha

 

 **[14:06] Kuroo:** hahaha I just got out of practice and THIS is what I’m met with

 **[14:06] Kuroo:** it would be totally hilarious

 **[14:06] Kuroo:** shame I'm not your type ;p

 

 **[16:34] Brokuto:** what r u TALKING about dude

 **[16:34] Brokuto:** you TOTALLY ARE

 **[16:34] Brokuto:** you’re hot and a rly great guy AND WE HAVE SOMUCH IN COMMON

 **[16:35] Brokuto:** LIKE VBALL AND GAMES AND PUNS AND BEIN BROS AND FCUK

 **[16:36] Brokuto:** d u d e

 **[16:36] Brokuto:** lets get marreid

 

 **[16:48] Kuroo:** awww, thanks man :3

 **[16:48] Kuroo:** but you gotta stop trying to seduce me like this

 **[16:49] Kuroo:** what will people say??

 

 **[16:50] Brokuto:** probably ‘wow those guys r so happy together ill never be that happy with anyone better kill ymself’

 

 **[16:50] Kuroo:** dark

 

 **[16:50] Brokuto:** your right lets never get married

 **[16:52] Brokuto:** srsly tho dude!! it could be fun?

 **[16:53] Brokuto:** we could go out first and everything

 **[16:54] Brokuto:** i could make u breakfast

 

 **[16:54] Kuroo:** wait are you actually

 

 **[16:54] Brokuto:** ive gotten way better at it!!!

 

 **[16:54] Kuroo:** suggesting we actually have sex

 

 **[16:54] Brokuto:** ITS ALMOST ALWAYS EDIBLE NOW!!

 **[16:55] Brokuto:** i mean if u wanted to

 

 **[16:58] Kuroo:** brooooo

 **[16:59] Kuroo:** you legit just asked me on a date

 

 **[17:04] Brokuto:** did not

 **[17:05] Brokuto:** i just said we could go out for food

 **[17:05] Brokuto:** and have sex after

 

 **[17:07] Kuroo:** ………………………

 **[17:08] Kuroo:** that’s like the textbook definition of a date

 

 **[17:10] Brokuto:** well fuck

 

 **[17:12] Kuroo:** and breakfast!! That’s like, the textbook definition of an AWESOME date tbh

 **[17:17] Kuroo:**??? dude

 

 **[17:20] Brokuto:** sorry yeh

 **[17:20] Brokuto:** is that too wierd?

 **[17:21] Brokuto:** we can forget i said anythin

 

—

 

 **[17:18] Kuroo:** K E N M A

 

 **[17:20] ken doll:** no

 

 **[17:20] Kuroo:** THIS IS RL Y I MPORTANT AI PROMISE

 

 **[17:21] ken doll:** swear to me

 

 **[17:21] Kuroo:** kenma D:

 

 **[17:22] ken doll:** swear it’s important

 **[17:23] ken doll:** did you actually forget what day it is

 

 **[17:24] Kuroo:** NO omg kenma I know it’s release day

 **[17:24] Kuroo:** it’s i m p o r t a n t

 **[17:25] Kuroo:** wait. it’s release day. Why is your phone even on?

 

 **[17:26] ken doll:** shouyou is gonna call

 **[17:26] ken doll:** shut up

 

 **[17:26] Kuroo:** SUNNY-D

 

 **[17:26] ken doll:** KUROO

 

 **[17:26] Kuroo:** SORRY I’d already hit send

 **[17:27] Kuroo:** say hi for me tho :)

 

 **[17:29] ken doll:** don’t change the subject

 **[17:30] ken doll:** what’s wrong

 

 **[17:30] Kuroo:** oh GOD

 **[17:31] Kuroo:** BOKUTO ASKED ME ON A DATE AS A JOKE BUT LIKE NOT REALLY A JOKE AND I THINK HE'S GENUINELY PROPOSITIONING ME

 **[17:31] Kuroo:** WHAT DO I DO KENMA

 **[17:31] Kuroo:** IS IT A TERRIBLE IDEA???

 **[17:32] Kuroo:** I MEAN YEAH IT IS BUT ALSO I HAVEN’T GOTTEN LAID FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS SO IT MIGHT BE GOOD??

 

 **[17:35] ken doll:** it's a bad idea but inevitable

 **[17:35] ken doll:** is that all?

 

 **[17:36] Kuroo:** wait what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?

 **[17:36] Kuroo:** why is it inevitable??

 

 **[17:36] ken doll:** you're both idiots

 **[17:37] ken doll:** you've basically been dating since you met

 **[17:37] ken doll:** please just sleep with him already so we can all go on with our lives

 

 **[17:38] Kuroo:** nobody's stopping you, jeez. I didn't ask you to monitor my love life

 

 **[17:40] ken doll:** it’s my service to the world

 **[17:44] ken doll:** and put something on the end of it

 **[17:44] ken doll:** bokuto’s a slut

 

 **[17:46] Kuroo:** KOZUME KENMA

 

—

 

 **[18:00] Ready SET go:** Bokuto-san, are you busy now?

 

 **[18:01] Keytarou:** akaAsshiiiii!!!!

 **[18:01] Keytarou:** IM SO GLAD YOU TEXTED

 

 **[18:03] Ready SET go:** Is everything alright?

 

 **[18:03] Keytarou:** TOTES

 **[18:03] Keytarou:** yeh no

 **[18:03] Keytarou:** i dont thinkso

 

 **[18:03] Ready SET go:** Do you want to talk? I don’t have any plans this evening.

 

 **[18:04] Keytarou:** kashi yur the best :’)))

 

 **[18:04] Ready SET go:** Thank you. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.

 

 **[18:04] Keytarou:** im gud!!!

 **[18:04] Keytarou:** just a lil worrid??

 **[18:05] Keytarou:** i kindaaaaa told kruoo we shud have sex

 **[18:05] Keytarou:** a nd then he stopped relpying

 

 **[18:05] Ready SET go:** How long ago was this? Does Kuroo-san have practice tonight?

 

 **[18:06] Keytarou:** ugh h like an hour i guess

 **[18:06] Keytarou:** and no its hmwrk night on tues he has a stfuy group

 **[18:06] Keytarou:** *study grope

 **[18:06] Keytarou:** ug w/e

 

 **[18:08] Ready SET go:** Well then I’m sure he’s just busy, that’s all.

 **[18:08] Ready SET go:** In all honesty, I would be surprised if he turned you down.

 

 **[18:11] Keytarou:** i mean ino im fine but it happens

 **[18:12] Keytarou:** no everyone can handle this much raw mascling strenth and beuuty

 

 **[18:12] Ready SET go:** Do you mean masculine?

 **[18:13] Ready SET go:** That is very true, though it wasn’t what I meant.

 **[18:13] Ready SET go:** Kuroo-san has always been very fond of you, and it’s clear that the two of you have chemistry.

 **[18:14] Ready SET go:** You’re more adventurous than Kuroo-san, but when you suggest a course of action he otherwise might not choose, he often follows your lead.

 

 **[18:14] Keytarou:** jeeeez akaashi

 **[18:14] Keytarou:** u make it sound like i tell him wha t to do

 

 **[18:17] Ready SET go:** I apologise then.

 **[18:17] Ready SET go:** I only meant to say that I believe he shares some attraction to you, but that he wouldn’t have acted on it without your prompting.

 

 **[18:20] Keytarou:** u rly think so?

 

 **[18:20] Ready SET go:** I do.

 **[18:21] Ready SET go:** Is it what you want? That sort of thing could have drastic repercussions on your friendship.

 

 **[18:22] Keytarou:** shit

 **[18:22] Keytarou:** u think?

 **[18:22] Keytarou:** i dint even think of that

 **[18:22] Keytarou:** maybe thats what hes worriyng about

 **[18:22] Keytarou:** but i think it wud be cool u no were best friends and its just sex

 **[18:23] Keytarou:** sex is even better w sumone u get on really well with

 

 **[18:23] Ready SET go:** I’ll take your word for that, Bokuto-san :).

 

 **[18:24] Keytarou:** ah yeh sorry maybe i shudnt be bugging u with this

 

 **[18:24] Ready SET go:** I don’t mind.

 **[18:24] Ready SET go:** I’m not sure I have enough experience to offer much useful advice, but I know you and Kuroo-san.

 **[18:25] Ready SET go:** You would make a very good couple.

 

 **[18:25] Keytarou:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[18:25] Keytarou:** i mean its not like were gonna be

 **[18:25] Keytarou:** like bfs or anything but idk i could totes date kuuroo

 **[18:25] Keytarou:** should i be real romantik u think? like if he says yes i mean

 **[18:26] Keytarou:** oMG I COULD GET HIM FLOURS

 

 **[18:26] Ready SET go:** Bokuto-san, you should wait and see whether he says yes before you start planning.

 **[18:27] Ready SET go:** And please be clear with him about what you want.

 

 **[18:30] Keytarou:** YEAH YEAH YEAH OFC

 **[18:30] Keytarou:** ARRHHG AKASHI IM SO PUMPED NOW I HOPE HE SAYS YES

 

 **[18:31] Ready SET go:** So do I.

 

 **[18:31] Keytarou:** thanx akaashi :) :) :) :)

 

 **[18:33] Ready SET go:** You’re welcome :).

 **[18:33] Ready SET go:** Good luck.

 

—

 

 **[20:03] Kuroo:** hey sorry bro I had homework

 

 **[20:04] Brokuto:** duuuuuuude

 **[20:04] Brokuto:** i 1000% thouht u were ignorin me :(

 

 **[20:05] Kuroo:** buddy I would never :3

 **[20:05] Kuroo:** look this is gonna sound dumb but

 **[20:06] Kuroo:** were you serious before?

 **[20:06] Kuroo:** you know, about…...the date

 

 **[20:07] Brokuto:** i never joke about sex

 **[20:08] Brokuto:** during sex yes

 **[20:08] Brokuto:** after sex almost definitely

 

 **[20:10] Kuroo:** so it’s

 **[20:10] Kuroo:** you’re really asking?

 

 **[20:11] Brokuto:** im really asking

 **[20:12] Brokuto:** unless its too weird

 

 **[20:15] Kuroo:** no that actually sounds fun, why not?

 

 **[20:17] Brokuto:** cool! do u want to visit this wkend? theres that noodle shop riht by my place

 **[20:18] Brokuto:** looks like crap but its actully kind of amazing

 **[20:19] Brokuto:** omg bro its gona be super romance

 **[20:20] Brokuto:** ill change my sheets and everything

 

 **[20:22] Kuroo:** oh dude now you're making it weird

 **[20:23] Kuroo:** I mean unless they're super gross then, yeah, in that case please change them. Or burn them.

 

 **[21:34] Brokuto:** now u mentin it burning them mite be the way to go

 **[21:34] Brokuto:**  im doing you a huge favor here my guy

 

 **[21:57] Kuroo:**  ha ha you've got a real high opinion of yourself huh? God's gift to single losers.

 

 **[22:05] Brokuto:**  no dude i meant the sheets

 **[22:06] Brokuto:**  youre not a loser bro

 

 **[22:06] Kuroo:**  oh

 **[22:07] Kuroo:**  haha

 **[22:07] Kuroo:**  awkward. Sorry.

 **[22:07] Kuroo:**  in my defence I’m half asleep

 

 **[22:10] Brokuto:**  okay but

 **[22:11] Brokuto:**  its not like a sympathy date

 **[22:11] Brokuto:**  i told u. youre hot, plus loads in common remember

 **[22:13] Brokuto:**  we haven't hung out in ages anyway

 

 **[22:15] Kuroo:** yeah

 

 **[22:17] Brokuto:**  is it still too weird? DID I MAKE IT RELY WEIRD??

 

 **[22:20] Kuroo:** I think the more you ask that, the weirder it gets

 **[22:21] Kuroo:** it's cool, man, just don't act like I'm some hot mess you need to impress

 **[22:21] Kuroo:** I'm just a regular hot mess ;D

 

 **[23:24] Brokuto:**  ur an eceptional hot mess

 

—

 

**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **[17:03] Kuroo:** good evening friend

 

 **[17:05] Yakusoba:** hey tetsu

 **[17:05] Yakusoba:** oh my god are you still in agony from yesterday’s practice or am I just getting old?

 

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** both

 

 **[17:06] Yakusoba:** damn, I was afraid of that

 

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** right?

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** i was so creaky this morning

 **[17:06] Kuroo:** i sounded like a haunted house

 

 **[17:07] Yakusoba:** screams of tortured souls etc

 

 **[17:07] Kuroo:** exactly

 

 **[17:09] Yakusoba:** it’s making me almost look forward to saturday

 **[17:09] Yakusoba:** even the mess we’re in right now, playing some practice games wins over that conditioning session

 

 **[17:10] Kuroo:** ah yeah

 **[17:10] Kuroo:** i actually need to ask a favour

 

 **[17:10] Yakusoba:** what

 

 **[17:11] Kuroo:** it’s just a little favour!

 **[17:11] Kuroo:** i’ll totally pay you back

 **[17:11] Kuroo:** somehow??

 

 **[17:11] Yakusoba:** what

 

 **[17:13] Kuroo:** yeah so i’m gonna go visit bokuto on friday and I won’t be back in time for practice on saturday

 

 **[17:15] Yakusoba:** uuugghhhhh kurooooo

 

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** please please please tell coach i’m sick?

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** and i have an assignment!

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** and my aunt just died

 

 **[17:17] Yakusoba:** no oh my god pick one and stick to it

 

 **[17:17] Kuroo:** tell me which one you use thanks yakkun you’re the best <3 <3 <3

 

 **[17:17] Yakusoba:** I hate you 

**[17:18] Yakusoba:** don’t do anything too stupid with bokuto

  
**[17:18] Kuroo:** I promise nothing!

 

—

 

**THURSDAY**

 

 **[12:25] Brokuto:**  at the risk of makin shit weird again

 **[12:26] Brokuto:**  hope u know im not gonna slack off on the date bc were alredy friends

 **[12:26] Brokuto:** u will have the full bokuto experiance

 

 **[12:40] Kuroo:**  ohoho?

 

 **[12:42] Brokuto:**  yeah man ;) ;)

 **[12:42] Brokuto:** its my honour at steak

 **[12:44] Brokuto:**  i dont want to have to answer to kenma either

 

 **[12:50] Kuroo:**  oh shit dude, I didn't think of that

 **[12:51] Kuroo:**  I kinda already told him about it

 **[12:53] Kuroo:** about you asking me I mean. And he knows that we're gonna like. y’no. He told me to go for it.

 **[12:54] Kuroo:** so I guess he's in favor

 **[12:55] Kuroo:** but you never know with him so watch your back I guess??

 **[12:56] Kuroo:** (class now)

 

 **[13:03] Brokuto:** (k)

 **[13:03] Brokuto:**  SO MUCH PRESHURE

 **[13:04] Brokuto:**  ill be a total gentleman

 **[13:04] Brokuto:**  make sure u tell him

 

 **[13:10] Kuroo:**  obviously I will give you a glowing review

 **[13:11] Kuroo:**  are you listed on trip advisor?

 

 **[13:13] Brokuto:**  yeah and yelp

 **[13:14] Brokuto:**  ur unbiased review will mean a lot to me

 

 **[13:22] Kuroo:**  oh, wait, you mean you're not bribing me for five stars?

 **[13:23] Kuroo:**  I gotta reconsider

 

 **[13:25] Brokuto:**  dinner and brekfast isnt enough for u? u vulture!!

 **[13:27] Brokuto:**  whatll it take to earn me 5 stars ;)

 

 **[13:48] Kuroo:**  lol okay maybe this is a little weird

 **[13:50] Kuroo:**  I can't not hear that in your voice bro, and I can't hear that in your voice without cracking up

 **[13:52] Kuroo:** I'm gonna get kicked out of class at this rate

 

 **[13:57] Brokuto:**  lmao u loser

 **[13:58] Brokuto:**  u know. i talk during sex. ru just going to laugh the whole time?

 **[13:59] Brokuto:**  am i sposed to try an be quiet?

 **[14:01] Brokuto:**  thats basically goin to be impossible

 

 **[14:07] Kuroo:**  oh my god

 **[14:12] Kuroo:**  still in class dude, maybe cool it with the sexy talk. My professor is already mad at me for laughing

 

 **[14:14] Brokuto:**  oops my bad

 **[14:15] Brokuto:**  should i stop talking about us fucking?

 **[14:16] Brokuto:**  is it to distracting for u?

 

 **[14:23] Kuroo:**  I mean you could leave SOME of the mystery for the main event

 

 **[14:25] Brokuto:**  i will!!!

 **[14:26] Brokuto:**  babes i got moves u cant even imagine

 **[14:26] Brokuto:** i gotta know in advance what to do about the talkin tho

 **[14:27] Brokuto:**  i talk a lot

 

 **[14:30] Kuroo:** babes that is a shocking revelation

 

 **[14:32] Brokuto:**  babes haha

 **[14:32] Brokuto:** sry thst one just slipped out

 

 **[14:32] Kuroo:**  don't say it

 

 **[14:32] Brokuto:**  like im gonna SLIP IN

 

 **[14:32] Kuroo:**  too late

 **[14:33] Kuroo:**  you went there

 

 **[14:35] Brokuto:**  sry not sry

 **[14:40] Brokuto:**  so yeh theres the talking. i also have volume issues

 **[14:40] Brokuto:**  but thats how you know its good

 

 **[14:45] Kuroo:**  you fuckerrrrrr

 **[14:45] Kuroo:**  you just got me thrown out of class!

 

 **[14:47] Brokuto:**  LOOOOOOOL

 **[14:47] Brokuto:**  babes im p sure u got urself throne out of class

 **[14:48] Brokuto:**  but I promise to make it up to you

 **[14:48] Brokuto:** SUPER ROMANCE WEEKEND COMIN UR WAY

 

 **[14:53] Kuroo:**  in light of which I gotta hit the books before practice

 **[14:54] Kuroo:** later dude

 

—

 

 **[18:27] Kuroo:**  ken doll

 

 **[18:28] ken doll:**  ...doot...doot...doot...

 

 **[18:29] Kuroo:**  there's no busy tone with texts you asshole

 

 **[18:30] ken doll:**  that's weird bc I'm sure I just heard one

 

 **[18:30] Kuroo:**  new game going well then

 

 **[18:31] ken doll:**  yeah

 

 **[18:31] Kuroo:**  show me next week?

 **[18:32] Kuroo:**  you can drag yourself away from the keyboard by then right?

 

 **[18:32] ken doll:**  what's wrong with you

 

 **[18:33] Kuroo:**  dude, manners

 

 **[18:33] ken doll:**  no I mean you're upset about something

 **[18:34] ken doll:**  is it Bokuto again?

 

 **[18:35] Kuroo:**  I'm not upset

 **[18:35] Kuroo:**  I'm……...confused

 

 **[18:36] ken doll:**  understandable

 

 **[18:36] Kuroo:** I dunno we were just kidding around

 **[18:37] Kuroo:** harmless bants

 

 **[18:37] ken doll:** I hate that word

 

 **[18:37] Kuroo:** WE HAVE BANTS KENMA DON'T BE JEALOUS

 **[18:38] Kuroo:** it's a bro thing you wouldn't understand

 **[18:38] Kuroo:** anyway then he said something about how he talks all the time. You know like in bed.

 

 **[18:38] ken doll:** tmi tmi

 

 **[18:38] Kuroo:** and how he's really loud in bed

 **[18:39] Kuroo:** and it just kinda hit me. Like, shit, we're gonna have sex

 

 **[18:39] ken doll:** TMI KURO

 

 **[18:39] Kuroo:** sorry sorry

 **[18:40] Kuroo:**  I guess I thought we'd just get drunk and then

 **[18:40] Kuroo:** you know, whatever

 **[18:41] Kuroo:**  and now I've got all this other stuff to think about

 

 **[18:41] ken doll:** I don’t want to know

 

 **[18:42] Kuroo:** LIKE

 **[18:42] Kuroo:** for a start who pays for dinner like jeez it's awkward enough on a regular date but when it's one of your best friends how do you know

 **[18:43] Kuroo:** how do you even know anything

 **[18:43] Kuroo:** what if it messes up our friendship

 **[18:43] Kuroo:** and like earlier he made a joke about being inside me whAT IF HE WANTS TO DO THAT IDK IF I'M READY FOR THAT

 

 **[18:43] ken doll:** 1) tmi tf kuro come on

 **[18:44] ken doll:** 2) just talk to him like you would any normal human being??

 **[18:44] ken doll:** you're overthinking this

 

 **[18:44] Kuroo:** says you

 

 **[18:45] ken doll:** I am clearly the ideal person to diagnose overthinking

 

 **[18:45] Kuroo:** point

 

 **[18:45] ken doll:** you're making a big deal out of it and that's okay but you don't have to

 **[18:46] ken doll:** bet you Bokuto isn't

 

 **[18:46] Kuroo:** yeah but Bokuto underthinks everything

 

 **[18:47] ken doll:** irrelevant

 **[18:47] ken doll:** he doesn't need to think about stuff that much

 **[18:47] ken doll:** he just goes with his instinct and only does stuff he’s sure of

 

 **[18:48] Kuroo:** he's sure about a lot of stuff

 

 **[18:49] ken doll:** ya, instinct

 **[18:49] ken doll:** it works for him

 

 **[18:50] Kuroo:** huh. Kenmachine you're a tiny genius

 

 **[18:50] ken doll:** fuck you I'm an average height genius

 

 **[18:50] Kuroo:** LANGUAGE

 

—

 

 **[23:04] Brokuto:**  hey

 

 **[23:34] Kuroo:** hey buddy :)

 

 **[23:35] Brokuto:** so tmorrow yeh?

 

 **[23:35] Kuroo:** yeah!

 **[23:36] Kuroo:** I have an early class then I'll catch the train straight after

 

 **[23:37] Brokuto:** oh wow dude ok

 **[23:38] Brokuto:** so ul be here p early??

 

 **[23:39] Kuroo:** yeah, is that okay?

 **[23:39] Kuroo:**  unless it's too soon

 **[23:40] Kuroo:** way to seem desperate, Kuroo

 

 **[23:42] Brokuto:** dude dude dude no way its gonna be awesome

 **[23:42] Brokuto:** were already frends and we already know what each other likes

 **[23:43] Brokuto:** if it sucks we can jus laugh abou tit or never speak of it again

 **[23:43] Brokuto:** gonna skip class an meet u at the station :D

 

 **[23:45] Kuroo:**  shaking my head at you bro

 

 **[23:46] Brokuto:** ill def go next week!

 **[23:46] Brokuto:** my grades r fine

 

 **[23:46] Kuroo:** did you hold the ceremonial bonfire yet?

 

 **[23:48] Brokuto:** no but i think its Time

 **[23:53] Brokuto:** its a safe bet to burn them in the shower right??

 **[23:54] Brokuto:** theres water RIGHT THERE

 

 **[23:55] Kuroo:** as someone who's had to sit through way too many health and safety lectures, for my sake you should do it outside. At least ten feet away from buildings, trees or people

 **[23:56] Kuroo:** or just fucking bin them dude because I love you but I don't think I trust you with naked flames

 

 **[00:02] Brokuto:** i think thats pretty wise

 **[00:02] Brokuto:** i dont even trust me with open flames if im bein honest

 

 **[00:03] Kuroo:** that may be the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say

 

 **[00:03] Brokuto:** thanks dude =)

 

 **[00:05] Kuroo:** i’m falling asleep i’d better go

 **[00:05] Kuroo:** night Kou

 

 **[00:07] Brokuto:** night babes


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIDAY**

 

 **[04:49] Kuroo:** man don't laugh

 **[04:50] Kuroo:** gotta leave for class in three hours but I can't sleep I'm so nervous about tonight

 **[04:50] Kuroo:**  text you when I'm on the train :3

 

—

 

 **[09:03] Brokuto:** cant wait to see u :D

 

—

 

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:** AKAAAAAAAAHHHHSSHHHIIIIIIIIIII

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:** SoRYRY SORRY I KNOW YOUR BUSY TOAY

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:** BUT KUROO IS GONA BE HERE IN LIKE FOURTY MINUTES

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:** I HAVE NO CHILL

 

**[11:45] ready..SET..go:** You have nothing to be concerned about, Bokuto-san.

**[11:45] ready..SET..go:** I’m sure it will go really well.

 

**[11:46] KEYTAROU:** OMG I HOPE SO

**[11:47] KEYTAROU:** I CLEENED MY WHOLE APTMENT LAST NIGHT IS THAT WEIRD

**[11:47] KEYTAROU:** I NEVER CLEAN FOR DATES

**[11:47] KEYTAROU:** WILL HE BE WIRDED OUT U THINK

 

**[11:49] ready..SET..go:** I'm sure he'll appreciate all the effort you went to.

**[11:49] ready..SET..go:** What do you have planned?

 

**[11:50] KEYTAROU:** kay so i figgered maybe we could go play ball in th park or w/e but it started raining an i dont have aback up

**[11:50] KEYTAROU:** so idk what well do this sfternoon 

**[11:51] KEYTAROU:** then later were gona get food at that noodle place an then i wanna show him that cool shrine me and u found

**[11:51] KEYTAROU:**  its all lit up around ther at night and its super romance

 

**[11:52] ready..SET..go:**  That's an excellent plan.

**[11:52] ready..SET..go:**  Maybe you could take him to the planetarium this afternoon?

 

**[11:53] KEYTAROU:** fUVK THATS SUCH A GOOD IDEA

**[11:53] KEYTAROU:** AKASHI UR SO SMART

**[11:54] KEYTAROU:** OKAY GTG PICK SUMTHIN UP ON THE WAY

  
**[11:55] ready..SET..go:**  Have a good time.

 

—

 

 **[12:14] Brokuto:** ur train is due soon right?

 **[12:14] Brokuto:** im at the station

 **[12:15] Brokuto:** i brught u flowers

 

 **[12:17] Kuroo:** please be joking

 **[12:18] Kuroo:** seriously if you try and act all chivalrous I’m gonna punch you

 

 **[12:20] Brokuto:** got it

 **[12:20] Brokuto:** be a jerk

 **[12:20] Brokuto:** dont carry yr bag for u

 **[12:21] Brokuto:** let the door hit u in the ass

 

 **[12:21] Kuroo:** now you’re getting it :)

 **[12:22] Kuroo:** train’s pulling in now

 

—

 

 **[17:04] ken doll:** is the world safe from you two yet

 

 **[17:10] Kuroo:** KENMA

 **[17:10] Kuroo:** I KNEW YOU CARED :3

 

 **[17:12] ken doll:** I really don’t

 

 **[17:14] Kuroo:** kou’s in the bath rn then we’re gonna eat

 

 **[17:14] ken doll:** how’s bokuto on a date?

 

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** like, embarrassingly romantic

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** he met me at the station with flowers

 **[17:15] Kuroo:** fuckign?G ??FLOWER??s?? 

**[17:15] Kuroo:** AND I WAS AL L READY TO BE MAD AT HIM BUT IT WAS SO SWEET

 **[17:16] Kuroo:** I JUST BLUSHED AND CAT FACED ALL AFTERNOON UGH

 

 **[17:17] ken doll:** this is so overdue i should charge you a fine

 

 **[17:18] Kuroo:** and then!! He took me TO THE PLANETARIUM

 **[17:18] Kuroo:** WE WENT TO THE PLANETARIUM SHOW AND AT FIRST IT WAS ALL NORMAL AND BANTS AS USUAL

 

 **[17:18] ken doll:** jfc I hate that word

 

 **[17:18] Kuroo:** BUT THEN THE LIGHTS WENT DOWN AND HE HELD MY HAND?????

 **[17:19] Kuroo:** it was so embarrassing god I’m glad it was so dark my face was so red

 

 **[17:19] ken doll:** bc you didn’t like it?

 

 **[17:19] Kuroo:** BECAUSE I LOVED IT

 **[17:20] Kuroo:** and then neither of us could stop giggling it was so stupid

 

 **[17:22] ken doll:** I just threw up in my mouth a little

 **[17:22] ken doll:** but I’m glad you’re having fun

 

 **[17:23] Kuroo:** 8) 8) 8)

 

 **[17:23] ken doll:** ugh you’re both disgusting

 **[17:23] ken doll:** use a condom

 

 **[17:23] Kuroo:** GONNA USE LIKE FIVE

 

 **[17:23] ken doll:** ugh

 

—

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **[11:54] Kuroo:** made the train :>

 **[11:54] Kuroo:** thanks for having me bro! I had a good time

 

 **[11:54] Brokuto:** ill have u anytime

 **[11:55] Brokuto:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[11:55] Kuroo:** in your dreams!

 

 **[11:56] Brokuto:** that is no way to treat a bro

 **[11:57] Brokuto:** but for the record last night was fuckin h o t

 

 **[11:57] Kuroo:**  okay, yeah, it really was

 **[11:58] Kuroo:**  I had fun, you know? It was fun. You had fun right?

 

 **[11:58] Brokuto:** dude yes

 **[11:58] Brokuto:** kuroo buddy

 **[11:59] Brokuto:** Y E S

 

 **[12:10] Kuroo:**  I keep expecting things to feel weird between us, but....they don't

 

 **[12:11] Brokuto:**  ino what u mean

 **[12:15] Brokuto:**  so u rly had a good time?

 

 **[12:17] Kuroo:**  bro seriously

 **[12:17] Kuroo:**  that was the nicest date I've ever been on

 **[12:17] Kuroo:**  and uh

 **[12:18] Kuroo:**  the after was pretty great too

 

 **[12:20] Brokuto:**  TETSUUUUU :’) :’)

 **[12:20] Brokuto:**  that's awesome tets im so glad

 **[12:20] Brokuto:**  i rly tried to bring my a game

 

 **[12:21] Kuroo:**  dutde onfgg i csnt even type in lsyging sp hard

 **[12:21] Kuroo:**  your fuckin agame ewhat evbn are u

 **[12:22] Kuroo:**  what dpo you NORMALLY brimg to bed with some one jfc

 

 **[12:22] Brokuto:**  dude im tryin to havea moment with u

 **[12:22] Brokuto:** im hurt

 

 **[12:26] Kuroo:**  you’ll live. Just go beat off to the fond memory of my junk or whatever

 

 **[12:30] Brokuto:** dont think i wont

 

 **[12:39] Kuroo:**  I feel a little dirty knowing a part of me lives in your spank bank now

 

 **[12:42] Brokuto:** dont freak out

 **[12:44] Brokuto:** but it kinda did before?

 

 **[12:47] Kuroo:**  ooh now I feel *really* dirty

 

 **[12:49] Brokuto:**...in a good way?

 

 **[12:50] Kuroo:**  dude hella in a good way :)

 **[12:50] Kuroo:**  it’s just a little weird hearing it

 

 **[12:51] Brokuto:** uve never thought about any of your friends when ur jerking off?

 

 **[12:53] Kuroo:**  obviously dude

 **[12:53] Kuroo:**  not Kenma tho

 **[12:53] Kuroo:**  he's the only pure thing left in my life

 

 **[12:55] Brokuto:** i wudnt call him pure but ok

 **[12:55] Brokuto:** no kenma

 **[12:56] Brokuto:** so ur not saving any of it for yr spank bank?

 

 **[12:56] Kuroo:**  what, last night?

 **[12:56] Kuroo:**  okay so like

 **[12:58] Kuroo:**  I don't really....do the casual thing, so if I'm. Uh. If I'm sleeping with someone then I'm not. Like putting bits of it aside for jerk off material. I'm

 **[12:59] Kuroo:**  like I’m expecting there to be a next time between us. Uh, that’s a general us for whoever I’m dating not that I’m saying I think we’re together now or whatever

 **[13:00] Kuroo:**  god I'm explaining this really badly

 **[13:00] Kuroo:**  sorry

 

 **[13:03] Brokuto:** I just like sex man, it's not a crime

 **[13:03] Brokuto:** and that's not how I meant it anyway

 

 **[13:03] Kuroo:**  I know, I know

 **[13:04] Kuroo:**  just ignore literally everything I just said, it came out totally wrong

 

 **[13:05] Brokuto:** no I think I got it

 

 **[13:06] Kuroo:**  I don't know why I want you to know this so badly but

 **[13:07] Kuroo:**  if I'm gonna be thinking about anyone the next time I'm jerking off there's like an 80% chance it'll be you

 

 **[13:07] Brokuto:** thats kinda what I meant

 **[13:08] Brokuto:** its not like yr a random hook up im gonna think about later

 **[13:08] Brokuto:** i already think about you but now ive got like real info not just my imagintion

 

 **[13:09] Kuroo:**  bro :3

 **[13:10] Kuroo:**  well you know, you can like. Like, I'm around, you can call if you....want any.....new material?

 

 **[13:10] Brokuto:** yeah?

 **[13:10] Brokuto:** wud u wanna go out before and everythin?

 **[13:11] Brokuto:** bc thatd be cool

 

 **[13:11] Kuroo:**  you mean go on a date again?

 

 **[13:11] Brokuto:** yeah if you wanted

 **[13:11] Brokuto:** we dont have to

 

 **[13:11 Kuroo:**  no man that would be cool!

 **[13:12] Kuroo:**  sry, didn't expect that. When I said call I actually meant. Um. Just like. Phone sex? So now I look like a dirty old man I guess but hey if the shoe fits

 

 **[13:12] Brokuto:** oh man but phone sex

 **[13:13] Brokuto:** HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT RIGHT AWAY

 

 **[13:13] Kuroo:**  I mean....it's still on the table

 

 **[13:15] Brokuto:** YEAH

 **[13:15] Brokuto:** yeh awesome

 **[13:15] Brokuto:** that sounds really good

 

 **[13:16] Kuroo:**  also this is probably really embarrassing but i’m glad there’ll be a next time

 **[13:17] Kuroo:**  because I kinda really wanna blow you

 

 **[13:18] Brokuto:** fuck dude

 **[13:18] Brokuto:** you trying to get something going rn?

 

 **[13:19] Kuroo:**  no no no I'm still on the train

 

 **[13:20] Brokuto:** im not

 

 **[13:23] Kuroo:**  dude don’t tempt me

 **[13:25] Kuroo:**  gotta say tho, kinda mad I didn’t do that at least once

 

 **[13:27] Brokuto:** fck bro u got me thinkin bout it now

 **[13:28] Brokuto:** the rest was sso gud tho. fuckn incredible

 

 **[13:29] Kuroo:**  yeah?

 

 **[13:29] Brokuto:** YEAH MAN if u cudnt tell then I wasnt loud enough

 

 **[13:30] Kuroo:**  no no you were plenty loud

 **[13:30] Kuroo:**  it was really hot tbh

 **[13:30] Kuroo:**  like, when you were on top of me, and you were fucking between my thighs, all I could hear was you moaning in my ear

 

 **[13:33] Brokuto:** fucking incedible ur thighs are amazing

 **[13:34] Brokuto:** thinkin bout how gud they look rapt around me

 

 **[13:36] Kuroo:**  shit are u really touching yourself rn

 

 **[13:36] Brokuto:** yeh u wanna se?

 

 **[13:37] Kuroo:**  auuughghhh don't do this to me man I have another twenty minutes on this thing

 **[13:37] Kuroo:**  and I’ve still gotta get home after

 

 **[13:37] Brokuto:** sry we can stop textin

 **[13:38] Brokuto:** but im not gona stop tuchin myslef

 **[13:39] Brokuto:** all I can think about is how its gonna look with ur head between my thihs

 

 **[13:41] Kuroo:**  genuinely considering getting off early and turning right back

 **[13:41] Kuroo:**  I have my coat over my lap so nobody can see my HUGE BONER

 

 **[13:42] Brokuto:** bro tuch yr slef for me

 **[13:43] Brokuto:** jus a  li tle pls??

 

 **[13:43] Kuroo:**  ok ok you OWE ME

 

 **[13:45] Brokuto:** god the fact ur doin tat on the train make it soooo much hotter

 **[13:45] Brokuto:** ppl probly know what ur doin

 

 **[13:46] Kuroo:**  I think you'd like that

 **[13:46] Kuroo:**  there's nobody sitting next to me

 **[13:47] Kuroo:**  can't do much without being obvious but I put my hand in my pants

 

 **[13:49] Brokuto:** omg thats so dirty

 

 **[13:51] Kuroo:**  wish it was you touching me

 

 **[13:52] Brokuto:** fuk iw ish u wer here rn

 

 **[13:53] Kuroo:**  what would u do

 **[13:53] Kuroo:**  if I was there

 

 **[13:54] Brokuto:** fkc tetsiu fuuuuk

 **[13:55] Brokuto:** wana hold u down

 **[13:57] Brokuto:** byte u mebbe gi v u sum hickys

 **[13:58] Brokuto:** all over ur nek so evry1 nos what w did

 

 **[13:59] Kuroo:**  I wish I had your dick in my mouth rn

 **[14:00] Kuroo:**  wish I could hear you come

 

 **[14:02] Brokuto:** shit bro

 **[14:03] Brokuto:** dnt pi kc up yr phon il leve a msg

 **[14:03] Brokuto:** u can here me

 

 **[14:03] Kuroo:**  fuck are u kidding me fuck

 

 **[14:06] Brokuto:** holy shit that was

 **[14:06] Brokuto:** intense

 

 **[14:07] Kuroo:** getting off train now

 

 **[14:07] Brokuto:** [img]

 **[14:08] Brokuto:** [img]

 **[14:08] Brokuto:** [img]

 

 **[14:10] Kuroo:**  G A H

 

—

 

 **[13:05] Yakusoba:** I hope you and Bokuto had fun despite your crippling case of food poisoning

 **[13:05] Yakusoba:** practice was hell, you little shit. Don’t skip again

 

 **[13:06] Kuroo:** I promise!!

 **[13:06] Kuroo:** I can’t believe you used food poisoning tho, coach’ll never believe that

 **[13:06] Kuroo:** everyone uses that excuse when they’re hungover

 

 **[13:08] Yakusoba:** a) you should’ve thought of that and made your own excuses you coward

 **[13:08] Yakusoba:** b) how dare you I am very convincing

 **[13:09] Yakusoba:** [img]

 **[13:09] Yakusoba:** this face would never lie to a member of the academic staff

 **[13:09] Yakusoba:** even nekomata never caught me lying and I swear that guy is psychic

 

 **[13:10] Kuroo:** I’m sorry for doubting you, you have the face of an angel

 **[13:10] Kuroo:** study later? I’ll provide the beer

 

 **[13:11] Yakusoba:** fine but we have to actually study I have a paper due monday

 

 **[13:12] Kuroo:** I’ll be good 8)

 

—

 

 **[15:21] Kuroo:** omfg I cannot fucking believe you

 **[15:21] Kuroo:** those photos

 **[15:22] Kuroo:** I had to go jerk off in the nasty public restroom at the station

 **[15:23] Kuroo:** I just got home and took the longest shower lmao I feel like I’ll never be clean again

 

 **[15:26] Brokuto:** mm and now im thinkin bout u in the shower

 **[15:28] Brokuto:** so the date was the best idea iv ever had right?

 

 **[15:31] Kuroo:** I mean there's been some contenders

 **[15:31] Kuroo:** we all know you’re an ideas man

 **[15:31] Kuroo:** but it's up there

 

 **[15:35] Brokuto:** still thinking of u jerkin it in public

 **[15:36] Brokuto:** so proud of u

 

 **[15:37] Kuroo:** man it was over in about three seconds

 **[15:37] Kuroo:** nasty bathroom and all

 

 **[15:40] Brokuto:** still

 **[15:40] Brokuto:** u were touchin yrself on the train

 **[15:41] Brokuto:** its just hot

 

 **[15:43] Kuroo:** yeah, the shame has set in now

 **[15:43] Kuroo:** but I'm glad you got a kick out of it dude

 

 **[15:50] Brokuto:** u got hmrwk now?

 

 **[16:02] Kuroo:** yeah trying to tidy, Yaku’s coming over to study

 

 **[16:03] Brokuto:**!!!! YAKUUUU

 **[16:03] Brokuto:** say hi for me duude!!

 

 **[16:10] Kuroo:** lmao just text him. I told you, I’m busy.

 

 **[16:11] Brokuto:** u had ur way w me and now im just an inconeveince :’(((

 

 **[16:20] Kuroo:** well I won’t be doing it again if you keep talking like that

 **[16:20] Kuroo:** :) kou

 **[16:21] Kuroo:** bros before benefits, you know that <3

 

 **[16:22] Brokuto:** :D :D :D

 

—

 

**SUNDAY**

 

 **[11:47] Yakusoba:** are you this hungover or am I just special

 

 **[12:01] Kuroo:** BOTH

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now read 8000 words of lovely dirty doings, AKA Kuroo and Bokuto's first date: [We came here to bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7972495).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware there is some discussion in this chapter of a dream/fantasy that might be triggering for those with body dysphoria wrt their gender. Please let us know if we need to alter any tags! Be safe x

**TUESDAY**

  


**[10:35] Nita-san:** Good morning, Kuroo-kun! (｡◕‿◕｡)

 **[10:35] Nita-san:** Did you finish the problem sheet for comp variables?

 

 **[10:38] Kuroo:**  I did :) 

 

 **[10:39] Nita-san:**  Would you let me take a look before class? I think I messed up the whole Laurent series

 

 **[10:41] Kuroo:**  Weeelllll……

 

 **[10:42] Nita-san:**  Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!?

 **[10:42] Nita-san:**  I’ll buy you coffee!

 

 **[10:42] Kuroo:**  Deal! Meet you in thirty?

 

 **[10:43] Nita-san:**  You’re a lifesaver (▰˘◡˘▰)

  
  


—

  
  


**[13:13] Takoyaku:**  hey beanpole

 **[13:13] Takoyaku:** holding out on me again?

 **[13:14] Takoyaku:** who’s the cutie from the campus coffee shop?

 

 **[13:16] Kuroo:**???

 **[13:16] Kuroo:** got a crush Yakkun?

 

 **[13:19] Takoyaku:** no you imbecile

 **[13:19] Takoyaku:** the girl I saw you with earlier!

 

 **[13:22] Kuroo:** oh dude wtf

 **[13:22] Kuroo:** that’s just Nita, she’s in my class

 

 **[13:23] Takoyaku:** just Nita, he says

 **[13:24] Takoyaku:** Tetsurou, that girl is 100% certified cutie

 

 **[13:28] Kuroo:** yeah? You checked her registration papers? :p

 

 **[13:29] Takoyaku:** oh! How uproariously funny!

 **[13:30] Takoyaku:** you’ve been spending too much time with Bokuto

 **[13:30] Takoyaku:** don’t be an ass

 **[13:31] Takoyaku:** not if you wanna get laaaaiiid! ^w^

 

 **[13:34] Kuroo:** what if I already am

 

 **[13:35] Takoyaku:** hAHA AHAHA hahaha

 **[13:36] Takoyaku:** seriously though you’re pathetic

 **[13:36] Takoyaku:** we’re gonna go out and get wasted and find you a special friend

 

 **[13:40] Kuroo:** not before my midterm pls

 

 **[13:43] Takoyaku:** hmm an honorable request, I shall grant it

 **[13:44] Takoyaku:** also before I forget

 **[13:44] Takoyaku:** Kai said I’m listed as Yakusoba in your contact list...

 

 **[13:46] Kuroo:** I promise you’re not

 

 **[13:47] Takoyaku:**  good, I don’t feel like killing anyone today

  
  


—

  
  


**THURSDAY**

  


**[16:23] Brokuto:**  hey so ik we only jus saw each other but

 **[16:24] Brokuto:**  the next time

 **[16:24] Brokuto:**  what kinda stuff u wanna do?

 

 **[16:30] Kuroo:**  you making a list?

 

 **[16:32] Brokuto:**  mayb

 

 **[16:32] Kuroo:**  details

 

 **[16:33] Brokuto:**  how do u feel about rimming?

 

 **[16:37] Kuroo:**  uhhhhhhh

 **[16:37] Kuroo:**  don't laugh I totally didn’t just have to google that

 **[16:38] Kuroo:**  I'm....open to it??

 

 **[16:45] Brokuto:**  oh god

 

 **[16:48] Kuroo:**  is that a good oh god?

 

 **[16:50] Brokuto:**  hell yeh would u let me?

 

 **[16:51] Kuroo:**  um, yeah, I guess

 **[16:51] Kuroo:**  i trust you dude, and I'll try anything once

 

 **[16:53] Brokuto:**  thats...yeah. im really into it and like if you turned out not to like it thats totally cool obviously

 **[16:54] Brokuto:**  but like, now you have to not laugh

 **[16:54] Brokuto:**  its like, im glad uve never tried it before

 **[16:54] Brokuto:**  im glad itll be with me

 

 **[16:55] Kuroo:**  Kou are you serious, why would I laugh at that

 

 **[16:56] Brokuto:**  i dunno man its kinda dumb

 

 **[16:57] Kuroo:**  no, it's.....surprisingly sweet, and also weirdly hot

 **[16:57] Kuroo:**  and I feel a little bad that I don't have a Thing I can do for you in return tbh

 **[16:58] Kuroo:**  you know, like, a Thing you haven't done

 

 **[17:00] Brokuto:**  dont feel bad

 **[17:03] Brokuto:**  actually thers kinda one thing

 

 **[16:55] Kuroo:**  I'm all ears!

 

 **[17:03] Brokuto:**  k well i no u know im loud in bed

 **[17:03] Brokuto:**  so i kinda had this idee abotu not being able to make noise

 

 **[17:04] Kuroo:**  you mean like a gag or something??

 

 **[17:04] Brokuto:**  um yeh that cud work

 

 **[17:04] Kuroo:**  dude of course if you wanna try it

 **[17:05] Kuroo:**  admit I’m kinda torn tho, I like the noises you make

 

 **[17:06] Brokuto:**  omg dude :3

 **[17:08] Brokuto:** but i get it

 **[17:08] Brokuto:**  im really exited about the rimming

 

 **[17:09] Kuroo:**  omg

 **[17:09] Kuroo:**  so glad I'm home already because I'm blushing so bad

 

 **[17:09] Brokuto:**  awww bro

 **[17:09] Brokuto:**  pic?

 

 **[17:10] Kuroo:**  as if you've never seen me blush before

 **[17:11] Kuroo:**  [img]

 **[17:11] Kuroo:**  there, happy now?

 

 **[17:13] Brokuto:**  yes

 **[17:13] Brokuto:**  just because I've seen you blush doesn't mean I don't want photographic evidence

 **[17:15] Brokuto:**  so anything for the list?

 

 **[17:16] Kuroo:**  uhhhh

 **[17:18] Kuroo:**  I don't think so

 **[17:20] Kuroo:**  oh, except for - so I dunno how you feel about this and if it's not your thing that's cool

 **[17:21] Kuroo:**  but I'd kinda like to fuck you

 **[17:22] Kuroo:**  sometime?

 

 **[17:22] Brokuto:**  I LOVE GETTING FUCKED

 **[17:23] Brokuto:**  ITS GOIN ON THE LIST

 **[17:23] Brokuto:**  puttin ride u like a pony on the list

 

 **[17:24] Kuroo:**  oh godddd

 

 **[17:26] Brokuto:**  if theres anythin else just lemme know

 **[17:26] Brokuto:**  the list is on my fridge so I cant lose it

 

 **[17:30] Kuroo:**  of course it is

  
  


—

  
  


**FRIDAY**

  


**[11:02] Sawamura:**  dd u hr btl@gd rtns 2mrw NH

 **[11:02] Sawamura:**  asahi+suga cmin 2 tky 2mrw am

 

 **[11:03] Kuroo:**  wtf

  
  


—

  
  


**[11:04] Kuroo:**  bro what does this say ‘dd u hr btl@gd rtns 2mrw NH. asahi+suga cmn 2 tky 2mrw am’

 **[11:04] Kuroo:**  is he allergic to vowels?? That’s it, I’m changing his contact name

 

 **[11:05] Brokuto:**  uh is it a ridle?

 

 **[11:07] Kuroo:**  a riddle??

 

 **[11:10] Brokuto:**  idk cud be

 **[11:10] Brokuto:**  luks like ‘did you hear bootlegged reruns tomorrow NICE HIT. asahi and suga come on to the keg yolo tomorrow and me’

 

 **[11:11] Kuroo:**  … yeah I don’t think that’s right

  
  


—

  
  


**[11:06] Swmr:**  cmn?

 

 **[11:11] Kuroo:**  are you drunk

 **[11:12] Kuroo:**  who taught you to text? Even Bokuto can’t understand it

 **[11:12] Kuroo:**  when a dyslexic 8yo types better than you, you’ve got a problem

 

 **[11:13] Swmr:**  battle@garbage dump 2morrow @nekoma

 

 **[11:13] Kuroo:**  OH

 **[11:13] Kuroo:**  wtf sawamura just say that next time

 **[11:14] Kuroo:**  ohhhhh you guys are all gonna go watch?

 

 **[11:16] Swmr:**  txt ukai he sed go watch if we wan

 

 **[11:17] Kuroo:**  amazing amazing I’ll call Yaku

 **[11:17] Kuroo:**  I’m gonna kick your ass again, dude

 

 **[11:20] Swmr:**  try

 

 **[11:23] Kuroo:**  thought your slogan was ‘fly’

 **[11:23] Kuroo:**  but ‘try’ suits you much better

 

 **[11:26] Swmr:**  yr gn rgrt tht kro

 

 **[11:30] Kuroo:**  if you were Bokuto I’d break up with you

 

 **[11:38] Swmr:**  ?

  
  


—

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


**[09:34] ken doll:**  I saw your status update

 **[09:34] ken doll:**  you’re not really coming, are you?

 

 **[09:36] Kuroo:**  KENMACHINE! GOIN TO SEE SUNNY-D?

 **[09:36] Kuroo:**  ON THE TRAIN RN WITH KAI AND YAKU

 **[09:37] Kuroo:**   [img]

 

 **[09:38] ken doll:**  dear god

 **[09:39] ken doll:**  Leg is gonna have a fit I hate you

 

 **[09:41] Kuroo:**  AS IF WE WOULD MISS THE RETURN OF BATTLE AT THE GARBAGE DUMP

 **[09:42] Kuroo:**  and WHY am I only hearing about this from Sawamura?

 

 **[09:45] ken doll:**  pick a reason

  
  


—

  
  


**[13:18] Kuroo:**  [img]

 **[13:18] Kuroo:**  check out my sweet kouhai bro

 

 **[13:21] Brokuto:** BROOOOOOO

 **[13:21] Brokuto:** tHEY’RE SO TINY

 **[13:21] Brokuto:** acept for how their all pretty huge

 

 **[13:27] Kuroo:**  ikr Leg and Inuoka got even bigger

 **[13:28] Kuroo:**  also check out these gross birds

 **[13:28] Kuroo:**  [img]

 

 **[14:56] Brokuto:**  CROWS!!!

 **[14:56] Brokuto:**  take it u fund out what swarmara wanted then

 

 **[14:57] Kuroo:**  Swarmara. That’s genius

 

 **[14:57] Brokuto:**  we jus finshed practice

 **[14:57] Brokuto:**  [img]

 **[14:58] Brokuto:**  tell swarmara wen hes dun kicking yr ass come up here and il kick his

 

 **[14:59] Kuroo:**  wtf why am I at the bottom of this ass-kicking pyramid

 

 **[15:02] Brokuto:**  yor the prettiest

 

 **[15:05] Kuroo:**  AUGH

 **[15:05] Kuroo:**  angry catfacing @ u rn

 

 **[15:08] Brokuto:**  :-*

  
  


—

 

 

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[07:58] Kuroo:** did you steal my volleyball jacket on saturday

 

**[10:30] ken doll:** pass

 

**[10:41] Kuroo:** stop stealing my clothes you reprobate

**[10:43] Kuroo:** at least leave me the ones I need to not get yelled at

 

**[10:47] ken doll:** they’ll replace it for you, quit whining

**[10:47] ken doll:** is what I would say if I knew anything about it being gone

**[10:48] ken doll:** you probably lost it

**[10:49] ken doll:** but don’t spend too long looking, you won’t find it

  
**[11:00] Kuroo:** there will be blood for this injustice

  
  


—

 

 

**WEDNESDAY**

  


**[07:23] Brokuto:**  i hope its not wierd if i still bring u my tmi

 

 **[08:14] Kuroo:**  if anything it’s less weird now

 

 **[08:16] Brokuto:**  k good bc i just had the NASTEIST wet dream about u

 

 **[08:16] Kuroo:**  oh man see that *should* be weird but it’s just kinda hot

 **[08:17] Kuroo:**  def gross and nasty but also hot

 **[08:17] Kuroo:**  tell me everything

 

 **[08:18] Brokuto:**  so okay fsr i was getin a sex change

 **[08:18] Brokuto:**  jus wait i promise it's good

 **[08:19] Brokuto:**  and when i woke up in the dreem i had lady parts ok

 

 **[08:19] Kuroo:**  okay?

 

 **[08:19] Brokuto:**  but I ALSO STILL HAD A DICK

 

 **[08:19] Kuroo:**  woahhhhh

 **[08:20] Kuroo:**  hermaphrotarou

 

 **[08:20] Brokuto:** AND I CALLED YOU LIKE BRO YOU WON'T BELIEVE

 **[08:20] Brokuto:**  AN U CAME OVER TO PARTY W ME BC I WAS SO HAPPY I WANTED TO CELEBRATE

 **[08:21] Brokuto:**  AND I BASICLY JUST CLIMBED ON UR LAP AND STATED GRINDING ON U??

 

 **[08:22] Kuroo:**  okay dude capslock is a slightly terrifying medium for a sex dream

 

 **[08:22] Brokuto:**  o yeh sorry

 **[08:22] Brokuto:**  anyway grindin

 **[08:22] Brokuto:**  w my dick rubbing gainst ur belly

 **[08:23] Brokuto:**  an YOUR dick all up against my new lady parts

 

 **[08:23] Kuroo:**  omg

 **[08:23] Kuroo:**  okay I admit this is weird but strangely hot

 

 **[08:23] Brokuto:**  THANK FUCK FOR THAT

 **[08:24] Brokuto:**  so ye we made out for awhile and u were like, tuchin my tits thru my clothes and kissing them

 **[08:24] Brokuto:**  and then u were like

 **[08:25] Brokuto:**  super hot bro

 **[08:25] Brokuto:**  u lifted me up and u were all, iv waited long enough, ive got to be inside u now, and u jus SLAMMED me back down rigt on yr dick and started fucking me

 

 **[08:26] Kuroo:**  dude

 **[08:26] Kuroo:**  dream Kuroo is one smooth asshole

 **[08:26] Kuroo:**  I'm both proud and ashamed

 

 **[08:26] Brokuto:**  i mean i imaged u that way dude so th shame is all mine

 **[08:27] Brokuto:**  GOOD THING I FEEL NO SHAME

 **[08:27] Brokuto:**  bc yeh then u flipped us over and u were just slamming me into the couch

 **[08:28] Brokuto:**  an my dick was rubbing btwn us but u stopped and u were like, no I wanna blow you to

 **[08:28] Brokuto:**  so u pulled out and stated sucking me off and fingerin me

 

 **[08:29] Kuroo:**  what the hell dude

 **[08:29] Kuroo:**  what do you EAT to have sex dreams like this

 

 **[08:29] Brokuto:**  then i woke up for reals just as i was cumming and fuk there was so much just jizz al over me holy shit dude

 

 **[08:31] Kuroo:**  I guess it beats punching yourself in the face

 

 **[08:32] Brokuto:**  I ASSURE YOU IT DOES

 

 **[08:38] Kuroo:**  you know the weirdest part about this whole thing

 **[08:38] Kuroo:**  you and me I mean

 **[08:39] Kuroo:**  I keep thinking, man, I gotta tell Kou about this!

 **[08:40] Kuroo:**  amazingly, Kenma didn’t wanna hear about the two of us getting jiggy

 

 **[08:43] Brokuto:**  what did u tell him

 

 **[08:44] Kuroo:**  ummmm

 **[08:44] Kuroo:**  basically, like. Everything?

 **[08:44] Kuroo:**  almost everything

 

 **[08:45] Brokuto:**  almost?

 

 **[08:45] Kuroo:**  yeah he eventually started humming the boss music from ff7 louder and louder until I stopped talking

 

 **[08:46] Brokuto:**  thats fair

 **[08:46] Brokuto:**  he prolly dosnt need the details

 

 **[08:47] Kuroo:**  well he definitely doesn’t *want* them

 

 **[08:47] Brokuto:**  yno u can still talk to me if want

 

 **[08:49] Kuroo:**  yeah? You wanna hear about this ridiculously hot guy I hooked up with?

 

 **[08:50] Brokuto:**  dude always

 

 **[08:51] Kuroo:**  bc it might have been the hottest sex I've ever had

 **[08:51] Kuroo:**  and now he's asking about what underwear I'm wearing and describing filthy things he wants to do to me

 **[08:52] Kuroo:**  and telling me about his kinky sex dreams

 

 **[08:53] Brokuto:**  this guy has the right idea

 **[08:53] Brokuto:**  u should be bffs

 

 **[08:54] Kuroo:**  too late

 **[08:54] Kuroo:**  we already are

 **[08:55] Kuroo:**  gtg dude class <3

 

 **[08:57] Brokuto:**  <33333

  
  


—

  
  


**THURSDAY**

  


**[15:04] Nita-san:** Kuroo-kun! Are we still on for emergency study group tonight?

 

 **[15:08] Kuroo:** Yeah! Did you tell the others?

 

 **[15:10] Nita-san:** Sunakawa is meeting his parents for dinner, and Hanamura has to work.

 **[15:10] Nita-san:** Hamasaki said she would try and stop by but she can’t stay long

 

 **[15:11] Kuroo:** Well I think we know who’ll be aceing the midterm, don’t we? ;)

 **[15:12] Kuroo:** (hint hint I think it’s Kuroo and Nita)

 

 **[15:13] Nita-san:** *u* I won’t let you down, Kuro-senpai!

 

 **[15:15] Kuroo:** Better not! See you tonight ;)

  
  


**—**

  
  


**MONDAY**

  


**[17:04] Kuroo:**  yaakkkuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn

 

 **[17:15] Takoyaku:**  dare I ask

 

 **[17:16] Kuroo:**  took my midterm! fairly sure I didn’t crash and burn!

 

 **[17:20] Takoyaku:**!  

 **[17:20] Takoyaku:** HAVOC

 

 **[17:22] Kuroo:** HAVOOOOC

 

 **[17:24] Takoyaku:** but tomorrow

 **[17:24] Takoyaku:** I have plans tonight

 

 **[17:30] Kuroo:** aw yakkun :<

  
  


—

  
  


**TUESDAY**

  


**[23:46] Kuroo:**  KOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 

 **[23:47] Brokuto:** TETSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU

 

 **[23:47] Kuroo:**  <3 <3 <3

 

 **[23:48] Brokuto:**  ;D ;D

 

 **[23:48] Kuroo:** ooHO feisty

 

 **[23:49] Brokuto:**  wat is this? wat are we doing?

 

 **[23:50] Kuroo:**  SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

 

 **[23:51] Brokuto:**  :"D

 **[23:51] Brokuto:**  no way

 

 **[23:52] Kuroo:**  8D

 

 **[23:52] Brokuto:**  im so proud

 

 **[23:53] Kuroo:**  bokuuu

 **[23:53] Kuroo:**  bokuababe

 **[23:53] Kuroo:**  how u

 

 **[23:55] Brokuto:**  not as good as u im thinkin

 

 **[23:55] Kuroo:**  i fel so guf

 **[23:55] Kuroo:**  os gret

 **[23:55] Kuroo:**  wana came out

 **[23:55] Kuroo:**  *MAKE EOUT

 

 **[23:56] Brokuto:**  yssssss bro always ;)

 **[23:56] Brokuto:**  but ur a lil far rn

 

 **[00:03] Kuroo:**  no

 **[00:03] Kuroo:**  #; <

 **[00:03] Kuroo:**  gona make outuuutt

 

 **[00:05] Brokuto:**  cant believ im saying this

 **[00:05] Brokuto:**  but im not folowing u at all

 **[00:05] Brokuto:**  if ur making out w someone im very ver happy for u

 

 **[00:07] Kuroo:**  wat nooo

 **[00:07] Kuroo:**  bokuuno

 **[00:07] Kuroo:**  thiknin bout uu and yr mouth

 **[00:08] Kuroo:**  so nice

 **[00:08] Kuroo:**  so wan a kiss u  lot

 

 **[00:08] Brokuto:**  noww were talkin

 **[00:09] Brokuto:**  anthing else u wanna do ;)

 

 **[00:09] Kuroo:**  eevertything wit hu

 **[00:10] Kuroo:**  kiss yu erywhere

 **[00:10] Kuroo:**  under all yr clothers gota ake yr clothes off f fr me

 

 **[00:10] Brokuto:**  i wil i promise

 

 **[00:21] Kuroo:**  wannaa ha ve sex tooo bokuuu

 **[00:21] Kuroo:**  kep thinkinn bout u beeinside me

 

 **[00:22] Brokuto:**  fuck tets

 

 **[00:25] Kuroo:**  never dunthat

 **[00:26] Kuroo:**  but wouuld w yo

 **[00:26] Kuroo:**  anything w u

 

 **[00:29] Brokuto:**  this s a whol new side of drunk kuro

 **[00:29] Brokuto:**  i like him A LOT

 **[00:29] Brokuto:**  id make it so gud for u

 

 **[00:31] Kuroo:**  ino u wou ld

 **[00:31] Kuroo:**  tink abou tit whe n im touch ing myself

 **[00:32] Kuroo:**  an in hte shower

 **[00:32] Kuroo:**  aftrr pfactice

 

 **[00:33] Brokuto:**  yeah babes

 **[00:34] Brokuto:**  how u wan it?

 **[00:34] Brokuto:**  want me to bend u over ur bed?

 

 **[00:40] Kuroo:**  wanna see u

 **[00:40] Kuroo:**  see yr fac e

 **[00:40] Kuroo:**  i wan t just.. . dun ca re what wedo just be w u

 **[00:42] Kuroo:**  like u sso muhc

 

 **[00:45] Brokuto:**  go d ur such a sap

 

 **[00:48] Kuroo:**  like e yr hair a n yr arms

 **[00:49] Kuroo:**  suchnice arms an yr ass an d u make me lauh

 

 **[00:50] Brokuto:**  stop im blushing ;)

 **[00:50] Brokuto:**  i like u to babes

 

 **[00:56] Kuroo:**  nope nop neve gonna stopo

 **[00:57] Kuroo:**  jus gona like u forvear

 

 **[01:01] Brokuto:**  i hope so  <3

 **[01:01] Brokuto:**  u cant get rid of m e

 

 **[01:09] Kuroo:**  gt g yakuuun says home an bed now

 **[01:10] Kuroo:**  somean

 

 **[01:12] Brokuto:**  he is mean!

 **[01:12] Brokuto:**  but smart sumtimes

 

 **[01:46] Kuroo:**  don tfoget kou love yu okay

 **[01:46] Kuroo:**  dontca re what we do jus lov u

 

 **[01:47] Brokuto:**  luv u too dude always

 **[01:47] Brokuto:**  drink lotsa water

 **[01:48] Brokuto:**  think of me kissin u goodnite

 **[01:48] Brokuto:**  :-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gross sexting and phonesex than you can shake a stick at.
> 
> also Leg.

**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[09:12] Brokuto:**  GOOD MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNING VIETNAAAAAAAAAAAAM

**[09:12] Brokuto:**  how u feelin today slugger??

**[09:14] Brokuto:**  hope u aprecite i waited until after 9 out of respct for ur hungover

**[10:25] Brokuto:**  some girl is full on snorin throh this class dude its insprational

**[10:25] Brokuto:**  like evryone can hear her snoring

**[10:27] Brokuto:**  prof is crackin up

**[11:04] Brokuto:**  kurohoho

**[11:53] Brokuto:**  tets??

**[11:55] Brokuto:**  fuck please dont be ded

**[11:55] Brokuto:**  if ur dead u better haunt me

**[11:56] Brokuto:**  i mean it son were bros forevar

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[12:00] Brokuto:**  YAKUUUUUUUUU

 

**[14:08] do not eat:**  oh god

**[14:08] do not eat:**  I felt like I could hear that

**[14:09] do not eat:**  too early

 

**[14:10] Brokuto:**  ITS 2 IN THE AFTERNOON

**[14:10] Brokuto:**  ALSO I THINK KURO IS DEAD

 

**[14:13] do not eat:**  I'm sure he's not dead

**[14:14] do not eat:**  might be wishing he was

 

**[14:15] Brokuto:**  Y HE NO REPLY

 

**[14:16] do not eat:**  what am I his keeper

**[14:20] do not eat:**  OH

**[14:20] do not eat:**  he lost his phone on the way home

**[14:21] do not eat:**  we spent about an hour trying to find it, he's such an asshole

**[14:22] do not eat:**  also I didn't tell you this but he cried when we couldn't find it

 

**[14:22] Brokuto:**  he CRIED????

 

**[14:24] do not eat:**  he was totally hammered

**[14:25] do not eat:**  but DON'T tell him I told you

 

**[14:28] Brokuto:**  sure sur

**[14:31] Brokuto:**  u think hes ok tho?

 

**[14:33] do not eat:**  just email him, I'm sure he'll reply when he drags himself out of that stinking pit he calls a bed

 

**[14:34] Brokuto:**  yaku

**[14:34] Brokuto:**  u r savage

 

**[14:40] do not eat:**  thank you ^w^ 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[11:24] Kuroo:**  bro

**[11:24] Kuroo:**  you will not believe

 

**[11:57] Brokuto:**  u lost ur phone

**[11:57] Brokuto:**  u n yaku spent an hour lookin for it in the dark

 

**[11:59] Kuroo:**  we did??

 

**[12:03] Brokuto:**  poss he didnt want u to know that so shh

 

**[12:04] Kuroo:**  yeah man of course

**[12:04] Kuroo:**  he hates us knowing how much he loves us

**[12:05] Kuroo:**  yeah so on the downside I hadn't backed up my photos for like a month

 

**[12:07] Brokuto:**  DUDE NOOOOOOO

 

**[12:08] Kuroo:**  on the upside 

**[12:08] Kuroo:**  uh I'll think of something

 

**[12:12] Brokuto:**  ON THE UPSIDE

**[12:12] Brokuto:**  DRUNK KUROO WAS INCERDIBLE

 

**[12:20] Kuroo:**  oh no

**[12:20] Kuroo:**  don't tell me please

 

**[12:22] Brokuto:**  nah bro it wasnt imbarissing rly

**[12:22] Brokuto:**  u just get real nasty wen ur trashed

**[12:22] Brokuto:**  u made ME blush

 

**[12:28] Kuroo:**  oh my god

 

**[12:32] Brokuto:**  changin ur contract name to nasty ass

**[12:32] Brokuto:**  so proud of u :’)

 

**[12:35] Kuroo:**  get bent

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[09:02] ken doll:**  ps the third years are coming with me

 

**[09:04] Kuroo:**  NO WAY :’)

 

**[09:05] ken doll:**  Inuoka begged me to tell him when you had a game so they could come and watch you and Yaku-san play

**[09:08] ken doll:**  Leg won't stop fidgeting on the train

 

**[09:10] Kuroo:**  I'll speak up in your defense if you have to maim him before you get here

 

**[09:11] ken doll:**  that's all I ask

**[09:12] ken doll:**  don't worry I'll send them home right after

 

**[09:13] Kuroo:**  KOZUME KENMA

**[09:13] Kuroo:**  I raised you better than that

**[09:14] Kuroo:**  we'll take them out for food after the match like good senpai

 

**[09:15] ken doll:**  ugh

 

**[09:16] Kuroo:**  I can't hear you!

 

**[09:20] ken doll:**  ugh fine

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[12:35] Brokuto:**  KUROO MY DUDE

**[12:35] Brokuto:**  MY SUGAR PLUM FAIRY

**[12:35] Brokuto:**  CONGRATS U GUYS KICKED ASS 

 

**[12:40] Kuroo:**  thanks :D

**[12:40] Kuroo:**  still can't believe it

**[12:41] Kuroo:**  wait bro did you watch?

 

**[12:42] Brokuto:**  of course!!!

**[12:42] Brokuto:**  kenma told me it was hapenin ^u^

**[12:43] Brokuto:**  akaashi fond me a stream of it!

 

**[13:12] Kuroo:**  sry dude out w the team et al

**[13:12] Kuroo:** [img]

 

**[13:13] Brokuto:**  !!!!!!!!!!

**[13:13] Brokuto:**  kenma!!

**[13:14] Brokuto:**  is that inoka and leg???? SAY HI FOR ME BRO

 

**[13:15] Kuroo:**  [img]

**[13:15] Kuroo:**  everyone says hi :>

 

**[13:17] Brokuto:**  aww bro i miss u all

**[13:20] Brokuto:**  yaku looks fierce!!!!!

**[13:20] Brokuto:**  he get that bruise in the game?? i dint see him go down

 

**[13:22] Kuroo:**  nah he broke up a fight last night

**[13:23] Kuroo:**  some dude hassling a girl

**[13:23] Kuroo:**  walked her home after even tho he had a black eye and bloody nose

 

**[13:24] Brokuto:**  YAKU IS SO FUCKING COOL

 

**[13:26] Kuroo:**  right? Apparently she asked for his number after

 

**[13:28] Brokuto:**  ugh so cool

**[14:40] Brokuto:**  u guys still out?

 

**[14:45] Kuroo:**  nah took the third years to the station

**[14:45] Kuroo:**  going to the mall with ken doll <3

**[14:46] Kuroo:**  you okay?

 

**[14:47] Brokuto:**  yeh man yrah jus restless

 

**[14:48] Kuroo:**  call Akaashi, ask him to toss for you

 

**[14:50] Brokuto:**  nah man he too busy for that

 

**[14:53] Kuroo:**  if he's too busy he'll tell you

**[14:53] Kuroo:**  just ask him

 

**[14:54] Brokuto:**  yeh ok

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[15:03] Akaashi Keiji:**  Hitomu, I apologise, but can we meet at six instead of four?

**[15:03] Akaashi Keiji:**  Bokuto-san needs some company and I agreed to play volleyball with him for a short while.

**[15:04] Akaashi Keiji:**  Providing that you don't mind.

 

**[15:06] Janome Hitomu:**  No that's okay, your friend needs you

**[15:06] Janome Hitomu:**  still wanna meet at the library?

 

**[15:07] Akaashi Keiji:**  Of course.

**[15:07] Akaashi Keiji:**  Thank you for understanding.

 

**[15:07] Janome Hitomu:**  Of course!

**[15:08] Janome Hitomu:**  See you tonight :)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[21:38] Brokuto:** Kuroo dude

**[21:38] Brokuto:** Serious question

 

**[21:40] Kuroo:** oh okay serious face on

**[21:41] Kuroo:** what's up

 

**[21:42] Brokuto:** what at u wearing rn?

 

**[21:42] Kuroo:**  uhhhh my pjs?

 

**[21:42] Brokuto:** ug come in man ur suposed to say NOHTING

**[21:42] Brokuto:** get w the porgram

 

**[21:43] Kuroo:**  OH

**[21:43] Kuroo:**  gotcha

**[21:43] Kuroo:**  well you know I can't lie to you bro

**[21:43] Kuroo:** but ask me again ;)

 

**[21:44] Brokuto:** wat are u wearing ;) ;)

 

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  !!!

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  weirdly enough dude

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  I'm not wearing anything rn

 

**[21:44] Brokuto:** wow same

**[21:45] Brokuto:** crazy coinsidence

 

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  woah!! what are the chances

 

**[21:45] Brokuto:** so u kno the list

**[21:46] Brokuto:** The List

 

**[21:46] Kuroo:**  as if I could forget The List

 

**[21:46] Brokuto:** been wandering what u get to first afrer are next date

 

**[21:47] Kuroo:**  you been thinking about me?

**[21:47] Kuroo:**  I'm flattered :3

 

**[21:47] Brokuto:** cant stop thinking bout u

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  u make it HARD

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  to get thru the day

 

**[21:48] Kuroo:** makes it hard for me too when you text me naked selfies during class

**[21:48] Kuroo:** not that I'm complaining

 

**[21:48] Brokuto:**  u like those? u open them in class

 

**[21:48] Kuroo:**  almost

**[21:49] Kuroo:** saw enough to make the rest of the lecture VERY uncomfortable

 

**[21:49] Brokuto:** what abot after lecture? dont tell me I cpuld resist my pics

 

**[21:49] Kuroo:**  hey not all of us need to jerk of fifteen times a gay

**[21:50] Kuroo:**  *DAY

 

**[21:50] Brokuto:** ohohoho

**[21:50] Brokuto:** a fuedal slip?

 

**[21:50] Kuroo:** shut up omg

 

**[21:51] Brokuto:** im insulted tho dude

**[21:51] Brokuto:** those pics were a gift

**[21:51] Brokuto:** :'(

 

**[21:53] Kuroo:** okay honestly the only reason I didn't was I had class all day and then practice and there's nothing sexy about that locker room

 

**[21:53] Brokuto:** exceptable

**[21:53] Brokuto:** tell me about this gay u jerk off with

 

**[21:54] Kuroo:** did you mean you

**[21:54] Kuroo:** bro you're so vain

 

**[21:54] Brokuto:** is he hot?

**[21:54] Brokuto:**  great abs?

 

**[21:54] Kuroo:** killer abs

**[21:55] Kuroo:** but honestly

**[21:55] Kuroo:** what gets me is his thighs

**[21:55] Kuroo:** and his ARMS

**[21:55] Kuroo:** holy shit

 

**[21:56] Brokuto:**  ur making me blush dude

**[21:56] Brokuto:**  look

**[21:57] Brokuto:**  [img]

 

**[21:57] Kuroo:**  oh wow that blush goes all the way down huh?

 

**[21:57] Brokuto:**  yup 8)

 

**[21:58] Kuroo:**  ugh dude you make me feel so gay

**[21:58] Kuroo:**  you're so fucking CUTE

 

**[21:58] Brokuto:**  aww babes

**[21:58] Brokuto:**  thats super gay

 

**[21:59] Kuroo:**  I don't give a shit

 

**[22:00] Brokuto:**  not much gayer than u sucking me tho

**[22:00] Brokuto:**  u still wanna

 

**[22:00] Kuroo:**  fuck, so much

**[22:01] Kuroo:** um I've kinda only done that a couple times

**[22:01] Kuroo:**  so you better tell me what you like

 

**[22:01] Brokuto:**  want u to start slow, just teasing me

**[22:02] Brokuto:**  u can start w my thighs since u like em so much

 

**[22:02] Kuroo:**  I do, I just wanna sink my teeth into them

**[22:03] Kuroo:**  you seemed to really get off on me biting you, before. So....yeah I wanna do that more.

 

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  fuck, yeah

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  want u to leave marks all over

 

**[22:04] Kuroo:**  so you like a lotta foreplay huh

**[22:05] Kuroo:**  take my time getting you all worked up

 

**[22:07] Brokuto:**  with u, yeah

**[22:07] Brokuto:**  dont wanna rush it

 

**[22:08] Kuroo:**  just w me?

 

**[22:09] Brokuto:**  yeah u know im easy

**[22:09] Brokuto:**  but we only get so much time togethr

**[22:09] Brokuto:**  i wanna go real slow an watch u blow me

**[22:10] Brokuto:**  u ever finger a guy when ur down in him?

**[22:10] Brokuto:**  thats what i like

**[22:11] Brokuto:**  what im doing now

 

**[22:11] Kuroo:**  fuuuc kk kou

**[22:12] Kuroo:** only ever mysefl

**[22:12] Kuroo:**  wanna do it to you tho

 

**[22:14] Brokuto** :  do it to urself now? like its me?

 

**[22:15] Kuroo** :  fuck okay

 

**[22:16] Brokuto** :  pics?

 

**[22:17] Kuroo** :  gimme a sex

**[22:17] Kuroo** :  *sec

**[22:18] Kuroo** :  fuck we/

 

**[22:20] Brokuto** :  wanna pic of ur mouth too

**[22:20] Brokuto** :  w ur fingers

 

**[22:23] Kuroo** :  [img]

**[22:23] Kuroo** :  [img]

**[22:24] Kuroo** :  [img]

**[22:24] Kuroo** :  miss youu

 

**[22:26] Brokuto** :  [img]

**[22:26] Brokuto** :  fuckin miss u to tets

 

**[22:28] Kuroo** :  cal l me? i wanna hear u

  
  


“Kou?”

 

“Tetsu—”

 

“I—I feel so dirty, oh my god.”

 

“You  _ are _ dirty, ahaha dude I’m so proud.”

 

“Shut the hell u—up.” 

 

“Awww don’t be shy, dude—I’m so hot for you right now, I wanna hear you—”

 

“Ah, ah, Kou, I w—want you to touch me again, I— _ ah. _ ”

 

“God, shit—you sound  _ wrecked _ .”

 

“Haha I  _ feel _ wrecked— _ oh god _ .”

 

“Ah, Tetsu, Tetsurou—”

 

“Mmmmahh  _ Koutarou— _ ”

 

“Hn— _ hah, ah— _ ”

  
  


**[22:50] Kuroo** :  hey, sorry that was just like. ten minutes of heavy breathing haha.

**[22:50] Kuroo** :  thanks for calling

 

**[22:51] Brokuto** :  way better that way anyway

**[22:51] Brokuto** :  like to here u

 

**[22:52] Kuroo** :  me too

**[22:54] Kuroo** :  kou, come stay this week. I really miss you.

 

**[22:55] Brokuto** :  no way im saying no to u

 

**[22:55] Kuroo** :  it’s okay? You gonna miss anything important?

 

**[22:55] Brokuto** :  u, if im not ther

 

**[22:56] Kuroo** :  come the fuck on dude :D

**[22:56] Kuroo** :  I’d blush but I’m still bright red from before

 

**[22:57] Brokuto** :  look so good like that

**[22:58] Brokuto** :  so u gonna take me out?

 

**[23:01] Kuroo** :  can't decide

**[23:01] Kuroo** :  part of me wants to take you out and spoil you

**[23:02] Kuroo** :  the rest wants to stay in bed all weekend

 

**[23:02] Brokuto** :  fuck

**[23:02] Brokuto** :  u shoud take me out and show me off

**[23:02] Brokuto** :  for mebbe a hour

**[23:03] Brokuto** :  then bed the rest of the time

**[23:03] Brokuto** :  ;)

 

**[23:03] Kuroo** :  noted ;)

 

**[23:03] Brokuto** :  im a lucky guy

**[23:04] Brokuto** :  u know what i wouldnt be supposed to?

**[23:04] Brokuto** :  opposed

**[23:04] Brokuto** :  get som of ur cute pics durin lectures ;)

**[23:04] Brokuto** :  it culd be my reward for goin

 

**[23:05] Kuroo** :  well I guess I can't refuse that when you've been so generous

 

**[23:05] Brokuto** :  ur the best :-*

**[23:05] Brokuto** :  kiss for u

 

**[23:06] Kuroo** :  I dunno if I should tell you this but

**[23:06] Kuroo** :  obvs I really liked everything we did, when I stayed

**[23:07] Kuroo** :  fuck, this is stupid

 

**[23:07] Brokuto** :  cmon friend

**[23:08] Brokuto** :  tell ur best bro

 

**[23:08] Kuroo** :  yeah yeah

**[23:08] Kuroo** :  like you being my best bro doesn't make this 50x harder to tell you :p

**[23:09] Kuroo** :  okay whatever

**[23:10] Kuroo** :  more than any of the other stuff I miss kissing you

 

**[23:11] Brokuto** :  wow

 

**[23:12] Kuroo** :  yeah i said it was stupid

 

**[23:13] Brokuto** :  not stupid

**[23:13] Brokuto** :  im thinking of all or kisses

**[23:13] Brokuto** :  how u like being kissed best

**[23:13] Brokuto** :  ?

 

**[23:14] Kuroo** :  how? I dunno

**[23:15] Kuroo** :  shit, I'm embarrassed now

**[23:15] Kuroo** :  which I know is stupid considering we basically just had phone sex

 

**[23:16] Brokuto** :  thinking about kissing u while u fuck me real slow

**[23:16] Brokuto** :  im not embarrassed

**[23:17] Brokuto** :  wanna do that when I visit?

 

**[23:18] Kuroo** :  fuck

**[23:18] Kuroo** :  anything, dude

**[23:19] Kuroo** :  you want me to fuck you, I'm in

**[23:20] Kuroo** :  uuhhhhh no pun intended

 

**[23:20] Brokuto** :  LOL DUDE

 

**[23:21] Kuroo** :  sry sry don’t wanna ruin the mood

**[23:22] Kuroo** :  back to me screwing you

 

**[23:22] Brokuto** :  yeh i want it

**[23:22] Brokuto** :  getting worked up again thinkin about it

 

**[23:23] Kuroo** :  how long you think you could go without jacking off

 

**[23:24] Brokuto** :  huh nvr really thot about it

 

**[23:26] Kuroo** :  was just thinking

**[23:26] Kuroo** :  could you wait until the weekend

**[23:27] Kuroo** :  promise I'd make it worth the wait ;)

 

**[23:28] Brokuto** :  fuck man

**[23:30] Brokuto** :  ok yeah

 

**[23:31] Kuroo** :  you sure? that's a whole four days

 

**[23:32] Brokuto** :  im kinda like hard now tho so can i go one more round?

**[23:32] Brokuto** :  then yeah

**[23:32] Brokuto** :  im in

 

**[23:33] Kuroo** :  sure if I can listen again

**[23:34] Kuroo** :  maybe tell you what I'm gonna do to you at the weekend

 

**[23:35] Brokuto** :  F U C K

**[23:35] Brokuto** :  ofc

**[23:35] Brokuto** :  call me like rn

  
**[23:35] Kuroo** :  :D


	6. Chapter 6

**MONDAY**

  


**[08:59] Kuroo** :  [img]

 **[08:59] Kuroo** :  morning sunshine

 **[09:00] Kuroo** :  how're you doing with your challenge?

 

 **[09:02] Brokuto** :  thats just mean babes

 **[09:02] Brokuto** :  u look so fucking hot

 **[09:02] Brokuto** :  but im being good for u

 

 **[09:03] Kuroo** :  awwww you sure? Class got cancelled this morning so I'm just here in bed with nothing to do...

 **[09:03] Kuroo** :  just looking through your pictures

 

 **[09:04] Brokuto** :  fuck u tease

 **[09:04] Brokuto** :  who kknew?

 

 **[09:04] Kuroo** :  me? a tease??

 **[09:04] Kuroo** :  I'm innocent Kou, ask anyone

 **[09:05] Kuroo** :  (not Kenma, he lies)

 

 **[09:05] Brokuto** :  what happens if i fail n touch myself

 

 **[09:05] Kuroo** :  ohhhhh nothing

 **[09:05] Kuroo** :  I mean, I won't fuck you, but that's all

 

 **[09:05] Brokuto** :  u dick

 **[09:06] Brokuto** :  no sex at all?

 

 **[09:07] Kuroo** :  just think how good its gonna feel

 **[09:07] Kuroo** :  when you haven't touched yourself all week

 **[09:07] Kuroo** :  and you want it so badly

 **[09:07] Kuroo** :  i promise it'll be worth it when you get here

 **[09:08] Kuroo** :  i'm gonna get you naked first chance I get

 **[09:08] Kuroo** :  put my mouth on you

 **[09:08] Kuroo** :  got my fingers in my mouth  while I jack off, thinking about sucking you

 

 **[09:09] Brokuto** :  fuck its taking all i got not shove my hand in my pants rn

 **[09:09] Brokuto** :  i hate u

 

 **[09:09] Kuroo** :  sorry sorry

 

 **[09:10] Brokuto** :  no u arent

 **[09:10] Brokuto** :  u love this

 

 **[09:10] Kuroo** :  just bc I wanna make you feel good

 **[09:11] Kuroo** :  and I'm gonna make you feel so good this weekend

 

 **[09:12] Brokuto** :  [img]

 **[09:12] Brokuto** :  swear im not touching its jus ur stupid texts

 

 **[09:13] Kuroo** :  fuck fuck fuck

 

 **[09:13] Brokuto** :  u fucking owe me

 **[09:13] Brokuto** :  wat do i do w this?

 

 **[09:13] Kuroo** :  cold shower?

 **[09:14] Kuroo** :  think about gross clubrooms?

 

 **[09:14] Brokuto** :  this is so unhelthy

 **[09:14] Brokuto** :  i wanna know how ur gonna make it up to me but it wont help

 

 **[09:14] Kuroo** :  yeah don't think about it

 **[09:15] Kuroo** :  hey how about I see if you can come to practice Saturday? I'll have to go anyway

 **[09:15] Kuroo** :  Yaku will be there, and you've met some of the other guys before

 

 **[09:16] Brokuto** :  thatll be fun!

 **[09:16] Brokuto** :  havent seen u play in a while

 

 **[09:16] Kuroo** :  yeah well I'm gonna see if coach will let you play

 **[09:17] Kuroo** :  the first years could use the practice receiving a spike like yours

 

 **[09:18] Brokuto** :  duuuuude

 **[09:18] Brokuto** :  i love u

 

 **[09:20] Kuroo** :  ahh maybe it's the post-orgasm haze but I love you too kiddo

 

 **[09:21] Brokuto** :  dont say the o word

 

 **[09:21] Kuroo** :  oops sorry

 

 **[09:22] Brokuto** :  ur lucky ur cute

 

 **[09:22] Kuroo** :  8)

 **[09:22] Kuroo** :  I'm just lucky

 

 **[09:23] Brokuto** :  sap

 

 **[09:24] Kuroo** :  that's me

 **[09:24] Kuroo** :  also I gotta get up for real now, next class is looming

 **[09:25] Kuroo** :  keep up the good work bro I believe in you

 

 **[09:26] Brokuto** :  I need ur words of incouragement

 **[09:26] Brokuto** :  thx bro

  
  


—

  
  


**TUESDAY**

  


**[13:45] Kuroo:** Hey, Nita-san, sorry I missed you after class. I had to run to a meeting w my supervisor.

 **[13:45] Kuroo:** Hamasaki said you needed something?

 

 **[13:45] Nita-san:** Oh no no it’s nothing important! (n˘v˘•)¬

 

 **[13:48] Kuroo:** see you at study group tonight then? :)

 

 **[13:48] Nita-san:** Ohh actually I can’t make it, my mother is in town.

 **[13:48] Nita-san:** I’m so sorry!

 

 **[13:51] Kuroo:** that’s too bad, but I bet it’ll be nice to see her?

 

 **[13:51] Nita-san:** Well, yes and no...she’s always asking me why haven’t I found a boyfriend yet.

 **[13:52] Nita-san:** As if that’s the only reason I came to university!

 **[13:52] Nita-san:** Sorry, I hope I haven’t embarrassed you (´ω｀*)

 

 **[13:55] Kuroo:** not at all :) mine is exactly the same! Probably worse tbh.

 

 **[13:55] Nita-san:** What do you tell her?

 

 **[13:57] Kuroo:** to stop being so nosy and worry about finding herself a boyfriend before she worries about me

 

 **[13:57] Nita-san:** lol! You’re close with your mother?

 

 **[14:02] Kuroo:** yeah, she raised me on her own

 **[14:03] Kuroo:** we don’t let each other get away with anything!

 

 **[14:04] Nita-san:** I bet! You’re very strict with the study group, did you learn that from her?

 

 **[14:07] Kuroo:** eh, a little. And from my teammates tbh. Have you met Yaku yet? We were at high school together

 **[14:07] Kuroo:** he’s the kind of strict my mom aspires to

 

 **[14:08] Nita-san:** No, I haven’t met Yaku-san yet! I’m a little afraid to now (*´∀`*)

 

 **[14:10] Kuroo:** oh no he’s only strict with his teammates. Well, and his friends, but he wouldn’t be mean to a cute girl.

 

 **[14:10] Nita-san:** Oh!

 **[14:11] Nita-san:** I just remembered, did you get the email about the exhibition that opens this week?

 **[14:11] Nita-san:** With images from the Hubble telescope?

 

 **[14:14] Kuroo:** ahh no way!! I totally missed that!

 

 **[14:14] Nita-san:** Would you like to go on Saturday?

 **[14:15] Nita-san:** We could ask everyone, I mean!

 

 **[14:18] Kuroo:** aw, that sounds great but I have a friend visiting this weekend, sorry

 

 **[14:18] Nita-san:** You could invite her, I’m sure nobody would mind!

 

 **[14:25] Kuroo:** him :) I’d really like to but we have a full itinerary

 **[14:25] Kuroo:** let me know how it is though

 **[14:27] Kuroo:** I gotta run to the store before the study group descends

 **[14:27] Kuroo:** see you in class!

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:53] Kuroo:** love youuuu xxx

 

 **[15:03] The Mothership:** what’s the catch

 

 **[15:04] Kuroo:** excuse you

 

 **[15:06] The Mothership:** are you in jail?

 **[15:06] The Mothership:** did you knock someone up??

 

 **[15:07] Kuroo:** MOM

 **[15:07] Kuroo:** COME ON

 

 **[15:08] The Mothership:** did you kill someone?

 

 **[15:10] Kuroo:** did you take paranoia pills today!?

 

 **[15:11] The Mothership:** it’s my job to worry

 

 **[15:12] Kuroo:** well you’re fired

 

 **[15:14] The Mothership:** can I have the last twenty years of my life back?

 **[15:14] The Mothership:** just kidding I love you too xxx

  
  


—

  
  


**FRIDAY**

  


**[14:53] Brokuto:**  DUDE GET REDY

 **[14:53] Brokuto:**  IM ON THE TRIAN

 

 **[14:54] Kuroo:**  :D

 **[14:55] Kuroo:** so on a scale of one to leaky firehose, how desperate are you to jerk off rn?

 

 **[14:56] Brokuto:**  VOLCANIC

 

 **[14:57] Kuroo:**  I feel like I should call in a blanket warning to the transport authority

 **[14:57] Kuroo:**  Watch out for young buff dudes with awesome hair and a tendency for indecent exposure

 

 **[14:59] Brokuto:**  im bhaving!

 **[14:59] Brokuto:**  im not u ;)

 

 **[15:01] Kuroo:**  that was like 80% your fault

 

 **[15:01] Brokuto:**  my proudest momen t

 

 **[15:02] Kuroo:**  my shame

 **[15:03] Kuroo:**  seriously tho dude I'm really excited for you to get here :D

 **[15:03] Kuroo:**  it almost feels like I imagined the whole thing, coming to stay the other week, all the stuff we did

 

 **[15:04] Brokuto:**  aww

 **[15:06] Brokuto:**  ik what u mean, feels lik ages ago

 **[15:06] Brokuto:**  u got big plans for us?

 

 **[15:07] Kuroo:**  you could say that ;)

 **[15:10] Kuroo:**  yeah no I'm totally bluffing

 **[15:10] Kuroo:**  I have some ideas tho

 

 **[15:11] Brokuto:**  is the first idea to gte me of the sec u see me

 **[15:11] Brokuto:**  bc im dying

 **[15:12] Brokuto:**  ill let u fuck me on the platform if i hav to

 

 **[15:13] Kuroo:**  let’s hope it doesn’t come to that

 **[15:14] Kuroo:**  but yeah I figured we could go dump your crap at my apartment first

 

 **[15:14] Brokuto:**  GOOD

 

 **[15:14] Kuroo:**  I'd make a joke about you only wanting my body but I am dying to get you off again

 

 **[15:15] Brokuto:**  fck i wannt it so bad

 **[15:16] Brokuto:**  lik its just today thats rly rough man

 **[15:16] Brokuto:**  ive been doing so good w yr evil challenge

 **[15:16] Brokuto:**  but i cant wait to see u

 

 **[15:17] Kuroo:**  you have dude I'm so impressed :)

 

 **[15:18] Brokuto:**  ty ty

 **[15:19] Brokuto:**  ive been thinkibg bout u all morning tho

 **[15:20] Brokuto:**  want u rely bad

 

 **[15:22] Kuroo:**  auugh I know dude me too

 

 **[15:24] Brokuto:**  distract me pls

 **[15:24] Brokuto:**  wat r we doing (not sex)

 

 **[15:27] Kuroo:**  okay!

 **[15:28] Kuroo:**  so coach actually really liked the idea of you training with us

 **[15:28] Kuroo:**  esp when I suggested everyone could use your spikes for receiving practice

 **[15:29] Kuroo:**  he'd already heard of you, and not just from me and yakkun, I guess maybe they'd wanted to recruit you after school?

 

 **[15:31] Brokuto:**  broooooo

 **[15:32] Brokuto:**  that wuldve been so awsome

 

 **[15:37] Kuroo:**  it's good you went away tho

 **[15:37] Kuroo:**  our team isn't that prestigious

 

 **[15:37] Brokuto:**  we couldve made it grate!

 **[15:38] Brokuto:**  but yeah i gues

 **[15:38] Brokuto:**  :(

 

 **[15:42] Kuroo:**  nah man you deserve a strong team :)

 **[15:42] Kuroo:**  like Fukurodani, you were their ace sure, but they were strong even without you

 **[15:43] Kuroo:**  that's the kinda team you should be on

 

 **[15:44] Brokuto:**  so sweet bro

 **[15:44] Brokuto:**  u busy?

 

 **[15:48] Kuroo:**  well I’m totally not tidying my apartment to impress this cute guy that’s coming over

 **[15:48] Kuroo:**  I just always burn my bedsheets on fridays

 

 **[15:49] Brokuto:**  ofc ofc

 **[15:49] Brokuto:**  so yr plns this weekdn involve bed then ;);)

 

 **[15:53] Kuroo:**  I think we established that :p

 **[15:55] Kuroo:**  oh one other idea I had

 **[15:55] Kuroo:**  okay it wasn’t exactly my idea and maybe it's lame but I thought you might think it's cool

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  a classmate told me about this exhibition that opens this weekend, they have all these photos of space and stuff

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  if we get stir crazy in the apartment it's not too far

 

 **[15:57] Brokuto:**  tht sounds so cool!

 **[15:57] Brokuto:**  voleyball, space, sex

 **[15:57] Brokuto:**  perf weekend

 

 **[16:04] Kuroo:**  well you know

 **[16:04] Kuroo:**  you tried really hard and I wanna show you a good time too :3

 

 **[16:04] Brokuto:** im looking forwd to it

 **[16:05] Brokuto:** u qt

 

 **[16:21] Kuroo:**  auuufhhj

 **[16:21] Kuroo:**  :)

 

 **[16:25] Brokuto:** not long nw

 **[16:25] Brokuto:** watcha wanna do to me wen we get back to yr place?

 **[16:26] Brokuto:** gimme a hint

 **[16:26] Brokuto:** ;)

 

 **[16:31] Kuroo:**  two words

 **[16:31] Kuroo:**  blow

 **[16:31] Kuroo:**  job

 

 **[16:32] Brokuto:** yr killing me tetsu

 **[16:32] Brokuto:** i was wrong to much train left for sexy tlk

 **[16:34] Brokuto:** u gonna hold my hand wen were in space?

 **[16:34] Brokuto:** u promised to show me off

 

 **[16:37] Kuroo:**  if you wanna

 

 **[16:38] Brokuto:** is it okay?

 **[16:38] Brokuto:** dnt have to if u dont want ppl to see

 

 **[16:39] Kuroo:** oh no dude I totally do

 **[16:40] Kuroo:** I meant like

 **[16:41] Kuroo:** I didn't think you'd want to

 **[16:41] Kuroo:** but I do so if you do

 **[16:41] Kuroo:** then yeah :3

 

 **[16:42] Brokuto:** :D

 **[16:42] Brokuto:** dont be dum ofc i do

 **[16:44] Brokuto:** almost ther :-*

 **[16:47] Brokuto:** wud u hit me if i kiss u

 

 **[16:50] Kuroo:** never :x

  
  


—

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


**[12:03] ken doll:** apparently two men were just arrested for trying to steal a stingray from an aquarium in tokyo

 **[12:03] ken doll:** I’ll bail out Bokuto but not you

 

 **[12:12] Kuroo:** DUDE I WISH ID THOT OF THAT

 **[12:12] Kuroo:** also thanx kenma i love u 2 :3

 

 **[12:13] ken doll:** hi Bokuto

 **[12:14] ken doll:** is Kuroo alive?

 

 **[12:14] Kuroo:** prolly

 **[12:16] Kuroo:** he sed hes in a sex indused comma

 

 **[12:16] ken doll:** gross

 **[12:16] ken doll:** good for you

 

 **[12:17] Kuroo:** he also sed not to tell u that so f he asks

 

 **[12:18] ken doll:** I know nothing

 **[12:18] ken doll:** and yet I still know more than I want to

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:02] ready..SET..go:**  Hello, Bokuto-san. It looks like you and Kuroo-san are having fun :)

 

 **[14:03] KEYTAROU:**  AKAASHIIIII :D

 **[14:03] KEYTAROU:**  SO MUCH FUN

 **[14:04] KEYTAROU:**  wish u and Kenma were here to tho

 

 **[14:05] ready..SET..go:**  I'd like to see them both.

 **[14:06] ready..SET..go:**  But I would think that having extra company would somewhat undermine the point of your visit.

 

 **[14:07] KEYTAROU:**  !!!!!!!!!

 **[14:07] KEYTAROU:**  AKASHI

 **[14:08] KEYTAROU:**  WAS THAT A SEX JK

 

 **[14:09] ready..SET..go:**  Yes, I suppose it was.

 

 **[14:10] KEYTAROU:**  THATS SO AWSOME?!???!

 

 **[14:11] ready..SET..go:**  Perhaps next time Kuroo-san visits you and he could have dinner with Hitomu and I?

 

 **[14:13] KEYTAROU:**  !!!!

 **[14:13] KEYTAROU:**  hitome is your date person? :) :)

 

 **[14:11] ready..SET..go:**  Ah, yes. I’d like to introduce you, if it wouldn’t be an inconvenience.

 

 **[14:13] KEYTAROU:**  no way!!!!! I totilly wanna meet him!!

 **[14:13] KEYTAROU:**  so like a double date??

 **[14:14] KEYTAROU:**  i mean me n kuro arnt exactly dating but if u think its ok

 

 **[14:15] ready..SET..go:**  You aren't?

 **[14:15] ready..SET..go:**  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous.

 

 **[14:15] KEYTAROU:**  not at al freind im flattened u think i cud date a guy Iike kuroo

 

 **[14:16] ready..SET..go:**  Of course you could, Bokuto-san.

 **[14:16] ready..SET..go:**  You're very well suited.

 

 **[14:17] KEYTAROU:**  ur too nice 8D  

  
  


—

  
  


**[16:17] Swmr:**  soda made me install this predictive treat thing

 **[16:18] Swmr:**  silently my restive wad too bad to read dirty!

 **[16:19] Swmr:**  heat Bokuroo was on titan toy guys want yo get or drink on t object?

 

 **[16:20] Kuroo:**  Sawamura this is not much of an improvement

 

 **[16:22] Swmr:**  u + B + me + beer

 **[16:22] Swmr:**  2nite

 

 **[16:22] Kuroo:**  dude yes!

 **[16:24] Kuroo:**  unless you're after a threesome then I'll have to check with the little woman

 

 **[16:25] Swmr:** u gt gf nw? gd 4 u

 

 **[16:25] Kuroo:**  nah I meant Boku

 

 **[16:25] Swmr:** rly yaku sd u w grl

 

 **[16:26] Kuroo:**  okay I'm gonna regret this but put the predictive text back on I beg you

 **[16:26] Kuroo:**  and Yaku needs to keep his big mouth shut

 

 **[16:27] Swmr:** I hear you Suga us just as bad

 

 **[16:28] Kuroo:**  buddy that was almost completely legible, I'm so proud :’)

 

 **[16:30] Swmr:** suck a duck

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat invite sent]_

 

 **[20:34] Kuroo:** on your way Swmr?

 

 **[20:34] Swmr:** is that appeased to be me?

 

 **[20:35] Brokuto:** YEH BRO CUS UR ALERGIK TO VOWELS

 

 **[20:36] Swmr:** I am not they’re just intruder

 **[20:36] Swmr:** *insufficient

 **[20:36] Swmr:** *inefficient

 

 **[20:37] Kuroo:** you’re right this is much faster

 

 **[20:37] Brokuto:** BANTS

 

 **[20:37] Kuroo:** BANTS

 

 **[20:38] Swmr:** oh were still should what?

 **[20:38] Swmr:** *doing that

 

 **[20:39] Kuroo:** Sawamura is having teething issues with his predictive text, bro

 

 **[20:39] Brokuto:** BROOOOOO

 **[20:39] Brokuto:** sad sad times

 **[20:41] Brokuto:** BUT YEH DUDE WHATS UR ETA

 

 **[20:42] Swmr:** thrifty minutes

 

 **[20:42] Brokuto:** is that like

 **[20:42] Brokuto:** btw thirty an fifty?

 **[20:42] Brokuto:** THAT’S GENIUS

 

 **[20:42] Kuroo:** that would be forty

 

 **[20:43] Brokuto:** o yeh

 

 **[20:43] Swmr:** *thirty

 **[20:43] Swmr:** sorry Bonita I don’t think it’ll coach on

 

 **[20:45] Brokuto:** D:

 

 **[20:45] Kuroo:** HA

 

 **[20:48] Swmr:** bants

  
  


—

  
  


**SUNDAY**

 

 

**[10:09] Swmr:**  i doubt know wise idea it was to mess with me

**[10:09] Swmr:**  butt you can both knock it off

 

 **[11:46] Kuroo:** whatever it was it was Bokuto's idea

 **[11:46] Kuroo:** mess with you how?

 

 **[11:49] Swmr:**  luck fast

 **[11:49] Swmr:**  *last night

 **[11:49] Swmr:**  you and bonjour getting all handsy with reach other

 

 **[11:50] Kuroo:**  oh shit were we?

 **[11:50] Kuroo:**  I'm so sorry buddy but I promise it wasn't a joke at your expense

 **[11:50] Kuroo:**  nothing like that

 **[11:51] Kuroo:**  we were just messing with each other I guess?

 

 **[11:52] Swmr:**  like gassy chicken?

 **[11:52] Swmr:**  *gay

 

 **[11:54] Kuroo:**  something like that

 

 **[11:55] Swmr:**  party week

 **[11:55] Swmr:**  *okay well

 **[11:56] Swmr:**  you guys might kissy wanna be careful

 **[11:56] Swmr:**  *just

 **[11:57] Swmr:**  if I Disney know you I'd have thought you were dating

 **[11:57] Swmr:**  for fucks salt

 **[11:57] Swmr:**  duck it

 **[11:58] Swmr:**  I'm gonna kill soda

  



	7. Chapter 7

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[09:37] do not eat:** hey man, it was really good to play with you on Saturday

**[09:37] do not eat:** your spike has only gotten more terrifying

 

**[09:38] KEYTAROU:**  dude :D SPEAK FOR URSELF

**[09:38] KEYTAROU:**  i hardly no anyone who can recieve like u!!

**[09:39] KEYTAROU:**  mebbe that gardian deity at karasuno

 

**[09:42] do not eat:**  Nishinoya? That kid makes me genuinely afraid

**[09:42] do not eat:**  I don’t think he knows the concept of fear

 

**[09:44] KEYTAROU:**  wers he go uni?

 

**[09:45] do not eat:**  Tohoku. I think he wanted to stay close to home, and they’re known for sports

 

**[09:47] KEYTAROU:**  nO WAY WERE SRUPOSED TO PLAY THEM SOON

 

**[09:50] do not eat:**  oh that’s awesome! say hi for me and Kuroo 

 

**[09:50] KEYTAROU:**  WILL DO MAN

 

**[09:52] do not eat:**  oh and hey

**[09:52] do not eat:**  uh I promise I won’t bring this up again

**[09:52] do not eat:**  but I’m not gonna say anything about that stuff in the showers

 

**[09:53] KEYTAROU:**  ???

**[09:53] KEYTAROU:**  duuuuuude why what happened??

 

**[09:53] do not eat:**  okay! Point taken, believe me I’m happy to forget what I saw

 

**[09:54] KEYTAROU:**  wait what??

 

**[09:56] do not eat:**  it’s forgotten! I gtg but let’s catch up again soon

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[10:08] Brokuto:**  dude

**[10:08] Brokuto:**  whats yaku men by ‘that stff in the showers’

 

**[10:09] Kuroo:**  oh shit what

**[10:09] Kuroo:**  he promised me he wouldn’t bring it up

**[10:11] Kuroo:**  I’m surprised he even wanted to talk about it wth

 

**[10:12] Brokuto:**  well he jus said to me he wudnt bring it up or tell anyune thats all

**[10:12] Brokuto:** but idk what hes talkin bout

 

**[10:13] Kuroo:**  oh my god 

**[10:14] Kuroo:**  okay remember after practice we stayed late and we kinda

**[10:14] Kuroo:**  fooled around? In the showers?

**[10:14] Kuroo:**  Yaku came back for something and he kinda saw us

 

**[10:14] Brokuto:**  dude

 

**[10:15] Kuroo:**  but he really won’t say anything!

**[10:15] Kuroo:**  he’s a good guy

 

**[10:15] Brokuto:**  dude ddue i know that, relax ok

**[10:16] Brokuto:**  it bothers u if ppl know tho?

 

**[10:16] Kuroo:**  no of course not

**[10:17] Kuroo:**  but if *coach* finds out I’m screwing other dudes in the locker room…

 

**[10:17] Brokuto:**  point

 

**[10:19] Kuroo:**  bro, we cool?

 

**[10:20] Brokuto:**  always my dude 8)

 

**[10:21] Kuroo:**  I got class, talk tonight? 

**[10:21] Kuroo:**  ;)

 

**[10:22] Brokuto:**  u no it ;D

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[21:40] Kuroo:**  bokubabe <3 you busy rn?

 

**[21:42] Brokuto:**  not realy

 

**[21:43] Kuroo:**  good I gotta talk to you about something

 

**[21:43] Brokuto:**  oh yeah?

 

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  yeah so I have these worrying symptoms

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  I thought I'd better check, in case you're having the same thing?

 

**[21:44] Brokuto:**  no way wat?

 

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  yeah

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  so sunday night, I couldn't sleep? Like, my bed just felt really big and cold without a human hot water bottle in it

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  and then the last two days I just wanna text you literally every tiny thing that happens

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  like today I saw a really cool leaf and I took like five pictures of it to show you but then I realised it was dumb so I deleted them

**[21:46] Kuroo:**  and I just get REALLY horny when I think about you

**[21:46] Kuroo:**  it's really distracting?

**[21:47] Kuroo:**  I dunno, what do you think?

 

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  damn its like yr me

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  wat do u think it is?

 

**[21:48] Kuroo:**  well I'm no doctor

**[21:48] Kuroo:**  but I think it means we should have sex a lot more

**[21:49] Kuroo:**  I have this other problem see

**[21:49] Kuroo:**  [img]

 

**[21:50] Brokuto:**  im not seeing the problem?

**[21:51] Brokuto:**  may be send another pic?

 

**[21:52] Kuroo:**  yeah let me zoom in for you

**[21:52] Kuroo:**  the problem's in my underwear see

**[21:52] Kuroo:**  maybe you were distracted by my pecs

**[21:53] Kuroo:**  [img]

 

**[21:53] Brokuto:**  im just not seeing it babes

**[21:53] Brokuto:**  mayb a vid woud help?

 

**[21:53] Kuroo:**  yeah you reckon?

**[21:54] Kuroo:**  what should I do?

 

**[21:55] Brokuto:**  def take ur underwear off so i can see bettr

**[21:55] Brokuto:**  fr a start

 

**[21:56] Kuroo:**  yeah okay good thinking

**[21:56] Kuroo:**  should I film that part?

 

**[21:58] Brokuto:**  hm yeah tak them of slow so i dont miss anything imprtant

 

**[21:58] Kuroo:**  k hold on

**[22:00] Kuroo:**  [media attached]

 

**[22:02] Brokuto:**  [img]

**[22:02] Brokuto:**  [img]

**[22:03] Brokuto:**  wait is this wat ur talkign about?

 

**[22:03] Kuroo:**  yeahhh see you got it to

 

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  ive had this befor

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  i can def help u

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  u wanna stroke urself a lil first

**[22:04] Brokuto:**  nd tell me how it feels

**[22:05] Brokuto:**  send a vid so i can make sur yr doing it rite

 

**[22:05] Kuroo:**  mm yeah

**[22:06] Kuroo:**  you touching yourself too?

**[22:06] Kuroo:**  I like to think about that

 

**[22:07] Brokuto:**  [media attached]

**[22:07] Brokuto:**  this migh t help

 

**[22:08] Kuroo:**  [media attached]

**[22:09] Kuroo:**  ahh fuck

**[22:09] Kuroo:**  kou this is dumb

**[22:09] Kuroo:**  call me already

  
  


"Kou?"

 

"Can't believe you, Tets."

 

"Ahaha what'm I supposed to do? You breeze in, give me the most mindblowing sex of my life and then expect me to just go on as normal? You've ruined me, dude."

 

"I'd say sorry but...I'm not. You know what i want next time I see you? Will you jack off for me? Let me watch for real?"

 

"Really? All of the stuff we could be doing, that's what you wanna do?"

 

"Wanna see what you do when I'm not there. Fuck I'm gonna come just thinking about it. Wanna watch you so bad."

 

"Aw what the hell, dude—fuck, I swear, the stuff you say shouldn't be so hot but you're killing me here. Mm—yeah, you can watch though, whatever you want—"

 

"Fuck, please Tetsu, tell me what you're doing. Wanna hear you describing it all breathy like that."

 

“Ah, okay, okay—I, I was thinking about Sunday morning, when you were on top of me, riding my dick—”

 

“Ah,  _ yeah _ —”

 

"So I'm—on my back, like that, and I'm using both hands on my dick, makes it—ahh, hnm—makes it feel more like being inside you—"

 

"Hm fuck-- you looked so hot under me. Love—aah—love you talking dirty to me—"

 

"God, Kou—it was the hottest thing. You should fuckin' see yourself, the way you look like that—god, I wish I'd taken a picture."

 

"Next time you can, promise. Let you do anything—take a video, I just want you in me again—please Tets, mhm fuck me again."

 

"Mmm, ahh you know I would, anything you want—ah, I'm close, I'm really close—"

 

"Ahh me too, wanna hear you--come on Tetsu, want you so much—”

 

"Ah, ahh, Koutarou— _ hnn _ , ahh—"

 

"Tetsurou, Tets-tetsurou, fuck, did you just—”

 

“ _ Hah _ , mm, yeah, yeah, fuck.”

 

“That’s so hot, fuck, that’s  _ so— _ ah, I want you here, dammit, I wanna put my mouth on you—”

 

“Koutarou, shit, you didn’t come yet?”

 

“Nuh uh—”

 

“Aw, babes I wanna make you come so bad, watch you shiver and moan…”

 

“Tetsu, shit—”

 

“Yeah, c’mon Boku, lemme hear you, make some noise for me.”

 

“Ah, ah _ hah,  _ ngnh fuck, fuck me Tetsu fuck me,  _ ahh—hnnnnmmhhh— _ ”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Hey, Kou?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

“No, dude, you.”

 

“ _ Bro _ .”

  
  


**[23:42] Brokuto:**  u rly didnt save any pictures of that leaf u saw?

 

**[23:44] Kuroo:**  you got me, I saved one

**[23:44] Kuroo:**  [img]

 

**[23:44] Brokuto:**  bro thats a really cool leaf :)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[08:20] Takoyaku** :  okay what is it this time?

**[08:20] Takoyaku** :  let me guess

**[08:20] Takoyaku** :  bad hair day

**[08:21] Takoyaku** :  maybe your gym shirt shrank in the wash

**[08:21] Takoyaku** :  you didn’t have any milk for your cereal?

**[08:28] Takoyaku** :  kuroo you oversized manchild

**[08:28] Takoyaku** :  coach is gonna have your balls

**[08:29] Takoyaku** :  give me something to work with here

 

**[09:34] Kuroo** :  Yakkun

**[09:34] Kuroo** :  can u come over

**[09:34] Kuroo** :  and kill me

 

**[09:47] Takoyaku** :  ??? 

**[09:47] Takoyaku** :  something happen?

 

**[09:48] Kuroo** :  so sick

 

**[09:48] Takoyaku** :  promise you're not just hungover?

 

**[09:49] Kuroo** :  yakkuuuunnn :< :< :<

 

**[09:50] Takoyaku** :  ah fuck okay

**[09:50] Takoyaku** :  I’m in class all day, I’ll see if one of the guys can drop by

 

**[09:51] Kuroo** :  lv u tiny angel child

 

**[09:55] Takoyaku** :  fucking watch it

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[10:15] Brokuto:**  bro

**[10:15] Brokuto:**  dude

**[10:16] Brokuto:**  brosephine

**[10:17] Brokuto:**  u ok?

**[10:17] Brokuto:**  yaku said yr dyin

 

**[10:20] Kuroo:** i wish

**[10:20] Kuroo:** nah just a bug or sth

**[10:20] Kuroo:** I’ll be k in a few days

**[10:22] Kuroo:** gna nap x

 

**[10:24] Brokuto:**  u want sum company?

**[10:31] Brokuto:**  emailed my prof il be ther befor 2 xxxxxxxx

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[13:41] KEYTAROU:** kenma kenma kenmaaaaa

**[13:41] KEYTAROU:**  whats the code for tetsus building

 

**[13:43] nekoromancy:**  do I even want to know what this is about?

 

**[13:43] KEYTAROU:**  hes sick so im visiting

 

**[13:44] nekoromancy:**  wait what

**[13:45] nekoromancy:**  are you in Tokyo already?

 

**[13:46] KEYTAROU:**  YEAH :D

**[13:46] KEYTAROU:**  my train just got in

**[13:47] KEYTAROU:**  i txt him again but i guess hes slepin

 

**[13:48] nekoromancy:**  so he doesn’t know you’re coming?

**[13:48] nekoromancy:**  he’s gonna kill you

**[13:43] nekoromancy:**  0457

 

**[13:49] KEYTAROU:**  thanks ^u^

 

**[13:51] nekoromancy:**  don’t thank me

**[13:51] nekoromancy:**  just film it

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[14:33] Kuroo:**  kenchan

 

 **[14:36]** **ken doll:**  *retch*

 

 **[14:37]** **Kuroo:**  don’t give me that 

**[14:37]** **Kuroo:**  did you know bokuto was coming

 

 **[14:38]** **ken doll:**  I plead the fifth

 

 **[14:40]** **Kuroo:**  stop watching law and order, it’s bad for you

 

 **[14:42]** **ken doll:**  shouldn’t you be canoodling

 

 **[14:42]** **Kuroo:**  ha ha

 **[14:42]** **Kuroo:**  kenma seriously this is nuts 

**[14:43] Kuroo:** if he catches this he’ll have to skip practice and they have a game coming up

**[14:43]** **Kuroo:**  he’s skipping class just to bring me soup and stuff

 **[14:43]** **Kuroo:**  who does that

 

 **[14:45]** **ken doll:**  kuroo

 **[14:45]** **ken doll:**  I know you’re not this stupid

 

 **[14:46]** **Kuroo:**  wtf does that mean

 

**[14:49]** **ken doll:**  ugh I can’t talk to you

 

 **[14:53]** **Kuroo:**  aw kenmachine : <

 

 **[14:55]** **ken doll:**  go cuddle bokuto already

 **[14:56]** **ken doll:**  and feel better soon

 **[14:56]** **ken doll:**  otherwise I’ll send Yaku after you

 

 **[14:59]** **Kuroo:**  ugh you would, too

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[18:51]** **Keiji:**  How are you, Kenma-kun?

 **[18:51]** **Keiji:**  Bokuto-san told me he went to visit Kuroo-san because he’s unwell.

 

 **[18:52]** **Kenma:**  apparently so

 **[18:52]** **Kenma:**  I’m glad if it saves me the trouble of worrying about him

 **[18:52]** **Kenma:**  and I’m sure Bokuto has a much more congenial bedside manner than I do

 

 **[18:53]** **Keiji:**  I take it you know about their...arrangement?

 

 **[18:53]** **Kenma:**  if that’s what we’re calling it

 **[18:55]** **Kenma:**  they’re a disaster

 

 **[18:56]** **Keiji:**  Yes, somewhat.

 

 **[18:57]** **Kenma:**  I’m staying out of it

 

 **[18:58]** **Keiji:**  Agreed. It’s difficult not to interfere at all, but I think that we would only make things worse.

 

 **[18:58]** **Kenma:**  here’s to picking up the pieces

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[11:23] Brokuto:**  miss u alredy :-*

 

**[11:24] Kuroo:**  bro, thank you so much

**[11:24] Kuroo:**  I seriously would’ve laid in bed and starved to death

**[11:25] Kuroo:**  but if you get sick now I’m gonna kick your ass

 

**[11:28] Brokuto:**  dude i litrelly NEVER get colds

**[11:30] Brokuto:**  even if i did

**[11:30] Brokuto:**  worht it

 

**[11:41] Kuroo:**  you are

**[11:41] Kuroo:**  the best person I know

**[11:43] Kuroo:**  I bad you came all this way and didn’t even get laid tho

 

**[11:46] Brokuto:**  literly the last thing on my mind

**[11:46] Brokuto:**  and not just cus u were super gross

**[11:46] Brokuto:**  bros befor benefits right? :)

  
**[11:48] Kuroo:**  right :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wondered, Yaku's contact name in Bokuto's phone used to be **Yakuniku** but texting him made Bokuto hungry, so he changed it to **do not eat** because it's bad to eat bros. 
> 
> Bokuto's contact name for himself is **KEYTAROU** because he owns a keytar and it's his most prized possession.


	8. Chapter 8

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[18:49] ken doll:** I take it you survived whatever disease you had?

 

**[18:50] Kuroo:** thanks to my own private nurse

 

**[18:50] ken doll:** let me stop you there

 

**[18:50] Kuroo:** you know Bokuto has a surprisingly competent bedside manner

 

**[18:51] ken doll:**  I appreciate him looking after you anyway

**[18:52] ken doll:**  so I'm not stuck doing it

 

**[18:53] Kuroo:** I'm a joy to be around

 

**[18:54] ken doll:** maybe when you're well

 

**[18:55] Kuroo:** okay that's fair

 

**[18:57] ken doll:** I won't be in Tokyo this weekend, so you might want to pause any potential drama

 

**[18:58] Kuroo:** WHAT

**[18:58] Kuroo:** kenma

**[18:58] Kuroo:** kenchan

**[18:58] Kuroo:** kenmachine

**[18:58] Kuroo:** did something happen?

**[18:59] Kuroo:** are there natural disasters inbound and only you know about it?

**[18:59] Kuroo:** earthquakes? tsunamis?

 

**[19:00] ken doll:** I used to think drama followed you, but I see now you create it

**[19:01] ken doll:** I'm just going to Miyagi

 

**[19:02] Kuroo:** OH :D

 

**[19:02] ken doll:** for obvious reasons

**[19:02] ken doll:** :3

 

**[19:02] Kuroo:** right, the D

 

**[19:02] ken doll:** there it is

**[19:02] ken doll:** that's what I was trying to avoid

 

**[19:02] Kuroo:** omg i'm so sorry it just slipped out

**[19:03] Kuroo:** I spent three days with Bokuto this week please have mercy

 

**[19:03] ken doll:** just this once

 

**[19:04] Kuroo:** kenma kenma that's great tho

**[19:04] Kuroo:** you going for the whole weekend?

 

**[19:05] ken doll:** yeah :3

 

**[19:07] Kuroo:** been a while since you two saw each other properly right?

**[19:07] Kuroo:** aside from battle at the garbage dump I mean

 

**[19:08] ken doll:**  we didn't get to spend much time together then

**[19:09] ken doll:**  I'm glad he could make time now

 

**[19:11] Kuroo:** I bet he'd always make time if you asked

 

**[19:12] ken doll:**  I know he would

**[19:12] ken doll:**  I don't want to mess up his year though

**[19:12] ken doll:**  and volleyball keeps him pretty busy

 

**[19:14] Kuroo:** what do you guys have planned?

**[19:14] Kuroo:** you DO know he's gonna make you toss for him right? like a LOT

 

**[19:15] ken doll:** I think volleyball will be the majority of the weekend, yeah

**[19:16] ken doll:** his little sister got a kitten though, and I've been promised some quality time with her

**[19:16] ken doll:** the kitten, not Natsu

 

**[19:17] Kuroo:** I thought you liked Shouyou's sister anyway

 

**[19:18] ken doll:** I do! But she's very energetic

**[19:18] ken doll:** it's tricky to handle both her and Shouyou

 

**[19:19] Kuroo:** if you need a reprieve just text Akaashi

**[19:19] Kuroo:** he's very calming

 

**[19:23] ken doll:** I'm sure he'll be busy himself

**[19:24] ken doll:** we can't all lay around while our boyfriends spoon feed us soup

 

**[19:25] Kuroo:** hey! That's harsh on several levels

 

**[19:26] ken doll:** please Kuro

**[19:26] ken doll:**  I'm only harsh because I care

 

**[19:27] Kuroo:** uh huh

**[19:27] Kuroo:** well I have a week of class to catch up on

**[19:27] Kuroo:** have fun with your ray of sunshine 8D

 

**[19:29] ken doll:** good luck with your work

**[19:29] ken doll:** I'll tell Shouyou you say hi

 

**[19:30] Kuroo:**  yeah! :D

**[19:31] Kuroo:**  Boku says hi too!

**[19:50] Kuroo:**  (and I stand by what I said about Akaashi! He’d never think you were an imposition you know, you guys are friends)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[19:43] Shouyou:**  KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[19:43] Shouyou:** my mom is makin me and natchan clean EVERYTHING

**[19:44] Shouyou:** my walls r a diffrent color than i remember!!!

 

**[19:46] Kenma:**  sorry you have to do all that

**[19:46] Kenma:**  I appreciate the effort :3

 

**[19:47] Shouyou:**  it's okay!!!

**[19:48] Shouyou:** you wouldnt wanna sleep in here before i cleaned it :/

**[19:49] Shouyou:** also my spare futon had gone mouldy but mom says we can probly get a nu 1 before saturday!!

**[19:49] Shouyou:** and if not you can just take my bed and il sleep on the floor I can sleep literlry anywhere

 

**[19:50] Kenma:** please don't go to any extra trouble

**[19:51] Kenma:**  I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind

 

**[19:51] Shouyou:**  NO OMG

**[19:51] Shouyou:** mom would KILL ME

**[19:51] Shouyou:** and I want you to sleep good wile your here:))))

 

**[19:52] Kenma:** we can work it out when I get there :)

**[19:53] Kenma:** do you have anything planned?

 

**[19:55] Shouyou:**  yes loads!!!

**[19:55] Shouyou:** um but we dont have to do evrythng just the stuff you like

 

**[20:00] Kenma:**  I'm sure it'll all be fun

**[20:00] Kenma:** I'm looking forward to it

 

**[20:07] Shouyou:**  :D :D :D ME TOO IM LOCKING FOWURD TO IT SO MUCH

 

**[20:10] Kenma:** I'm sorry we couldn't spend time together after the nekoma match

**[20:10] Kenma:**  I wish we could hang out more

 

**[20:18] Shouyou:**  ahhh no Kenma don't be sad :(((

**[20:18] Shouyou:** we can hang out the whole weekend!!!

**[20:19] Shouyou:** and mom said I can see you at crissmas!!!! if you want i mean if your not busy

**[20:19] Shouyou:** WE CAN DO KAREOKE AND STUF

 

**[20:21] Kenma:** that would be really nice :3

**[20:21] Kenma:** and it's okay Shouyou, I'm not sad

 

**[20:21] Shouyou:**  good :D

**[20:21] Shouyou:** id hate you to be sad

 

**[20:22] Kenma:** I can't be sad when I'll see you soon :)

 

**[20:27] Shouyou:**  :D :D :D

**[20:28] Shouyou:** and then after that its not long until I garduate and we can hang out all the time!!

 

**[20:35] Kenma:** I'd like that Shouyou

**[20:36] Kenma:** do you think you'll be near Tokyo?

 

**[20:39] Shouyou:**  yeah!!! I REALLy wanna go to Tokyo!!! :D

**[20:40] Shouyou:** yacchan is helping me study so even if i don get any volleyball offers I can still get into school near you!!! :)))

 

**[20:42] Kenma:** :3

 

**[20:45] Shouyou:**  and then!!! yu can toss 4 me lots!!!!! :D :D

 

**[20:49] Kenma:** of course

 

**[20:50] Shouyou:**  rEALLY??? :D :D

**[20:50] Shouyou:** KENMA YOUR THE BEST

**[20:51] Shouyou:** CRAP I GTG MOM IS YELLNIG

 

**[20:52] Kenma:** see you soon Shouyou :)

 

**[20:53] Shouyou:** C U SOON <3 <3 XxxXXxXx

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[21:13] Brokuto:**  u home rn tets?

 

**[21:16] Kuroo:**  almost! had to run out for milk

**[21:16] Kuroo:**  it's freeeeeezing out here

 

**[21:17] Brokuto:**  ik how to warm u up ;)

 

**[21:18] Kuroo:**  oh I see, that's why you're asking ;p

 

**[21:19] Brokuto:**  u need to gt home noooow

**[21:20] Brokuto:**  been thinkin bout u so so much

 

**[21:20] Kuroo:**  babes :3

**[21:20] Kuroo:**  I'm literally around the corner from my building

 

**[21:21] Brokuto:**  fuc k okay

**[21:22] Brokuto:**  wanna kno waht im thinking abot?

 

**[21:23] Kuroo:**  always dude

 

**[21:23] Brokuto:**  wanna get u in my bed w ur cute ass in the air

**[21:23] Brokuto:**  watch u go pink all ovr wen i spred u open

 

**[21:25] Kuroo:**  omg

**[21:25] Kuroo:**  if you were here rn you'd be seeing me go pink all over jfc

**[21:26] Kuroo:**  just walked in the door!

 

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  fuck get inbed dude

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  i wanna c u blush 

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  luv when u get all shy for me

 

**[21:26] Kuroo:**  mm keep bossing me around like that and I will

 

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  babes

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  u gonna let me put my tongue dwn ther?

 

**[21:30] Kuroo:**  mmm if you want

 

**[21:30] Brokuto:**  wanna see how hard u can blush frst

**[21:31] Brokuto:**  gonna marrk up ur thihgs

**[21:31] Brokuto:**  ull hav to be carefull at practice or ur team will see

**[21:31] Brokuto:**  kno what ive been doin

 

**[21:32] Kuroo:**  you're such an exhibitionist

**[21:32] Kuroo:**  I'll get some of those long kneepads you like

 

**[21:32] Brokuto:**  thats actully sexy fck

 

**[21:33] Kuroo:**  yeah? You should bring yours next time you visit

**[21:33] Kuroo:**  maybe I'll wear them for you

**[21:34] Kuroo:**  or do you just wanna fuck me in my kit

 

**[21:34] Brokuto:**  that a reel offer? wnat me to fuck u?

 

**[21:36] Kuroo:**  I - um, maybe, yeah?

**[21:36] Kuroo:**  you know I

**[21:37] Kuroo:**  haven't done that

**[21:37] Kuroo:**  fuck shut up Tetsu

 

**[21:37] Brokuto:**  its okay

**[21:37] Brokuto:**  shouldnt ask like tht wen were playing

 

**[21:38] Kuroo:**  no no it's cool my guy. Sorry for ruining ~the mood

**[21:38] Kuroo:**  rewind to the bit about you finding kneepads sexy

 

**[21:38] Brokuto:**  ;-*

**[21:39] Brokuto:**  tel me wat u want tets

 

**[21:40] Kuroo:**  ngl I'm kinda stuck on the image of you doing stuff to me in my volleyball kit

**[21:40] Kuroo:**  maybe after a game

 

**[21:40] Brokuto:**  mm id like that

**[21:41] Brokuto:**  u all wrked up

**[21:41] Brokuto:**  just pull yr shorts down enuff to blow u

 

**[21:42] Kuroo:**  fuck, man

**[21:42] Kuroo:**  you're so good w your mouth

**[21:43] Kuroo:**  like 80% of the time I spend jerking it is thinking about your mouth

 

**[21:44] Brokuto:**  oh yeah? whacha like a bout it?

 

**[21:44] Kuroo:**  everything

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  especially

**[21:45] Kuroo:**  like shutting you up

 

**[21:45] Brokuto:**  ohoho

**[21:45] Brokuto:**  u can try

**[21:46] Brokuto:**  i can still make plenty of noiise w ur cock in my mouth

 

**[21:47] Kuroo:**  fuck

 

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  an i will

**[21:47] Brokuto:**  wont even b able to help it

 

**[21:48] Kuroo:**  god, I don’t mean to linger on the locker room fantasy

**[21:49] Kuroo:**  but trying to be quiet when we were screwing in the showers after practice

**[21:50] Kuroo:**  umm that rly did it for me

 

**[21:50] Brokuto:**  and u cal me the exhibionist

 

**[21:51] Kuroo:**  didn't say I wasn't one too

 

**[21:52] Brokuto:**  id ask if i wanna get caght bt since we alrdy did that...

 

**[21:53] Kuroo:**  dunno if that counts seeing as u didn't know it happened

**[21:53] Kuroo:**  i think the fantasy of being caught is better than the reality haha

 

**[21:54] Brokuto:**  prolly ;)

 

**[21:57] Kuroo:**  hey you still goin? want me to talk you thru?

**[21:57] Kuroo:**  I got kinda caught up in the whole ... um, that

 

**[21:58] Brokuto:**  cn u call me?

**[21:58] Brokuto:**  im close but its alwys better w ur voice

 

 **[21:59] Kuroo:** ofc

  
  


“Maybe we should just start with the phonecall from now on, texting takes too much concentration.”

 

“Tetsu—fuck, shut up—”

 

“Ahh, you’re that close?

 

“Mm, kinda. Never takes long when I’m talking to you.”

 

“You say the sweetest things, dude.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, speaking of which...Tetsu, buddy, can I get a little sweet talk here?”

 

“Oh shit, dude, yeah—”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So I’m gonna set a scene for you, just—close your eyes and picture it, yeah?”

 

“ _ Yeah.” _

 

“You just won the last game of the season, you scored the last point—it was a killer spike, nobody could touch it—”

 

“Mm, fuck—”

 

“And I’m waiting for you in the changing room. It’s just the two of us, nobody else around. You’re tired from the game, three sets with a deuce that went up to thirty points, and your shirt is soaked—”

 

“Okay, I know I’m hot as fuck when I’m playing, but—”

 

“Haha, have a little patience, babes.”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

“So I strip off your gear—I wanna take my time but who knows when someone might walk in, and besides, you looked so fucking hot out there—I can’t stand watching you play, you’re gorgeous, it drives me crazy—”

 

“Ahh, Tetsu, Tetsu…”

 

“So I get you naked and I pull you into the showers, and I get you all wet and soaped up—”

 

“Mm, ah, you—you got somethin’ in mind, babes?”

 

“Um, yeah, I—I wanna—eat you out?”

 

“Oh, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Tetsu, sonofa—”

 

“Yeah, yeah, push you forward against the wall once I’ve got you all squeaky clean, and—and then I’ll get on my knees behind you and I’ll tease you with my mouth, and jerk you off real slow, and—”

 

“ _ Fuck _ fuck fuck fuck... _ fuuuuuck _ —”

 

“...God, you sound good when you come.”

 

“Ahhhh...you just sound good, full stop.”

 

“Flirt.” 

 

“Duh.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“...Hey, Tetsu?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“We gotta indulge that exhibitionist streak of yours sometime, yeah?”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[11:03] ready..SET..go:** Bokuto-san, how are you?

 

**[11:05] KEYTAROU:** akashi! im great

**[11:05] KEYTAROU:** howre u?

 

**[11:08] ready..SET..go:**  I'm well :). How's Kuroo-san now? 

 

**[11:10] KEYTAROU:**  waay better

 

**[11:11] ready..SET..go:** I'm sure you took excellent care of him

 

**[11:12] KEYTAROU:**  i totlay did i am the best sexy nurse

**[11:14] KEYTAROU:**  he finally kicked me out bc ive been missing class

**[11:14] KEYTAROU:**  and practice :(

 

**[11:15] ready..SET..go:**  I'm glad he did, don't you have a game against Tohoku this weekend?

 

**[11:16] KEYTAROU:**  yeh bt itll be fine

**[11:16] KEYTAROU:**  i dint miss much

 

**[11:19] ready..SET..go:**  You won't be in trouble?

 

**[11:20] KEYTAROU:**  nah i let my coach kno its cool

 

**[11:21] ready..SET..go:**  Good, your team wouldn't be as good without you playing.

 

**[11:24] KEYTAROU:**  akaASHI I'M BLUSHING

 

**[11:26] ready..SET..go:**  I'm only telling the truth.

 

**[11:26] KEYTAROU:**  stp yr making it worse :p

 

**[11:27] ready..SET..go:**  ;).

 

**[11:28] KEYTAROU:**  gonna com to the game?

 

**[11:30] ready..SET..go:**  I wouldn't dream of missing it.

 

**[11:33] KEYTAROU:**  can ur person come to?

 

**[11:33] ready..SET..go:**  I can ask him :). 

**[11:34] ready..SET..go:**  He doesn't know anything about volleyball, but I'll be sure to explain enough that he can see what a talented player you are.

 

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:**  i wanna meet him!

**[11:38] KEYTAROU:**  ull have to teahc him about vball anyway

 

**[11:43] ready..SET..go:**  He'd like to meet you too. Maybe we could all go out after the game?

 

**[11:46] KEYTAROU:**  def! thatd be so much fun

 

**[11:48] ready..SET..go:**  Great, I'm looking forward to it.

 

**[11:49] KEYTAROU:**  excite!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**18:00] Brokuto:**  hey hey hey

**[18:00] Brokuto:** whats up tets?

 

**[18:00] Kuroo:**  Bokubaaaabe <3

**[18:00] Kuroo:**  I'm good, just studyin

**[18:01] Kuroo:**  how'd the game go??

 

**[18:01] Brokuto:**  killed them ofc

 

**[18:01] Kuroo:**  :D :D brooooo

**[18:02] Kuroo:**  I mean ofc you did but congrats, that's awesome

 

**[18:02] Brokuto:** ty ty

**[18:03] Brokuto:**  so its kinda weird

**[18:03] Brokuto:**  im hanging out with aakasi and his bf

 

**[18:03] Kuroo:**  oh nice!

 

**[18:03] Brokuto:**  yeha! its been cool but also

**[18:03] Brokuto:**  the bf is kinda awkard may be?

**[18:04] Brokuto:**  it was all fine at firs bt now he kinda

**[18:04] Brokuto:**  i dunno if hes being sracastic or smtg

 

**[18:04] Kuroo:**  oh, weird :/

**[18:04] Kuroo:**  dude I mean this in the nicest way, I really do

**[18:04] Kuroo:**  are you sure you didn't say something to piss him off?

 

**[18:05] Brokuto:**  i don even know? its passible

**[18:05] Brokuto:**  im tryng to be on my best behaviur

 

**[18:05] Kuroo:**  anything's possible with you

**[18:06] Kuroo:**  but I feel like even if you did, Akaashi would probably say something?

**[18:06] Kuroo:**  he's the last person I know who'd ever pull punches w you

 

**[18:06] Brokuto:**  tru i mean the bf mihgt just be shy or smthing so he seems rude

**[18:06] Brokuto:**  i wanna ask akashi but i cant rrly get him in his own

 

**[18:06] Kuroo:**  you said he was cool at first tho right?

**[18:07] Kuroo:**  idk how to put this but

**[18:07] Kuroo:**  how's Akaashi around you guys? With his bf there I mean

**[18:07] Kuroo:**  Is he different with you?

 

**[18:07] Brokuto:**  umm dont think so

**[18:07] Brokuto:**  ?

**[18:07] Brokuto:**  he sems fine

 

**[18:08] Kuroo:**  mmmm

**[18:08] Kuroo:**  just a thought but

**[18:08] Kuroo:**  you guys can be pretty wrapped up in each other

**[18:08] Kuroo:**  maybe loverboy is feeling like the third wheel?

 

**[18:09] Brokuto:**  no way dude

**[18:09] Brokuto:**  its not like akashis ever been in to me

**[18:09] Brokuto:**  were just buddies

 

**[18:10] Kuroo:**  sure dude I know

**[18:10] Kuroo:**  it was just a thought

 

**[18:10] Brokuto:**  yeah i can ask him later

**[18:11] Brokuto:**  i feel kinda bad tho uhg

 

**[18:11] Kuroo:**  well unless you're being a jerk

**[18:11] Kuroo:**  which I know you would never do

**[18:11] Kuroo:**  you can't really do anything except be yourself and hope for the best rn

 

**[18:12] Brokuto:**  thx man :)

 

**[18:12] Kuroo:**  :3

 

**[18:12] Brokuto:**  ill let u study now

**[18:13] Brokuto:**  make sur u get ur work dun 

**[18:13] Brokuto:**  might wanna txt u later ;)

 

**[18:13] Kuroo:**  I might be up for that ;D

**[18:14] Kuroo:**  seriously tho dude, I'm here if you need me <3

 

**[18:14] Brokuto:**  <3 :`)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[10:20] Akaashi Keiji:**  Hitomu, is everything alright?

 

**[10:41] Janome Hitomu:**  Yeah, of course. Should it not be?

 

**[10:42] Akaashi Keiji:**  It's just that you left suddenly last night.

**[10:42] Akaashi Keiji:** I was worried that you didn't have fun at dinner. 

 

**[10:45] Janome Hitomu:**  I told you last night, dinner was great. 

**[10:47] Janome Hitomu:**  It's a little weird being around you and your friend I guess.

 

**[10:49] Akaashi Keiji:** I'm sorry if we made you feel left out at all, that wasn't my intention. 

**[10:49] Akaashi Keiji:**  Bokuto-san can be very...attention grabbing.

 

**[10:55] Janome Hitomu:**  Yeah.

**[10:57] Janome Hitomu:** Keiji, look, I didn't want to ask.

**[10:57] Janome Hitomu:** I know I probably sound paranoid.

**[10:57] Janome Hitomu:** But is there anything between you two?

 

**[10:58] Akaashi Keiji:**  Of course not. He's my best friend. 

 

**[10:58] Janome Hitomu:** Yeah, but. Was there ever anything between you?

 

**[10:59] Akaashi Keiji:** I'm not sure why you're asking. Even if there had been, I wouldn't be unfaithful to you. 

**[11:00] Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto-san would never do that to a person either. 

 

**[11:00] Janome Hitomu:**  Okay, okay, I didn't say you would. 

**[11:02] Janome Hitomu:** You guys were just...different together. Different than I expected.

**[11:02] Janome Hitomu:** If I didn't know better I’d think he had a crush on you.

 

**[11:03] Akaashi Keiji:** Then it's a good thing that I do know better, because he doesn't.

 

**[11:03] Janome Hitomu:**  I just mean...he's all over you, and the way he looks at you? He's like a lovesick puppy.

 

**[11:05] Akaashi Keiji:**  Hitomu I'm uncomfortable with this conversation.

**[11:06] Akaashi Keiji:**  Bokuto does not have feelings for me. Even if he did, we are both seeing other people.

 

**[11:07] Janome Hitomu:**  He's seeing someone? 

**[11:07] Janome Hitomu:**  I feel bad for them.

 

**[11:10] Akaashi Keiji:** I'm...not sure what you expect me to say to that. 

**[11:10] Akaashi Keiji:** Do I have to remind you he's my best friend?

 

**[11:11] Janome Hitomu:**  No, Keiji I'm sorry. I just meant

**[11:11] Janome Hitomu:** It doesn't matter what I meant.

**[11:12] Janome Hitomu:** I'm so sorry, you're right. I just got a little envious of you two.

 

**[11:13] Akaashi Keiji:** You're entitled to your feelings, Hitomu, but please talk to me next time.

**[11:13] Akaashi Keiji:** I've chosen to be with you. That should be enough. 

 

**[11:13] Janome Hitomu:**  Yeah, I know. 

**[11:13] Janome Hitomu:** It is :) 

**[11:14] Janome Hitomu:** Let me make it up to you?

 

**[11:15] Akaashi Keiji:** There's nothing to make up.

**[11:15] Akaashi Keiji:** But I'm free tomorrow night  :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of Bokuto/original characters in this chapter.

**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[15:41] Kuroo:**  hey Nita, you think I could copy your notes from two weeks ago?

**[15:42] Kuroo:**  I got most of the lecture notes from the professor for the days I was off sick but it looks like I’m missing a couple 

 

**[15:43] Nita-san:**  Of course!!

**[15:43] Nita-san:**  Would you like me to bring them over? ｰ(°◇°〃)

 

**[15:48] Kuroo:**  ah you can just scan them and email me if you like!

**[15:48] Kuroo:**  or I can meet you on campus?

**[15:49] Kuroo:**  you don’t have to come all the way over here :) 

 

**[15:50] Nita-san:**  Can you wait until Wednesday?

**[15:50] Nita-san:**  I have a free afternoon, maybe we can get coffee?

 

**[16:24] Kuroo:**  oh, sure, do you want me to invite the study group?

 

**[16:25] Nita-san:**  I thought we could go just the two of us (´๑•_•๑)

 

**[16:27] Kuroo:**  oh!

**[16:27] Kuroo:**  you mean like

**[16:27] Kuroo:**  wait how do you mean

 

**[16:30] Nita-san:**  I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or not, Kuroo-kun, only you don’t seem the type.

**[16:30] Nita-san:**  I’ve been trying to ask you out all year (๑′°︿°๑)

 

**[16:32] Kuroo:**  oh wow I’m an idiot

**[16:32] Kuroo:**  Nita I’m so sorry

**[16:32] Kuroo:**  yeah let’s get coffee and

**[16:32] Kuroo:**  uh

**[16:32] Kuroo:**  talk

 

**[16:33] Nita-san:**  Okay!! (｡◕‿◕｡)

**[16:33] Nita-san:**  I’ll bring the notes of course!

 

**[16:34] Kuroo:**  okay, thanks. See you in class?

 

**[16:34] Nita-san:**  See you soon!!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[17:03] Kuroo:**  I know you already know this

**[17:03] Kuroo:**  but you were totally right

 

**[17:30] Yakuza:**  obviously

 

**[17:32] Kuroo:**  yeah, remember that girl you saw me with?

**[17:32] Kuroo:**  my classmate at the coffee shop?

 

**[17:33] Yakuza:**  ooh the cute one with the permanent blush?

**[17:33] Yakuza:**  I’m guessing you didn’t notice she looks permanently flustered around you

 

**[17:34] Kuroo:**  uh, no. fuck.

**[17:35] Kuroo:**  anyway she just asked me on a date

**[17:35] Kuroo:**  apparently she’s been trying for a while and I hadn’t noticed

 

**[17:36] Yakuza:**  well duh

**[17:36] Yakuza:**  your dick’s in love with Bokuto

 

**[17:36] Kuroo:**  dude

**[17:37] Kuroo:**  1. that’s ridiculous

**[17:40] Kuroo:**  I can’t think of a 2

 

**[17:46] Yakuza:**  Kuroo

**[17:46] Yakuza:**  I want this to go without saying but I know that it needs saying so listen up

**[17:47] Yakuza:**  you are gonna be one of my best friends no matter who you date/sleep with/fall in love with

**[17:47] Yakuza:**  even if those are all separate people

**[17:48] Yakuza:**  if that were the case I’d probably tell you to get a grip but whatever, you do you

 

**[17:49] Kuroo:**  yakkun I have to tell you something

 

**[17:49] Yakuza:**  please don’t tell me I’m one of those three

 

**[17:49] Kuroo:** no, worse

 

**[17:50] Yakuza:**  give me strength

**[17:51] Yakuza:**  okay, what

 

**[17:52] Kuroo:**  remember when you asked if your contact name was Yakusoba and I said no

 

**[17:52] Yakuza:**  KUROO

 

**[17:52] Kuroo:**  IT REALLY WASN’T OKAY but I had only just changed it from that

**[17:53] Kuroo:**  to Takoyaku

 

**[17:53] Yakuza:**  …

**[17:53] Yakuza:**  change it

 

**[17:54] Kuroo:**  it’s not takoyaku anymore!! I promise

**[17:55] Kuroo:**  I stopped naming you after foods because I love and respect you deeply

 

**[17:57] Yakuza:**  Kuroo, Kuroo

**[17:57] Yakuza:**  I know you too well to believe that

**[17:57] Yakuza:**  but thank you for trying

 

**[17:59] Kuroo:**  you’re not gonna yell?

 

**[18:02] Yakuza:**  I’m showing mercy because you’re having a crisis

 

**[18:02] Kuroo:**  no I’m not?

 

**[18:03] Yakuza:**  hahahahaha

**[18:03] Yakuza:**  okay

**[18:04] Yakuza:**  but seriously if you do it again and I find out I’ll break your arm

 

**[18:06] Kuroo:**  fair

**[18:08] Kuroo:**  but I’m not having a crisis??

**[18:11] Kuroo:**  Yakkun

**[18:14] Kuroo:**  ugh do you and Kenma take classes in being salty and cryptic or do I just attract you people 

 

**[18:15] Yakuza:**  like flies on shit

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[20:54] Kuroo:**  fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkkkk

**[20:55] Kuroo:**  I forgot about an assignment, I'm gonna be in the library all fucking night

**[20:56] Kuroo:**  entertain me? :3

 

**[21:00] Brokuto:**  broooooo thats tragic

 

**[21:02] Kuroo:**  :'(

 

**[21:02] Brokuto:**  lucky u i spesialise in entertainmnet

**[21:02] Brokuto:**  ;)

 

**[21:04] Kuroo:**  okay wait wait hold your horses there sir

**[21:04] Kuroo:**  do not start sending me dick pics bc I'm p sure they reserve a special punishment for people they catch jacking off behind the stacks

 

**[21:04] Brokuto:**  ur braking my hart here

**[21:06] Brokuto:**  how many ppl in the library?

 

**[21:06] Kuroo:**  too many for whatever you're planning

 

**[21:06] Brokuto:**  D:

**[21:07] Brokuto:**  what i was thinkign does require headphones

**[21:09] Brokuto:**  sure u dont wanna try?

**[21:09] Brokuto:**  U SURE?

 

**[21:10] Kuroo:**  fuuuuuck i hate you

**[21:10] Kuroo:**  ask me again in an hour okay? there should be less people by then

**[21:12] Kuroo:**  tell me about your week or something, we've both been busy

 

**[21:13] Brokuto:**  i went to all my classes!

**[21:13] Brokuto:**  r u proud?

 

**[21:14] Kuroo:**  so proud :')

**[21:14] Kuroo:**  you learn anything fun?

 

**[21:15] Brokuto:**  whoa whoa i only said went

**[21:15] Brokuto:**  baby steps 

**[21:15] Brokuto:**  :p

 

**[21:17] Kuroo:**  :p

**[21:19] Kuroo:**  okay well just tell me something fun you did

**[21:19] Kuroo:**  this assignment is already putting me to sleep

 

**[21:21] Brokuto:**  OH DUDE

**[21:21] Brokuto:**  I DINDT TELL U

 

**[21:21] Kuroo:**  :D?

 

**[21:21] Brokuto:**  i had the wildest nite thurs

**[21:23] Brokuto:**  sum guy on the bball teem had a party

**[21:23] Brokuto:**  n this girl i kno from my lit class let me flirt w her for like a hour

**[21:24] Brokuto:**  in front of her bf

**[21:24] Brokuto:**  that I didnt kno was her bf

 

**[21:24] Kuroo:**  wow rude

**[21:25] Kuroo:**  it's not like your flirting is subtle and I mean that kindly

 

**[21:25] Brokuto:**  thats the wild part

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  when i finalllly figured it out

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  i was redy to bow out

**[21:26] Brokuto:**  gracefully

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  but then like...he started flirting w me to

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  n we were all more then a lil tipsy at this point

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  but they were actually just at the party because he lived a building over

**[21:27] Brokuto:**  bro they asked me home w them

**[21:28] Brokuto:**  8)

**[21:29] Brokuto:**  obv i went bc WHO PASSES ON A THREESOME??

 

**[21:34] Kuroo:**  yeah obvs

 

**[21:35] Brokuto:**  i guess he likes to watch? my kinda dude

**[21:35] Brokuto:**  but also

**[21:35] Brokuto:**  he relly likes getting sucked off by tow ppl at once

**[21:35] Brokuto:**  agin

**[21:36] Brokuto:**  my kinda dude

**[21:36] Brokuto:**  we like totured him tho

**[21:36] Brokuto:**  kept getting him super close and backing off

**[21:37] Brokuto:**  his gf is an evil genius

**[21:46] Brokuto:**  tets?

 

**[21:57] Kuroo:**  hey dude sorry

**[21:57] Kuroo:**  I should get on with this assignment okay?

**[21:58] Kuroo:**  text me tomorrow or whatever

 

**[22:00] Brokuto:**  okay

**[22:00] Brokuto:**  thot you wanted me to help u stay up?

 

**[22:08] Kuroo:**  didn’t think it through

**[22:09] Kuroo:**  I'll just get coffee and get my head down

 

**[22:10] Brokuto:**  sry dude was that to close to sexting

**[22:10] Brokuto:**  ;) ;)

**[22:28] Brokuto:**  Kurooooo my bro

**[22:28] Brokuto:**  less crowded in ther now?

**[22:29] Brokuto:**  its been mor then a hour an i have plans for u

**[22:41] Brokuto:**  ugh i respect ur work ethnic but ur missing out

**[22:41] Brokuto:**  dont fall aslep in the stacks xxx

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[22:42] Kuroo:**  : < kenma

**[22:44] Kuroo:**  : < :< :<

**[22:47] Kuroo:**   kenma : <:< :< :< : <:< :<<<

 

**[22:48] ken doll:**  that is too many sad faces

**[22:48] ken doll:**  what is wrong

 

**[22:49] Kuroo:**  nothin

**[22:49] Kuroo:**  'cha doin?

 

**[22:49] ken doll:** getting ready to call all emergency services for you

**[22:50] ken doll:**  I can only assume you're dying in an alleyway

 

**[22:51] Kuroo:**  don't be a fool ken doll

**[22:52] Kuroo:**  where would you send the ambulance

 

**[22:53] ken doll:**  according to the gps on your phone you're on campus now

 

**[22:54] Kuroo:**  okay STALKER

 

**[22:54] ken doll:**  what is all this : <:< :< :< : <:< :<<<

 

**[22:54] Kuroo:**  it looks to be colons and less than signs

**[22:55] Kuroo:**  but i'm no cartographer

 

**[22:55] ken doll:**  typographer

 

**[22:55] Kuroo:**  definitely not that either

 

 **[22:56]** **ken doll:**  can I please remind you you texted me?

 

 **[22:57]** **Kuroo:** stop gaslighting me

 

 **[22:57]** **ken doll:**  I was playing a game

**[22:57] ken doll:**  I stopped because of your colons and less than signs

 

 **[22:57]** **Kuroo:**  classic kenma

 **[22:58]** **Kuroo:** tell me about your game?

 

 **[22:59]** **ken doll:**  sure

 **[23:00]** **ken doll:**  it's a strategy game

 **[23:00]** **ken doll:**  Your lame ass best friend texts you, interrupting your tasks. You have to complete tasks in a time limit without murdering your lame ass best friend for interrupting you

 **[23:01]** **ken doll:** 0/10

 **[23:01]** **ken doll:**  Do not recommend

 

 **[23:01]** **Kuroo:**  :< kenma

 

 **[23:02]** **ken doll:**  there

 

 **[23:02]** **Kuroo:**  fuck

 

 **[23:02]** **ken doll:**  that is a fucking colon and less than sign

 **[23:02]** **ken doll:** what's up?

 

 **[23:03]** **Kuroo:** I want you to promise me something kenmachine

 

 **[23:04]** **ken doll:**  okay....

 

 **[23:04]** **Kuroo:**  next time I want to sleep with one of my best friends

 **[23:04]** **Kuroo:**  punch me in the face

 **[23:05]** **Kuroo:**  I need to start instilling the pavlovian reaction asap

 **[23:05]** **Kuroo:** on second thoughts find a strong person to punch me in the face otherwise i'll just associate it with being gently swiped at by a small child

 

 **[23:06]** **ken doll:**  I’m letting that slide because there have been so many colons and less than signs in this conversation

 

**[23:07] Kuroo:** you’re a saint

 

 **[23:08]** **ken doll:**  do I need to kill him for you?

 **[23:09]** **ken doll:**  it'll be exhausting but I'll do it

 **[23:09]** **ken doll:** also I'm like your only other friend

 **[23:09]** **ken doll:**  I promise we're never having sex

 

 **[23:10]** **Kuroo:**  I mean you say that

 **[23:10]** **Kuroo:**  you say that now

 

 **[23:10]** **ken doll:**  I will punch you if you try

 **[23:11]** **ken doll:** not for your sake

 **[23:11]** **ken doll:**  for mine

 

 **[23:11]** **Kuroo:**  :<

 **[23:12]** **Kuroo:**  fine yakkun will love me

 

 **[23:12]** **ken doll:**  calling him yakkun won’t stop him punching you

 **[23:12]** **ken doll:**  you're changing the subject

 **[23:12]** **ken doll:** classic Kuro

 **[23:13]** **ken doll:**  what did bokuto do?

 **[23:13]** **ken doll:**  I’ll ask him if I have to

 

 **[23:13]** **Kuroo:**  N O

 **[23:13]** **Kuroo:**  fcuK NO DON'T TEXT HIM

 

 **[23:14]** **ken doll:**  what is going on?

 **[23:14]** **ken doll:**  you're clearly freaking out

 

 **[23:15]** **Kuroo:**  yeah, like, really nothing

 **[23:16]** **Kuroo:**  he didn't do anything

 **[23:17]** **Kuroo:**  I mean he didn't do anything WRONG and fuCK i wish he had so I could be mad at him but it's my fault

 

 **[23:17]** **ken doll:**  but he still did something

 

 **[23:18]** **Kuroo:**  nothing that warrants homicide

 

 **[23:18]** **ken doll:**  I definitely can't guess what slutty Bokuto did

 

 **[23:18]** **Kuroo:** fuck off

 

 **[23:20]** **ken doll:**  it's an objective fact he sleeps around, I'm not even being mean

 

 **[23:20]** **Kuroo:**  I know you're not

 **[23:20]** **Kuroo:**  I just feel like a fucking moron

 **[23:21]** **Kuroo:**  I mean you just guessed it in like 3 seconds so

 **[23:21]** **Kuroo:**  I should've fucking expected

 **[23:21]** **Kuroo:**  fuck

 

 **[23:21]** **ken doll:**  I'm sorry

 **[23:22]** **ken doll:**  you're my best friend so you know I can't sugar coat this

 **[23:22]** **ken doll:**  but did you honestly expect him to stop screwing around?

 **[23:22]** **ken doll:**  it's a fundamental part of him

 

 **[23:23]** **Kuroo:**  yeah, no it's not like

 **[23:24]** **Kuroo:**  fuck, maybe?

 **[23:24]** **Kuroo:**  no I didn't think he'd stop I just

 **[23:24]** **Kuroo:**  I didn't think I'd fucking cry about it

 

 **[23:25]** **ken doll:**  god Kuro

 

 **[23:26]** **Kuroo:**  sorry

 **[23:26]** **Kuroo:**  I'm being pathetic

 

 **[23:26]** **ken doll:**  yeah I'm pretty embarrassed for you

 

 **[23:27]** **Kuroo:**  you're such a good friend to be embarrassed so I don't have to be

 **[23:27]** **Kuroo:**  thanks Kenma  <3

 

 **[23:27]** **ken doll:**  you're such a burden

 **[23:28]** **ken doll:**   <3

 **[23:29]** **ken doll:**  don't tell anyone I sent you  <3

 **[23:29]** **ken doll:**  I'll deny it

 

 **[23:30]** **Kuroo:**  I would never

 **[23:30]** **Kuroo:**  as if anyone would believe me

 

 **[23:32]** **ken doll:**  what are you going to do about Bokuto?

 

 **[23:33]** **Kuroo:**  emigrate

 **[23:33]** **Kuroo:**  change my name

 **[23:33]** **Kuroo:**  fuck

 **[23:34]** **Kuroo:**  I guess tell him he can fuck what he wants but. I don't wanna hear about it.

 

 **[23:35]** **ken doll:**  and you'll keep sleeping with him?

 

 **[23:35]** **Kuroo:**  clearly you have an opinion about that

 

 **[23:36]** **ken doll:**  I think you pointed out before you don't need me to monitor your love life

 **[23:36]** **ken doll:**  I just need to know what stupid thing you're planning so I can mentally prepare myself

 

 **[23:36]** **Kuroo:**  I don't know

 **[23:37]** **Kuroo:**  I'll talk to him I guess

 

 **[23:37]** **ken doll:**  Okay. Please just consider which way you'll be happiest from now on

 **[23:38]** **ken doll:**  You can't unfuck him

 

 **[23:39]** **Kuroo:**  I wouldn't anyway

 

 **[23:41]** **ken doll:**  shocking

 

 **[23:42]** **Kuroo:**  hey  >:/

 **[23:42]** **Kuroo:**  don't be rude

 

 **[23:42]** **ken doll:**  I'll have you know I quit my game for this

 **[23:42]** **ken doll:**  completely closed out of it

 

 **[23:43]** **Kuroo:**  kenma wtf are you trying to make me cry again

 

 **[23:43]** **ken doll:**  Do Not

 

 **[23:43]** **Kuroo:**  I'm not

 **[23:46]** **Kuroo:**  I'm gonna text him

 **[23:46]** **Kuroo:**  by which i mean

 **[23:46]** **Kuroo:**  write my assignment and then spend six hours writing and rewriting a three word text message

 

 **[23:47]** **ken doll:**  great plan

 **[23:47]** **ken doll:**  starting my game again

 **[23:48]** **ken doll:**  phone's on though

 

 **[23:49]** **Kuroo:**  I don't deserve you  <3

 

 **[23:50]** **ken doll:**  I'm glad you've realized

 **[23:50]** **ken doll:**  bye Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o(╥﹏╥)o

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[16:06] Kuroo:**  hey dude. Sorry I didn't text back last night I turned my phone off so I could focus

**[16:06] Kuroo:**  you are a distraction

 

**[16:10] Brokuto:**  i do my best ;)

 

**[16:12] Kuroo:**  listen I have a like

**[16:12] Kuroo:**  a request I guess

**[16:13] Kuroo:**  it's not a huge deal but I gotta admit I was kinda weirded out when you were talking about the other night? Like with that couple you hooked up with? 

**[16:13] Kuroo:**  I guess I can't really do the whole sexting thing AND listen to you chat about all your other conquests

**[16:15] Kuroo:**  sorry for being uncool bro I know you think I'm so chill about everything but I guess not about this

 

**[16:17] Brokuto:**  bro

**[16:17] Brokuto:**  kuroo

**[16:17] Brokuto:**  i didnt even think about it

 

**[16:21] Kuroo:**  nah man there's no reason you should have

 

**[16:23] Brokuto:**  its totally cool tho! prefectly reasonible request

**[16:24] Brokuto:**  sorry

**[16:24] Brokuto:**  i shoulda checked first i guess

 

**[16:28] Kuroo:**  yeah well no harm done

**[16:29] Kuroo:**  forget about it yeah?

 

**[16:31] Brokuto:**  sure

**[16:33] Brokuto:**  is there like

**[16:33] Brokuto:**  should there be rules?

**[16:33] Brokuto:**  or smth

 

**[16:35] Kuroo:**  it's cool man I'm not telling you to stop having fun

**[16:35] Kuroo:**  I just don't need to hear the details?

 

**[16:36] Brokuto:**  ofc

**[16:36] Brokuto:**  sounds good

 

**[16:42] Kuroo:**  oh and like

**[16:43] Kuroo:**  I don't know if you wanna put some kinda similar arrangement in place?

**[16:43] Kuroo:**  but i kinda have a date tomorrow?

**[16:44] Kuroo:**  and I mean. I guess it's not a big deal anyway, like I'm not just gonna jump into bed with her or anything like that

**[16:44] Kuroo:**  she’s in my class so we’re kinda, friends I guess? 

**[16:45] Kuroo:**  just ...thought you should know?

 

**[16:46] Brokuto:**  thats awsome!

**[16:46] Brokuto:**  n i definitely wanna kno how it goes

**[16:47] Brokuto:**  she ask u?

 

**[16:50] Kuroo:**  ha, yeah, she took me by surprise with it to be honest and I didn’t know what to say so I just said yes

**[16:50] Kuroo:**  apparently she'd been trying to get me to notice all semester and got fed up of waiting

 

**[16:51] Brokuto:**  n u though u didnt have any prospects!

**[16:51] Brokuto:**  what r u gonna do?

 

**[16:55] Kuroo:**  idk, coffee? I guess??

**[16:55] Kuroo:**  haven't really been on a date in like a year

**[16:55] Kuroo:**  except with you, obviously

 

**[16:56] Brokuto:**  but if shes ben waitin around a while

**[16:56] Brokuto:**  maybe like u will get lucky the first date

 

**[16:58] Kuroo:**  idk dude I'm not casting aspersions on your love life, it works for you

**[16:58] Kuroo:**  I don't think I could just bang someone on a first date

 

**[16:59] Brokuto:** u did with me :p

 

**[17:01] Kuroo:**  yeah that’s not

**[17:02] Kuroo:**  I mean that’s *you*

**[17:02] Kuroo:**  that’s different

 

**[17:04] Brokuto:**  i guess we gotta put the sexting on hold

**[17:04] Brokuto:** shes prob not looking for casual either

 

**[17:05] Kuroo:**  fuck

**[17:05] Kuroo:**  that didn't even occur to me

 

**[17:06] Brokuto:** yeah bro

**[17:06] Brokuto:** not everyones that free an open w there love life

**[17:06] Brokuto:** haha

 

**[17:06] Kuroo:**  it’s not like that tho

**[17:07] Kuroo:**  I’m not even sure if I want to date her

**[17:07] Kuroo:**  we’re in a study group, that’s p much it. I guess we flirt but I flirt with everyone

 

**[17:08] Brokuto:** its totally cool

**[17:08] Brokuto:** u like dating n everthing

**[17:08] Brokuto:** so its good

**[17:10] Brokuto:** im super exited for u

 

**[17:11] Kuroo:**  dude it's just one date okay you don't have to go walking me down the aisle just yet

 

**[17:11] Brokuto:** whoa okay

**[17:12] Brokuto:** is there some othr response u wanted?

**[17:12] Brokuto:** if i cant be happy am i supposed to be mad or sumthing?

 

**[17:12] Kuroo:**  no, dude! That's not. There's not like. A right way to respond I'm just.

**[17:13] Kuroo:**  fuck doesn't it bother you at all?

**[17:13] Kuroo:**  I mean

**[17:14] Kuroo:**  shit I really

**[17:14] Kuroo:**  I really lost my shit last night okay

 

**[17:15] Brokuto:** is this like a fucking test?

**[17:15] Brokuto:** ur testing me to see my reaction?

 

**[17:15] Kuroo:**  wtf

**[17:15] Kuroo:**  is that a joke wtf

**[17:16] Kuroo:**  I wouldn't do something like that come on you know me better than that

 

**[17:17] Brokuto:** its not my place to be bothered

**[17:17] Brokuto:** i cant ask u not to see someone

 

**[17:19] Kuroo:**  that's not what I asked you tho

 

**[17:19] Brokuto:** im not the one who forgot how dating works

**[17:20] Brokuto:** dates arent casual unless specified, and she didnt say

**[17:20] Brokuto:** so we cant fool around

**[17:20] Brokuto:** thats it

 

**[17:20] Kuroo:**  how am I the one who forgot what a fucking date is

**[17:21] Kuroo:**  you just said it’s not casual unless it’s specified right?

**[17:21] Kuroo:**  didn’t feel all that casual when you were bringing me flowers and holding my hand in public

**[17:21] Kuroo:**  so maybe you should explain to me what YOU think a date is

**[17:22] Kuroo:**  then we can all be on the same page

 

**[17:23] Brokuto:** but thats

**[17:23] Brokuto:** i was tryin to be

**[17:24] Brokuto:** to give u waht u wanted

 

**[17:24] Kuroo:**  best of both worlds huh

 

**[17:24] Brokuto:** thats not fair

**[17:25] Brokuto:** u agreed to go on a date w someone

**[17:25] Brokuto:** u forgot we had a thing going on

 

**[17:25] Kuroo:**  I agreed to go out and TALK that’s iT

 

**[17:25] Brokuto:**  that a date prevents

**[17:26] Brokuto:** i assume this girl is what u want

**[17:26] Brokuto:** i mean this is the kinda thing u want

**[17:26] Brokuto:** a relatisonhip

**[17:26] Brokuto:** so i m being happy for u

 

**[17:27] Kuroo:**  the fuck

**[17:28] Kuroo:**  fine dude you have a fucking party if you want

**[17:28] Kuroo:**  but don't give me that 'you forgot' bs because of the two of us

**[17:28] Kuroo:**  I'm the one who told you about it *before* I put my dick in someone else

 

**[17:28] Brokuto:** ………………..dude

**[17:30] Brokuto:** look im sry ok 

**[17:30] Brokuto:** i thout we were casual

**[17:30] Brokuto:** i thought

**[17:35] Brokuto:** tetsu

**[17:35] Brokuto:** did i cheat on u?

 

**[17:42] Kuroo:**  I.....don't know?

 

**[17:42] Brokuto:** what

**[17:43] Brokuto:** oh shit

 

**[17:44] Kuroo:**  I mean no, dude

**[17:44] Kuroo:**  like we weren't. we never said we were doing that. like. being a thing.

**[17:45] Kuroo:**  so you can't have cheated

**[17:47] Kuroo:**  I'm

**[17:47] Kuroo:**  fuck just forget it please? forget I brought it up I'm sorry I got mad

**[17:47] Kuroo:**  just pretend I didn't

**[17:50] Kuroo:**  Boku?

**[17:54] Kuroo:**  I’m sorry Kou please talk to me

**[18:02] Kuroo:**  okay

**[18:02] Kuroo:**  well you know where to find me

**[18:10] Kuroo:**  I’m sorry

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[18:15] Kuroo:** sorry this is out of the blue

**[18:15] Kuroo:**  but I think I broke Bokuto I’m so sorry

**[18:15] Kuroo:**  please don’t let him throw himself off a high place okay?

 

**[18:20] AKAashi:**  Kuroo-san, are you alright?

 

**[18:21] Kuroo:**  yeah great please just check on Kou for me okay?

**[18:21] Kuroo:**  I owe you I’m sorry

 

**[18:22] AKAashi:**  Don’t be ridiculous, Kuroo-san, it’s no trouble. 

**[18:24] AKAashi:**  Do you have someone to call?

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[18:22] ready..SET..go** :  Bokuto-san?

 

**[18:36] KEYTAROU:** hey akaashi!!!

**[18:36] KEYTAROU:** hows it goin buddy???

 

**[18:36] ready..SET..go** :  Kuroo-san just texted me.

 

**[18:39] KEYTAROU:** fuck

 

**[18:40] ready..SET..go** :  Is everything alright?

 

**[18:44] KEYTAROU:** um

**[18:44] KEYTAROU:** not really

 

**[18:45] ready..SET..go** :  Do you want me to come over?

**[18:45] ready..SET..go** :  It will take me about an hour, we can text until I get there

 

**[18:45] KEYTAROU:**  noooooooo no no no

**[18:46] KEYTAROU:**  ive been crying m stuff its super embarassing

 

**[18:48] ready..SET..go:**  I already have my shoes on, Bokuto-san. Should I bring anything?

 

**[18:48] KEYTAROU:** no

**[18:48] KEYTAROU:** just u

**[18:48] KEYTAROU:** urslef

**[18:50] KEYTAROU:** yr person won’t mind? 

 

**[18:52] ready..SET..go:**  No, he’ll understand.

**[18:53] ready..SET..go:** I’m walking now, but I’m still listening.

 

**[18:54] KEYTAROU:** so i fucked things up w kuroo and I dont kno how or how to fix

**[18:54] KEYTAROU:** it

 

**[18:54] ready..SET..go** :  I'm sure things aren't as fucked up as you think.

**[18:55] ready..SET..go** :  Do you want to tell me what happened?

 

**[18:56] KEYTAROU:**  kuroo told me he had a date and like

**[18:57] KEYTAROU:**  it hurt a lot bc we have our thing but our thing is open

**[18:57] KEYTAROU:**  i thot

**[18:59] KEYTAROU:**  so i cant ask him not to date date so i told him i was happy for him bc i am

**[19:00]** **KEYTAROU:** but i left out the hurt thing

**[19:00] KEYTAROU:**  n somehow we fought rly rly bad

 

**[19:02] ready..SET..go** :  I'm on the train now.

 

**[19:02] KEYTAROU:** an im not sure what happened or what it means or if were evn friends now

 

**[19:03] ready..SET..go** :  I'm so sorry you fought with Kuroo-san.

 

**[19:03] KEYTAROU:**  me too

**[19:04] KEYTAROU:**  sorry im dragging u out here

 

**[19:05] ready..SET..go** :  You're not dragging me anywhere.

 

**[19:07] KEYTAROU:**  what if we arent friends abymore

**[19:07] KEYTAROU:**  wat if tonight was so bad we cant like talk or n e thing again

 

**[19:09] ready..SET..go** :  I don't think either of you would let that happen.

**[19:10] ready..SET..go** :  And myself and Kenma-kun won't either.

 

**[19:12] KEYTAROU:** kuroo yelled at me about like not telling him before sticking my dick in someone else

**[19:12] KEYTAROU:**  he said sorry bc he knows thats not how we were i guess

**[19:12] KEYTAROU:** but i feel so guilty, maybe we were like that an i didnt no

 

**[19:15] ready..SET..go** :  It sounds like the two of you just had a miscommunication, Bokuto-san. I'm sure it can be fixed.

**[19:15] ready..SET..go** :  Kuroo-san shouldn't have said such awful things to you.

 

**[19:16] KEYTAROU:**  i hurt him too i just didnt know

**[19:16] KEYTAROU:** suprise im a fuckin idiot

 

**[19:17] ready..SET..go** :  You're not an idiot.

**[19:18] ready..SET..go** :  Every relationship has conflict, it doesn't mean things are over.

 

**[19:19] KEYTAROU:**  ok but

**[19:21] KEYTAROU:**  i think i cheted on him

**[19:22] KEYTAROU:** i’m prety sure

**[19:22] KEYTAROU:**  he said not but

**[19:22] KEYTAROU:**  i kno him

 

**[19:24] ready..SET..go:**  But you hadn’t agreed to be exclusive, had you?

**[19:24] ready..SET..go:** I’m certain that he’ll come around. 

 

**[19:24] KEYTAROU:**  i dunno wht i want tho

**[19:25] KEYTAROU:**  i dont wanna loose kuroo

 

**[19:27] ready..SET..go** :  I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you either

**[19:28] ready..SET..go** :  What do you want to do now?

 

**[19:29] KEYTAROU:**  lunch myself into space

**[19:29] KEYTAROU:**  oh god i just realyzed

**[19:29] KEYTAROU:**  i was telling kuroo about this threesum i had alst week

**[19:29] KEYTAROU:**  he asked me not to tell him that stuff n e more

**[19:29] KEYTAROU:**  but when we were fighting he said he was supre upset last night

**[19:30] KEYTAROU:**  i think thsts y

**[19:30] KEYTAROU:** that was rite after i told him

 

**[19:31] ready..SET..go:**  I see. You couldn't have known.

 

**[19:31] KEYTAROU:**  if he wanted me to stop w othr ppl i would

**[19:31] KEYTAROU:**  but i dont think its an overnight change

**[19:32] KEYTAROU:**  i dunno ive never tried

 

**[19:33] ready..SET..go:**  That might not even be necessary.

**[19:33] ready..SET..go:**  You both need to think about what you want and then communicate it clearly.

**[19:34] ready..SET..go:**  But if you need to wallow for a little first that's okay too.

 

**[19:34] KEYTAROU:**  yes to wallow

**[19:35] KEYTAROU:**  u almost here?

 

**[19:35] ready..SET..go:**  Almost :).

**[19:35] ready..SET..go:**  I've just stopped by the convenience store to pick up some things.

**[19:35] ready..SET..go:**  Any requests?

 

**[19:36] KEYTAROU:**  asprin

**[19:37] KEYTAROU:**  headace :(

 

**[19:39] ready..SET..go:**  I already packed some.

**[19:39] ready..SET..go:**  I'm picking up some ingredients so I can make you something to eat.

 

**[19:40] KEYTAROU:**  i love u

 

**[19:43] ready..SET..go** :  I love you too, Bokuto-san.

 

**[19:45] KEYTAROU:**  i should tell u everyday

**[19:45] KEYTAROU:** cherish u

**[19:45] KEYTAROU:** ur the best

 

**[19:49] ready..SET..go** :  I'll be there in two minutes.

 

**[19:49] KEYTAROU:** jus enough time to clen my snot of everting

**[19:49] KEYTAROU:** see u soon xx

 

**[19:50] ready..SET..go** :  x.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[21:06]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  Hitomu, I won’t be able to come over. 

 

 **[21:10]** **Janome Hitomu** :  I thought you were coming after you saw your friend? 

**[21:10]** **Janome Hitomu** :  We already missed the movie

 

 **[21:14]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  I’m sorry, I should have expected that he would need me to stay. 

**[21:15]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  Can we reschedule for tomorrow?

 

 **[21:15]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Yeah, if you need to

 **[21:18]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Wait when you say stay, you mean…

 

 **[21:20]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  I don’t want him to be alone, so I’m going to sleep here.

 

 **[21:20]** **Janome Hitomu** :  What friend is this

 **[21:20]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Bokuto?

 **[21:22]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Keiji? It’s him isn’t it

 **[21:22]** **Janome Hitomu** :  I don’t want you staying with that guy

 

 **[21:23]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  That’s not your choice. I will call you tomorrow.

 

 **[21:23]** **Janome Hitomu** :  I’m not alright with this

 **[21:23]** **Janome Hitomu** :  He looks at you like you’re meat

 **[21:23]** **Janome Hitomu** :  He’s gonna try something I know he is

 

 **[21:25]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  No, he won’t. 

**[21:25]** **Akaashi Keiji** :  Please don’t text me again tonight, Hitomu. We can speak tomorrow.

 

 **[21:25]** **Janome Hitomu** :  I can’t fucking believe this

 **[21:27]** **Janome Hitomu** :  What’s so bad he needs a babysitter?

 **[21:28]** **Janome Hitomu** :  You can’t just expect me to trust him with you

 **[21:34]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Keiji

 **[21:36]** **Janome Hitomu** :  Dammit


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed this fic is now [part of a series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/492973)! We're planning more texting fic, so subscribe to the series or to [notallballs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs) to make sure you don't miss any! :3

**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[13:46]** **Nita-san:**  Is everything alright? 

**[13:48]** **Nita-san:**  Oh no, did I get the wrong time? I thought we said one thirty!

 **[13:54]** **Nita-san:**  Kuroo-san?

 **[13:58]** **Nita-san:**  I’ll be here for a little longer, if you’re running late.

 **[14:21]** **Nita-san:**  I have to go but please let me know you’re okay.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[09:01]** **Yakuza:**  are you fucking serious

 **[09:02]** **Yakuza:**  we have a game next week dumpster brain

 **[09:02]** **Yakuza:**  I’m not covering for you again you piece of human trash

 **[09:40]** **Yakuza:**  for real Kuroo what’s going on? Are you sick again?

 **[09:44]** **Yakuza:**  did something happen?

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[20:36]** **Swmr:**  have you gears from bokuto?

 **[20:37]** **Swmr:**  visiting a grinch and wanted to arm him to grab a net

 **[20:39]** **Swmr:**  *friend

 **[20:39]** **Swmr:**  *beer

 **[20:40]** **Swmr:**  he’s not testing me back

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[10:03] ken doll:**  Kuro

**[10:03] ken doll:**  have you died? 

**[10:04] ken doll:** According to gps you haven't left your flat since Tuesday

 

**[12:16] Kuroo:**  not dead yet. working on it.

**[12:16] Kuroo:**  wait that sounded really dark

 

**[12:17] ken doll:**  it did

**[12:17] ken doll:**  I liked it

 

**[12:18] Kuroo:**  thanks, stalker. So glad you're excited by the prospect of my demise

 

**[12:18] ken doll:**  you're funny

**[12:19] ken doll:**  you didn't tell Bokuto then?

 

**[12:21] Kuroo:**  oh yeah no I told him

**[12:23] Kuroo:**  I told him I was uncomfortable when he talked about other conquests

**[12:23] Kuroo:**  and then I told him a classmate had asked me on a date

**[12:23] Kuroo:**  and then I told him I was upset about him sleeping with other people without telling me first

**[12:24] Kuroo:**  I don't even know what else

**[12:24] Kuroo:**  I said a lot of awful shit

**[12:24] Kuroo:**  I lost track

 

**[12:26] ken doll:**  was he upset about the date? How did it escalate to that?

 

**[12:27] Kuroo:**  I don't knooowwww

**[12:27] Kuroo:**  he was just

**[12:28] Kuroo:**  I told him and he didn't seem to even care, like he was acting really excited about it and I just. 

**[12:28] Kuroo:**  fuck I was so upset, still, about him hooking up with that couple last week, I couldn't

**[12:28] Kuroo:**  I couldn't hack the idea that he didn't even care about me seeing someone else

**[12:29] Kuroo:**  I kinda pushed him into a fight I think

 

**[12:29] ken doll:**  tetsurou

**[12:29] ken doll:**  you idiot

**[12:30] ken doll:**  did he say he didn't care about it?

 

**[12:30] Kuroo:**  not, like. not exactly I just

**[12:31] Kuroo:**  I screwed it up

 

**[12:31] ken doll:**  for the record, he's an idiot too

**[12:31] ken doll:**  but I know he definitely cares about you and your happiness

 

**[12:33] Kuroo:**  yeah I know

**[12:33]** **Kuroo:**  it's all messed up though

 **[12:34]** **Kuroo:**  I shouldn't have just. fuck I just couldn't stop, I got so angry at him

 **[12:34]** **Kuroo:** I think he was really upset

 

 **[12:35]** **ken doll:**  I know how he is

 **[12:35]** **ken doll:** why were you angry?

 **[12:35]** **ken doll:** do you even know?

 

 **[12:36]** **Kuroo:**  I guess? he was talking about our dates like they were just practice or something

 **[12:36]** **Kuroo:**  like it didn't even matter

**[12:37] Kuroo:** and I guess it did

**[12:37]** **Kuroo:** it mattered a lot to me

 

 **[12:38]** **ken doll:**  why are you telling me this instead of Bokuto?

 

 **[12:39]** **Kuroo:** you asked

 

 **[12:39]** **ken doll:**  sorry, I didn't mean it like that

 **[12:40]** **ken doll:**  I'm assuming you didn't tell Bokuto this upfront

 **[12:40]** **ken doll:** why not?

 

 **[12:40]** **Kuroo:**  I tried but it was just a mess

 **[12:41]** **Kuroo:**  I didn't even mean to say any of it I literally just wanted to ask him not to tell me about who he's sleeping with

**[12:41] Kuroo:**  and now we're not talking and I don't know how to make it right

 

**[12:43] ken doll:**  as uncomfortable as it is, you need to just tell him

**[12:43] ken doll:**  that the dates and everything mattered to you

**[12:43] ken doll:** and what you want now

**[12:44] ken doll:** Bokuto's pretty simple, he's won’t get it if you don't tell him

 

**[12:44] Kuroo:** yeah I know

**[12:44] Kuroo:** thanks you average height genius

 

**[12:45] ken doll:**  I can't even be mean to you right now

**[12:45] ken doll:** you're so pathetic

 

**[12:46] Kuroo:** i am :<

 

**[12:48] ken doll:**  you should know I'm sighing

 

**[12:49] Kuroo:**  I already know you're sighing :p

 

**[12:49] ken doll:**  you know me so well

**[12:49] ken doll:** stop being so scared of Bokuto

**[12:50] ken doll:** and get out of bed 

 

**[12:50] Kuroo:** FINE

 

**[12:50] ken doll:**  nothing's ruined

**[12:52] ken doll:** I can visit you if you want

**[12:52] ken doll:**  this weekend if you're available

**[12:53] ken doll:** you can play my DS

 

**[12:53] Kuroo:** kenma :>

 

**[12:54] ken doll:**  don't get used to this but

**[12:54] ken doll:** <3

**[12:54] ken doll:** go talk to your stupid boyfriend

 

**[12:55] Kuroo:**  omg

**[12:55] Kuroo:** he's not

**[12:55] Kuroo:** we're not like

**[12:55] Kuroo:** god, shut up

 

**[12:58] ken doll:**  you're so embarrassing

**[12:58] ken doll:** let me know when you've joined the rest of us in reality

 

**[12:58] Kuroo:**  love you so much xxx

 

**[12:59] ken doll:**  you make me miserable

**[12:59] ken doll:** let me know about the weekend

 

**[13:00] Kuroo:** i <3 will <3 absolutely <3 let <3 you <3 know

 

**[13:01] ken doll:**  the number you have reached is no longer in service. please hang up, and dial again.

 

**[13:01] Kuroo:**  ha ha

**[13:01] Kuroo:**  ps how's sunny-d

 

**[13:02] ken doll:**  I don't know anyone by that name

**[13:02] ken doll:** if I did he'd be great tho

 

**[13:02] Kuroo:**  say hi for me :)

 

**[13:03] ken doll:**  sure, say hi to Bokuto for me

  
**[13:04] Kuroo:** you’re evil


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, the next will be an epilogue! Enjoy :D :D

**SUNDAY**

  


**[01:14] Kuroo:**  I miss you Kou

 **[01:18] Kuroo:**  I’m so sorry

 **[01:20] Kuroo:**  I wanna make this right

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[09:02] KEYTAROU:**  mom

 **[09:02] KEYTAROU:**  ud be okay w me dating a guy right

 

 **[09:18] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  kochan

 **[09:18] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  u don’t call yr mother for a month and then u open w that?

 

 **[09:19] KEYTAROU:**  sry

 **[09:19] KEYTAROU:** ilu how is every1

 **[09:20] KEYTAROU:**  but wud u??

 

 **[09:23] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  if thats what u want baby

 

 **[09:25] KEYTAROU:**  but its not what u want

 

 **[09:27] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  theres so many nice girls out there!

 

 **[09:28] KEYTAROU:**  yeh well theres nice guys to

 

 **[09:32] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  i know i know

 **[09:33] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  so tell me about this boy yr seein

 

 **[09:35] KEYTAROU:** im not seeing anyone

 

 **[09:35] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  but?

 

 **[09:37] KEYTAROU:**  idk its complacatd

 **[09:38] KEYTAROU:**  i think i messed up

 

 **[09:40] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  sounds to me like he didnt appreciate u

 **[09:41] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  u need a nice boy

 

 **[09:42] KEYTAROU:**  no it was th other way round

 **[09:42] KEYTAROU:**  i kinda upset him

 

 **[09:45] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  him who kochan?? whats with all the mystery?

 

 **[09:48] KEYTAROU:**  kuroo

 

 **[09:49] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  tetsu-kun??

 **[09:50] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  ofc u should date tetsu-kun!

 **[09:50] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  why would u upset him?

 **[09:50] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:**  go fix it at once

 

 **[09:53] KEYTAROU:**  i duno how

 

 **[09:54] ARGH MOTHERLAND!!:** well not by cryin about it!!

  
  


—

  
  


**[12:12] Brokuto:** _[voicemail received]_

  
  


—

  
  


**[12:25] Kuroo:**  HE LEFT ME A VOICEMAIL

 

 **[12:29] ken doll:**  and?

 

 **[12:29] Kuroo:**  I DON’T KNOW I’M TOO SCARED TO LISTEN TO IT

 

 **[12:29] ken doll:**  I’m getting a new best friend

 

 **[12:30] Kuroo:**  KENMA NOOOOOOO

  
  


—

  
  


_“Tetsu._

 

_“Um, I guess it’s probably a good thing you didn’t pick up, ‘cause I don’t have a speech planned. I don’t have anything planned really, I just figured I’d hear you say hi and then I’d know what to say, but then I got your little voicemail thing and it’s just some robot lady asking me to leave a message. You should record a message, dude. What if people need to get hold of you but they don’t know it’s you?_

 

 _“Well, that definitely isn’t what I wanted to say. I do wish you had a voicemail message though so I could hear you say something, even if you’re just being a sarcastic fuck, or...or maybe especially that. I really miss your voice. I miss talking to you so much, Tetsu, I’m so—I’m so_ **_fucking_ ** _lonely without you. And I...I probably don’t have any right to miss you, right? After what happened, you know? I guess._

 

_“I guess I’m just really sorry._

 

_“Fuck, I don’t even know what I’m apologising for. And not like, it’s not because I don’t think I need to, I just kinda don’t know where to begin, you know? I’m sorry I messed up our friendship and I’m real fuckin’ sorry I upset you._

 

_“I’m sorry I cheated on you._

 

_“I know—_

 

_“You said it wasn’t...like that, but—_

 

_“I still think maybe I did. Okay? I did, I fucked up, and I’m so sorry. Tet—hn—Tetsu—p—please—_

 

_“S—sorry, I’m not—n—not getting upset on—hn, ah—on p—purpose, I—_

 

_“P—please, call me back? Or tuh—text me or. Or whatever._

 

_“Just...c—call me, Tets. I miss you.”_

  
  


—

  
  


**[13:00] ken doll:**  did you listen to it?

 **[13:09] ken doll:**  kuro?

 **[13:21] ken doll:**  I know you were joking about killing yourself but just let me know you’re not dead

 **[13:59] ken doll:**  I hate you, I’m coming over

  
  


—

  
  


**[15:04] Kenma:**  false alarm, he’s alive

 

 **[15:10] Keiji:**  Thank you for letting me know.

 **[15:11] Keiji:**  Is everything alright? Can I do anything?

 

 **[15:12] Kenma:**  don’t worry about him

 **[15:12] Kenma:**  is Bokuto okay?

 

 **[15:13] Keiji:**  I think he will be. He misses Kuroo a lot, this week has been very difficult for him.

 

 **[15:14] Kenma:**  ugh they’re such hard work

 **[15:16] Kenma:**  Kuro is a really ugly crier

 **[15:16] Kenma:**  I hope Bokuto knows what he’s in for

 

 **[15:17] Keiji:**  I think he does :).

 

 **[15:18] Kenma:**  yeah, I think so too :3

  
  


—

  
  


**_[Hey HEY HEYYYY!! It’s Koutarou, baby! If you love me, leave a message.]_ **

  


_“Hi, Kou._

 

_“Crap, I wasn’t gonna leave a message, but uh—well, I guess I am now. I got your message, dude. I...guess...I don’t really know where to start. I’m glad you called, though. Thank you for calling. And I’m sorry I didn’t pick up, I swear I’m not avoiding you, I just didn’t see it, so. So, yeah._

 

_“Wow, I didn't think of anything to say either. Maybe we're both pretty bad at this. Not that I—I don't actually think you're bad. Your message, I mean. It was really good. I really liked it._

 

_“Yeah, that's—that's not what I meant either. Good one, Tetsurou._

 

 _“It's not like—I don’t...I didn't enjoy you being upset. I hate when you're upset, Kou. It's my least favourite thing. I hate it more than electromag lectures, or...or stupid Nohebi. I_ **_hate_ ** _that you’re sad and I especially hate that it’s my fault._

 

 _“I—I don’t really want to say this if you’re not listening—I mean, I know you’re listening but...just trust me on this one, okay? You’re not a cheat. I_ **_know_ ** _you, Kou, you’d_ **_never_ ** _do that to someone. I just...I didn’t tell you—_

 

_“I guess I didn’t tell you what I really wanted, or—_

 

_“And that’s not because I didn’t want to. I guess I just didn’t know myself—_

 

_“Stop shaking your head, you little shit—_

 

_“Sorry, Kenma’s here. He’s...helping?_

 

_“Shut up already, oh my god—_

 

 _“Anyway, I...I’m sorry I blew up at you. I’m so,_ **_so_ ** _sorry that I made you sad._

 

_“I really wanna talk. I—_

 

_“You don’t have to see me, if you don’t want. But I want to see you. Like, right now. I’ll—I can take the train, or—god, I’ll hitchhike if I have to. If you want that._

 

_“I want things to be okay between us. I—I miss you too, Kou.”_

  
  


—

  
  


**[15:51] Brokuto:**  tets

 **[15:51] Brokuto:**  i got yr message

 **[15:52] Brokuto:**  sry i wa sat the gym

 **[15:55] Brokuto:**  u wan me to come home?

 **[15:58] Brokuto:**  dont have to stay w u i can go to my moms atfer

 **[15:58] Brokuto:**  but we can talk

 **[16:02] Brokuto:**  or i can just cal u

 **[16:03] Brokuto:**  if u still wanna talk?

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:10] KEYTAROU:**  did i mess up w kurro?

 **[14:11] KEYTAROU:**  again i mean

 **[14:11] KEYTAROU:** i texted him after the voicemail btu hes not replyin

 

 **[14:14] nekoromancy:**  he’s booking a train ticket

 **[14:15] nekoromancy:**  I think

 **[14:15] nekoromancy:**  that, or having a nervous breakdown

 

 **[14:15] KEYTAROU:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[14:16] KEYTAROU:**  HES COMIN???

 **[14:16] KEYTAROU:**  IM LIKE HALFWAY TO THE STATOIN

 

 **[14:17] nekoromancy:**  wait you’re coming to Tokyo?

 

 **[14:18] KEYTAROU:**  UM DUH

 **[14:18] KEYTAROU:**  BEST BRO NEEDS ME

 

 **[14:19] nekoromancy:**  how did this take you guys so long

 **[14:19] nekoromancy:**  fine, I’ll restrain him or something until you get here

 **[14:19] nekoromancy:**  and I’ll tell him to text you back

 **[14:21] nekoromancy:**  this is good tbh because I’m pretty sure he skipped a whole week of classes

 **[14:22] nekoromancy:**  I wasn’t the one who told you that

 

 **[14:24] KEYTAROU:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:30] Kuroo:**  Kenma just bit me

 

 **[14:32] Brokuto:**  bit u?!

 

 **[14:32] Kuroo:**  he said I was freaking out and wouldn't listen

 **[14:33] Kuroo:**  I think he just wanted an excuse to bite me

 

 **[14:39] Brokuto:**  di dit work at least?

 **[14:39] Brokuto:**  his methids maybe extream but i respect them

 **[14:39] Brokuto:** (on train now)

 

 **[14:40] Kuroo:**  ngl I'm really really nervous

 

 **[14:40] Brokuto:**  me too but i cant keep goign like this

 **[14:40] Brokuto:**  how its been

 

 **[14:41] Kuroo:**  yeah I know

 

 **[14:43] Brokuto:**  i re read those texts so mny times

 

 **[14:44] Kuroo:**  oh dude :<

 

 **[14:44] Brokuto:**  i jus wantd to figur it out

 **[14:45] Brokuto:**  i shulda

 **[14:45] Brokuto:**  been differnt abot yr date

 **[14:45] Brokuto:**  more honest

 

 **[14:48] Kuroo:**  you were honest though. Way more than I was.

 

 **[14:50] Brokuto:**  u said like u didnt know wat u wanted?

 **[14:50] Brokuto:**  in your messag i mean

 **[14:50] Brokuto:**  so thats diferent

 **[14:50] Brokuto:**  not knowing isnt not being hone st

 

 **[14:51] Kuroo:**  I guess, but if I'd thought about it for more than like two seconds

 **[14:51] Kuroo:**  instead of just racing to get my pants off

 **[14:52] Kuroo:**  I think I might have worked it out

 

 **[14:54] Brokuto:**  i think ive been rly dumb

 **[14:54] Brokuto:**  like oblivian

 

 **[14:55] Kuroo:**  but that's so unlike you

 

 **[14:57] Brokuto:**  wow dude. WOWWWW.. RIGHT NOW???

 

 **[14:57] Kuroo:**  I am who I am

 **[14:58] Kuroo:**  sorry

 

 **[14:58] Brokuto:**  its ok i get it

 **[14:59] Brokuto:**  srsly tho u sed some stuf that tiem u were rely drunk with yaku

 **[14:59] Brokuto:**  an i wasnt paying atention

 **[15:00] Brokuto:**  i think i shuld of realiz d

 

 **[15:02] Kuroo:**  I thought I just said a bunch of embarrassing dirty stuff

 **[15:02] Kuroo:**  that’s why I’m nasty ass in your phone!!

 

 **[15:04] Brokuto:**  not just tht

 **[15:04] Brokuto:**   u wer difrent

 **[15:05] Brokuto:**  the way u talked about us and about me

 **[15:06] Brokuto:**   i dont wan to upset u again

 **[15:06] Brokuto:**   it doesnt matter now i shoulda known is all

 

 **[15:08] Kuroo:**  well unless you're hiding it really really well

 **[15:08] Kuroo:**  you're not psychic

 **[15:09] Kuroo:**  I can't expect you to just *guess* how I'm feeling

 **[15:10] Kuroo:**  this whole mess happened bc I expected you to just *know* something would upset me and not do it

 **[15:10] Kuroo:**  let's just. no more should, okay? we're here now.

 

 **[15:11] Brokuto:**   yeah okay

 **[15:11] Brokuto:**   ur right

 **[15:12] Brokuto:**   do u knw now sorta? wat u want

 **[15:13] Brokuto:**   sry i know were gonna talk about it wen im ther

 **[15:13] Brokuto:**   but ive been kinda

 **[15:13] Brokuto:**   its sucked an i wanna figure it out now were talking agin

 

 **[15:15] Kuroo:**  yeah I'm kinda

 **[15:15] Kuroo:**  too nervous to wait

 **[15:16] Kuroo:**  Kenma is being so nice to me, it's really unsettling

 

 **[15:17] Brokuto:**  sersly thats a litle scary

 

 **[15:19] Kuroo:**  I think I scared him too so we're even I guess

 

 **[15:19] Brokuto:**  :(

 

 **[15:20] Kuroo:**  it's cool! I mean, everyone's okay, right?

 **[15:20] Kuroo:**  and I'm totally avoiding your question, shit

 

 **[15:21] Brokuto:**  only a lil

 

 **[15:22] Kuroo:**  I think

 **[15:23] Kuroo:**  maybe it's good we're doing this now

 **[15:23] Kuroo:**  texting I mean

 **[15:23] Kuroo:**  I'm not

 **[15:24] Kuroo:**  I really suck at like. Talking about my feelings, or. What I want

 

 **[15:26] Brokuto:**  im not going to like...reject u or naything

 **[15:26] Brokuto:**  if thats what ur worried about

 **[15:27] Brokuto:**  well always be bros no matter what

 

 **[15:28] Kuroo:**  kou you are seriously just

 **[15:28] Kuroo:**  way too fucking good for me

 **[15:29] Kuroo:**  for anyone

 **[15:29] Kuroo:**  :'3

 

 **[15:30] Brokuto:**  im not tets

 **[15:30] Brokuto:**  i kno ud say the same to me

 

 **[15:32] Kuroo:**  yeah, I guess. It's ... really good to hear, anyway

 **[15:33] Kuroo:**  although that's like

 **[15:34] Kuroo:**  that's not even it, not really?

 

 **[15:34] Brokuto:**  what is i t?

 

 **[15:35] Kuroo:**  well in case you hadn't noticed dude I don't exactly have much of a track record w relationships

 **[15:36] Kuroo:**  and apparently I didn't even notice what I was feeling for my *best friend* while we were screwing

 **[15:36] Kuroo:**  idk man if I were you I wouldn't trust me to know what I want, even if I say I do

 

 **[15:37] Brokuto:**  i do trust u

 **[15:37] Brokuto:**  nd ill help u figure stuff out when yr not sure

 **[15:38] Brokuto:**  i kno ur not good at talking about feelings an w/e but well figure it out

 **[15:38] Brokuto:**  pls tell me wat u want

 

 **[15:39] Kuroo:**  right now?

 

 **[15:39] Brokuto:**  unless u wanna wate

 

 **[15:39] Kuroo:**  no I want you to know

 **[15:40] Kuroo:**  I'm just

 **[15:40] Kuroo:**  a little bit terrified

 

 **[15:41] Brokuto:**  pleas tetsu

 

 **[15:43] Kuroo:**  most of all I wanna be your friend

 **[15:44] Kuroo:**  we could never fool around again and I wouldn't care bc the MOST important thing is that you're still there

 **[15:44] Kuroo:**  but like. I don't wanna choose

 **[15:45] Kuroo:**  if I have to choose between bros and benefits then it's bros every time but I want both

 **[15:46] Kuroo:**  no actually fuck benefits. I don't—I don't want fucking *benefits* it’s not enough

 **[15:46] Kuroo:**  I wanna hold your hand and bring you flowers. Or ugly cuddly toys or ...weird...fizzy...candy

 **[15:46] Kuroo:**  or whatever is gonna make you smile

 **[15:47] Kuroo:**  and I wanna spoon with you in your stupid tiny bed and wake up with you and kiss you an

 

 **[15:48] Brokuto:**  u wanna be boyfriends?

 

 **[15:49] Kuroo:**  okay yes that would've been the more efficient way of saying it

 

 **[15:49] Brokuto:**  urs is way more romantic!

 **[15:50] Brokuto:**  wanted to be clear tho

 

 **[15:51] Kuroo:**  um yeah

 **[15:52] Kuroo:**  if you can't find me when you get to Tokyo

 **[15:52] Kuroo:**  it's because I blushed so hard I imploded

 **[15:52] Kuroo:**  Kenma is in tears

 

 **[15:53] Brokuto:**  broooo

 **[15:53] Brokuto:**  :) :)

 

 **[15:53] Kuroo:**  and uh

 **[15:54] Kuroo:**  while we're being clear I guess

 **[15:54] Kuroo:**  I uh

 **[15:55] Kuroo:**  like I'm not saying this is non-negotiable because if I have some time to get used to the idea or whatever

 **[15:55] Kuroo:**  I think maybe I could. Be cool with it. I dunno

 **[15:55] Kuroo:**  but right now I don't wanna share you

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  so if that's gonna be a problem then you should tell me now

 

 **[15:58] Brokuto:**  i thoght that might be part of it an ive ben thinking about it alot

 **[15:58] Brokuto:**  ive nver tried to be exculsive with sumone but if u want it i rly want to try

 **[15:59] Brokuto:** : its just sex. its not like i cant keep it in my pants

 **[16:00] Brokuto:**  i dont think itll be a problem but its like asking kenma to give up video games

 

 **[16:00] Kuroo:**  ...........

 **[16:01] Kuroo:**  okay wow this is not gonna work

 

 **[16:01] Brokuto:**  tets sorry

 **[16:01] Brokuto:**  i didnt mean like that

 **[16:02] Brokuto:**  im so dumb

 **[16:02] Brokuto:**  yr not a game im sorry

 **[16:02] Brokuto:**  i dont want it to be a problem an i dont think it will be but itll be really new for me but i wanna try

 **[16:03] Brokuto:**  i wanna try for u

 

 **[16:04] Kuroo:**  okay are you sure tho bc if it's even close to kenma giving up video games then ... idk you'd have to have a will like diamond

 **[16:04] Kuroo:**  you probably don't remember the summer he got grounded and his dad took away the games consoles for two weeks

 

 **[16:05] Brokuto:**  no way

 **[16:05] Brokuto:**  he lived thru that?

 

 **[16:07] Kuroo:**  I ...don't wanna talk about it

 

 **[16:08] Brokuto:**  dark times dude

 **[16:08] Brokuto:**  look okay not like kenma then

 

 **[16:09] Kuroo:**  it's okay dude I get it

 **[16:10] Kuroo:**  I'm really glad you wanna try :3

 **[16:10] Kuroo:**  we can talk about it man, we can work it out together

 

 **[16:11] Brokuto:**  yeah

 **[16:12] Brokuto:**  i wanna be w yu tetsu

 **[16:12] Brokuto:**  once weve talked it allover

 **[16:12] Brokuto:**  okay its sappy but

 **[16:13] Brokuto:**  i wanna take u on anuther first date but this time we shoud both go home seprate

 **[16:13] Brokuto:**  bc i know u dont usualy do first date sex

 **[16:13] Brokuto:**  nd i think we shold try again but do it dif this time

 

 **[16:14] Kuroo:**  are you trying to set a record or sth bc I know I already told you that was the best date I've ever been on

 

 **[16:14] Brokuto:**  oh god the preshure

 

 **[16:15] Kuroo:**  Kou :3

 **[16:15] Kuroo:**  I don't wanna undermine your sappy genius bc that sounds great but

 **[16:15] Kuroo:**  I'm sort of excited to have sex more

 **[16:15] Kuroo:**  like a lot more

 **[16:15] Kuroo:**  like every chance we get more

 

 **[16:16] Brokuto:**  fuck yr insashible

 **[16:16] Brokuto:**  ???

 **[16:16] Brokuto:**  unsashable?

 

 **[16:17] Kuroo:**  horny af

 

 **[16:18] Brokuto:**  YES THAT ONE

 **[16:18] Brokuto:**  if i can go FOUR HOLE DAYS wo jerking off

 **[16:18] Brokuto:**  u can go one nite wo touching my hot bod

 

 **[16:19] Kuroo:**  yeah maybe but

 **[16:19] Kuroo:**  not tonight

 **[16:19] Kuroo:**  I missed you a lot okay

 **[16:20] Kuroo:**  we don't even have to do anything I just need you to be here tonight

 

 **[16:20] Brokuto:**  first date can be later yeah

 **[16:21] Brokuto:**  i wanna stay w u tonigt

 

 **[16:21] Kuroo:**  okay I have a great idea

 **[16:22] Kuroo:**  you should just transfer here. And never talk to anyone but me :3

 

 **[16:22] Brokuto:**  ull need to petetion yr univeristy to offer my program :3

 

 **[16:22] Kuroo:**  pretty sure they already do but okay

 **[16:23] Kuroo:**  To whom it may concern

 

 **[16:23] Brokuto:**  great opening vry smart!

 

 **[16:24] Kuroo:**  thanks!

 **[16:24] Kuroo:**  I'll write the rest later

 **[16:25] Kuroo:**  rn I gotta go meet my boyfriend at the station

 

 **[16:25] Brokuto:**  fuck same

 **[16:26] Brokuto:**  talk later tho :-*

 

 **[16:27] Kuroo:**  maybe

 **[16:27] Kuroo:**  if we have time for talking

 **[16:27] Kuroo:**  in between all the make up sex

 

 **[16:28] Brokuto:**  i like the way u think

 **[16:28] Brokuto:**  ;D


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE IT'S EARLY :D 
> 
> So here's the last part of this beautiful rollercoaster! As compensation for the fact that the story is over, this final chapter is extra long (and two days early) ;)
> 
> We hope it answers at least some of your questions about how things will turn out for everyone, and probably raises a whole lot more, so please let us know what you think <3

**MONDAY**

  


**[12:24] ken doll:** using as little detail as possible

 **[12:24] ken doll:** tell me how it went?

 

 **[12:29] Kuroo:**  WE’RE BOYFRIENDS NOW :) :D :) :D

 

 **[12:31] ken doll:** thank god

 

 **[12:32] Kuroo:**  thank you for yesterday

 **[12:32] Kuroo:**  and for everything

 **[12:33] Kuroo:**  I owe you one limited edition copy of any game you want

 

 **[12:34] ken doll:** you don't owe me anything

 **[12:34] ken doll:** I'll still take the game though

  
  


—

 

 

 **[16:03] Janome Hitomu:**   Keiji, I'm sure you don't want to talk, but I have some of your things. 

 **[16:04] Janome Hitomu:**   Should I bring them over?

 **[16:10] Janome Hitomu:**   I can meet you somewhere if that's easier.

 **[20:00] Janome Hitomu:** come on keiji

 **[20:01] Janome Hitomu:**   am I just supposed to throw them out or something?

 **[20:05] Janome Hitomu:**   maybe you should send bokuto to get them

 **[22:43] Janome Hitomu:**   I'm sorry

 **[22:43] Janome Hitomu:**   I didn't mean that

 **[22:44] Janome Hitomu:**   just let me give your stuff back and you can go back to ignoring me 

 

 

—

 

 

 **[10:11] Nita:**  Hi Kuroo, I hope everything is okay??

 **[10:13] Nita:**  I have notes for you, shall I email them to you?

 

 **[11:47] Kuroo:** you're my hero, Nita

 **[11:48] Kuroo:**  and I know you probably don’t want to talk about this but I'm really really sorry I bailed last week

 

 **[11:56] Nita:**  I was worried about you

 

 **[11:56] Kuroo:**  I’m sorry for making you worry

 **[11:57] Kuroo:** But I do have to tell you something

 

 **[11:59] Nita:**  Okay

 

 **[11:59] Kuroo:**  I should have told you this before and I was gonna talk to you about it on wednesday

 **[12:00] Kuroo:** but it only just officially happened yesterday so

 **[12:00] Kuroo:**  I'm seeing someone, so I can't date you

 **[12:00] Kuroo:**  I'm sorry

 

 **[12:05] Nita:**  Oh I see

 

 **[12:05] Kuroo:**  I’m really sorry

 **[12:06] Kuroo:**  I didn’t mean to lead you on or anything, I really had no idea you liked me until you asked me out last week

 

 **[12:07] Nita:**  No, that’s okay. I should have just told you how I felt sooner.

 **[12:07] Nita:** It’s my own fault, I missed my chance!

 

 **[12:07] Kuroo:** well I’m still sorry

 **[12:08] Kuroo:** you’re really awesome and I’d really like to be your friend

 **[12:09] Kuroo:** though I get it if you don’t want that

 

 **[12:10] Nita:** I’m a big girl ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 **[12:10] Nita:** it’s sad to miss my chance with you but I’ll get over it

 **[12:11] Nita:** besides, what would happen to the study group if we stopped talking!?

 

 **[12:12] Kuroo:**  you’re right, they’d fall apart without us!

 

 **[12:14] Nita:** exactly :)

 **[12:14] Nita:** it’s really okay, thank you for telling me

 **[12:16] Nita:** is it too weird to wish you luck with your girlfriend?

 

 **[12:14] Kuroo:**  ha, a little bit

 **[12:14] Kuroo:**  tho not for the reason you think

  
  


—

  
  


**TUESDAY**

  


**[18:28] KEYTAROU:**  aakshi my buddy my pal my guy

 **[18:28] KEYTAROU:** hwo goes?

 

 **[18:31] ready..SET..go:**  hi bokuto-san

 **[18:31] ready..SET..go:**  how was tokyo?

 

 **[18:32] KEYTAROU:**  I HAV

 **[18:32] KEYTAROU:**  A BF

 **[18:32] KEYTAROU:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[18:32] KEYTAROU:**  so p gud i gues 8) 8)

 

 **[18:33] ready..SET..go:**  i'm so glad things worked out

 **[18:33] ready..SET..go:**  :) :)

 **[18:34] ready..SET..go:**  you and kuroo-san make an excellent pear

 **[18:34] ready..SET..go:**  *pair

 

 **[18:36] KEYTAROU:**  :DDDDDD

 **[18:36] KEYTAROU:**  ty kaashi

 

 **[18:36] ready..SET..go:**  your welcome

 

 **[18:36] KEYTAROU:** ur a good juge of that stuff

 **[18:38] KEYTAROU:**  i hav nooooooooo idea how to be a bf tho an i wanna be a grate one

 **[18:38] KEYTAROU:**  will u help me?

 

 **[18:38] ready..SET..go:**  of course if I can

 **[18:38] ready..SET..go:**  oh

 **[18:39] ready..SET..go:**  *you're

 **[18:39] ready..SET..go:**  I'm sorry

 

 **[18:40] KEYTAROU:**  :p i kno watcha ment

 **[18:40] KEYTAROU:**  hey u ok?

 **[18:40] KEYTAROU:**  2 typos!

 

 **[18:40] ready..SET..go:**  Fine. So things are all setted with you and Kuroo?

 **[18:40] ready..SET..go:**  *settled

 

 **[18:41] KEYTAROU:**  three...

 

 **[18:41] ready..SET..go:**  Bokuto-san, please don't count my mistakes.

 

 **[18:42] KEYTAROU:**  im sorry

 **[18:42] KEYTAROU:**  btu im woried

 **[18:42] KEYTAROU:**  not liek u

 

 **[18:42] ready..SET..go:**  I'm sorry I've been

 **[18:43] ready..SET..go:**  a little preoccupied and I

 **[18:43] ready..SET..go:**  haven't slept much

 **[18:43] ready..SET..go:**  this past week

 

 **[18:44] KEYTAROU:**  akashi wat happend?

 

 **[18:44] ready..SET..go:**  it isn't important please

 **[18:45] ready..SET..go:**  don't be overly concerned

 **[18:45] ready..SET..go:**  Hitomu and I dcided to edn things

 **[18:45] ready..SET..go:**  *decided

 **[18:45] ready..SET..go:**  *nd

 **[18:45] ready..SET..go:**  fuck.

 

 **[18:46] KEYTAROU:**  im coming over

 **[18:46] KEYTAROU:**  or were goin out

 **[18:46] KEYTAROU:**  wich do u want?

 

 **[18:46] ready..SET..go:**  No, really, I

 **[18:46] ready..SET..go:**  am not good company

 **[18:46] ready..SET..go:** You should be happy now not

 **[18:47] ready..SET..go:**  I don't want to go out.

 

 **[18:48] KEYTAROU:**  ugh buddy u listned to me cry for lik eiht strait hours abut tets

 **[18:48] KEYTAROU:**  im coming over

 

 **[18:48] ready..SET..go:**  ok

 

 **[18:49] KEYTAROU:**  im bring beer an snacks

 **[18:50] KEYTAROU:**  can u think wat else u want?

 

 **[18:50] ready..SET..go:**  nothing

 **[18:50] ready..SET..go:**  oh maybe

 **[18:51] ready..SET..go:**  milk pudding?

 

 **[18:51] KEYTAROU:**  u got it!

 **[18:52] KEYTAROU:**  im omw but ill stop at store befor i come over so if theres any thing else lmk

 **[18:53] KEYTAROU:**  we can wtch bad mvies

 **[18:53] KEYTAROU:**  look at cute anmal pics

 **[18:53] KEYTAROU:**  cuddle

 **[18:53] KEYTAROU:**  nap

 

 **[18:53] ready..SET..go:**  I'm looking forward to it :)

 **[18:54] ready..SET..go:**  thank you

 **[18:54] ready..SET..go:**  koutarou-san

 

 **[18:55] KEYTAROU:**  oh jeez keiji

 **[18:55] KEYTAROU:**  marathon cudles!!!

 

 **[18:55] ready..SET..go:**  alright :)

 

 **[18:56] KEYTAROU:**  :**

 

 **[18:57] ready..SET..go:**  Oh, while you're on your way, have my first piece of probably useless boyfriend advice

 

 **[18:57] KEYTAROU:**  lay ti on me!

 

 **[18:57] ready..SET..go:** Tell your boyfriend that you're on your way to comfort another boy about a breakup

 

 **[18:59] KEYTAROU:**  u dont mind if i tell kuroo?

 **[18:59] KEYTAROU:**  i bet hell visit soon

 

 **[19:00] ready..SET..go:**  I'd like that, I like Kuroo a lot

 

 **[19:00] KEYTAROU:**  and we can hav mre movies and cuddes and beer

 

 **[19:00] ready..SET..go:**  I really am very happy for you, Bokuto-san

 

 **[19:01] KEYTAROU:**  thx keiji

 **[19:01] KEYTAROU:**  but tonite is bout us! nd milk puding!

 

 **[19:02] ready..SET..go:**  :) yes

 **[19:02] ready..SET..go:**  I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you soon

 

 **[19:03] KEYTAROU:**  good u jus chill and ill be ther befre u kno it :*

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:10] Kuroo:**  yooooo Boku my guy

 **[19:10] Kuroo:**  oh wow didn't even

 **[19:10] Kuroo:**  consider the double meaning there

 **[19:10] Kuroo:**  :) how's it going MY GUY

 **[19:10] Kuroo:**  you make it home okay? didn't hear from you after the train

 

 **[19:11] Brokuto:**  made i t home btu sad news

 **[19:12] Brokuto:**  kashi n his bf broke up

 **[19:12] Brokuto:**  DDDDDDDD:

 

 **[19:12] Kuroo:**  aw no bro : <

 **[19:12] Kuroo:**  he okay??

 

 **[19:13] Brokuto:**  im almos to hs plc now bu juging by his txts

 **[19:13] Brokuto:**  he is not

 

 **[19:14] Kuroo:**  oh jeez

 **[19:14] Kuroo:**  I'm glad you're going over there

 **[19:14] Kuroo:**  can I do anything??

 

 **[19:15] Brokuto:**  not rn i dont think, but nex ttime u vsit we shud all do smtg

 

 **[19:16] Kuroo:**  yeah dude ofc :)

 

 **[19:17] Brokuto:**  tonite were staying in, junkfood, aclohol, snuggles, tv

 **[19:18] Brokuto:**  any other standard brakeup actvites?

 **[19:18] Brokuto:**  wanna cover al my bases

 

 **[19:19] Kuroo:**  uhhh I mean there's the drunkenly making out with someone on a rebound

 **[19:19] Kuroo:**  otherwise I think you've got it covered ;)

 

 **[19:20] Brokuto:**  tets im not gonna do that

 

 **[19:20] Kuroo:**  oh yeah um

 **[19:20] Kuroo:**  I didn't mean you

 

 **[19:22] Brokuto:** ok making shure

 

 **[19:22] Kuroo:**  dude I trust you :3

 

 **[19:23] Brokuto:**  :***

 **[19:24] Brokuto:**  wen u vist well have to find him a reboudn guy to smooch

 **[19:25] Brokuto:**  plenty of fish to kiss or watever

 

 **[19:25] Kuroo:**  I bet he can't wait to kiss a fish :p

 

 **[19:26] Brokuto:**  not upt o us too juge

 **[19:26] Brokuto:**  k gtg almost their

 **[19:27] Brokuto:**  super bro breakup time

 

 **[19:27] Kuroo:**  give him a hug from me and kenma okay?

 

 **[19:27] Brokuto:**  i will!!!

 **[19:28] Brokuto:**  oh also he sed he likes u a lot an is v happy for us !!!!

 **[19:28] Brokuto:**  talk soon my guy :*

 

 **[19:28] Kuroo:**  :3!

  
  


—

  
  


**FRIDAY**

  


_[group chat invite sent]_

 

 **[18:01] Kuroo:** ATTN BROS OF ALL PREFECTURES

 

 **[18:01] Yakuza:**  go away I’m busy

 

 **[18:02] Kaioh:**  hey everyone!

 

 **[18:02] Brokuto:** brooooo whats this??? :D

 **[18:02] Brokuto:** don tell me ur pregnnat alredy!!

 

 **[18:02] Swmr:** y wd kr b prgnt

 

 **[18:02] Kuroo:** dear god not this again

 **[18:02] Kuroo:** just put the predictive text on buddy

 

 **[18:02] Brokuto:** SWMR!!!!

 

 **[18:02] Kaioh:** hey, Sawamura!

 

 **[18:03] Swmr:** hey Yaku, Kai, Bonita

 **[18:03] Swmr:** dammit *Bokuto

 

 **[18:03] Brokuto:**  what wat did i do

 

 **[18:03] Kuroo:** GUYS FOCUS

 **[18:03] Kuroo:** bonita and I have an announcement

 

 **[18:04] Yakuza:** that’s it? Kuroo I have homework you loser

 

 **[18:04] Swmr:** wait what our

 **[18:04] Swmr:** what’s it*

 

 **[18:04] Kaioh:** are you actually pregnant?

 

 **[18:04] Yakuza:** Kuroo and Bokuto are boning

 

 **[18:05] Swmr:** BANTS

 

 **[18:05] Yakuza:** yeah no really

 

 **[18:05] Kuroo:** YAKKUN

 **[18:05] Kuroo:** WTH MAN

 

 **[18:06] Swmr:** wait so you gays weren’t just messing with me?

 **[18:06] Swmr:** *guys

 

 **[18:06] Yakuza:** leave it how it was

 

 **[18:06] Brokuto:** BROOOOOOOO :’)

 

 **[18:06] Kuroo:** YAKU SHUT UP

 **[18:07] Kuroo:** Bokuto and I are DATING

 **[18:07] Kuroo:** as of five days ago

 

 **[18:07] Brokuto:** YEAH :D :D

 

 **[18:08] Kaioh:** oh congrats guys :)

 

 **[18:08] Kuroo:** thank you, sane one

 

 **[18:08] Swmr:** wait if its five data why were you grouping each other a month ago

 

 **[18:08] Kaioh:** tbh they’ve kind of always been like that

 

 **[18:08] Brokuto:** AND WEV BEEN BONING FOR MONTHS

 

 **[18:09] Kuroo:** well this conversation got away from me

 **[18:09] Kuroo:** whatever. We’re dating now

 **[18:09] Kuroo:** end of announcement

 **[18:09] Kuroo:** go back to your exciting lives

 

 **[18:09] Swmr:** well I’m happy for you

 **[18:10] Swmr:** you seemed really happy together when I saw you

 

 **[18:10] Kuroo:** :’)

 **[18:10] Kuroo:** I can’t tell if I’m emotional bc that was really sweet or because there were no typos in it :’)

 

 **[18:10] Swmr:** sick a dick

 

 **[18:10] Kuroo:** there it is

 

 **[18:11] Brokuto:** BRO NOOOOOO

 **[18:11] Brokuto:** never chuck ona dudes dick

 **[18:11] Brokuto:** love yrself and ur gag refelx

 

 **[18:11] Yakuza:** I’m out

 

 **[18:12] Kaioh:** yeah I have homework, good luck with it all guys!

 

 **[18:13] Swmr:** bokuto

 **[18:13] Swmr:** have you ever thrown up on someone’s duck?

 

 **[18:14] Brokuto:** BRO

 **[18:14] Brokuto:** LISETN TO THIS

 

 **[18:14] Kuroo:** okay I’m out too night guys

  
  


—

  
  


**DECEMBER**

  


**[18:03] The Mothership:**  Alright slacker

 **[18:03] The Mothership:**  you’d better get your lanky butt home for winter break, this apartment won’t clean itself

 

 **[18:12] Kuroo:**  mother dearest as if I would miss it

 **[18:12] Kuroo:**  I’m bringing the bae tho is that cool?

 

 **[18:17] The Mothership:**  well duh he can help

 **[18:17] The Mothership:**  what did you get a big strong boyfriend for if not to help you slack off with chores?

 

 **[18:19] Kuroo:**  mostly the sex tbh

 

 **[18:21] The Mothership:**  bullshit :)

 

 **[18:23] Kuroo:**  fuck off :)

  
  


—

  
  


**JANUARY**

  


**[09:22] Shouyou:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **[09:23] Kenma:**  good or bad?

 

 **[09:23] Shouyou:**  I GT AD FOFER

 **[09:24] Shouyou:**  IJSUT OGT C ANDKE JFFNDFJKGGG

 

 **[09:24] Kenma:**  woah slow down

 **[09:24] Kenma:**  you got an offer?

 

 **[09:24] Shouyou:**  KENMAKEMANKENMAMKKENAMKENAMKENAMKENAM KENAM KE N M A KE NMA

 

 **[09:24] Kenma:**  :)

 

 **[09:25] Shouyou:**  i GOT  TH EO FER!!!!!!!!!!1

 **[09:25] Shouyou:**  FROM THE UNIVER STIY Y OU LIKEDDF!!!11!1

 **[09:25] Shouyou:**  THERONR WUIHT THE GRATEC OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[09:25] Shouyou:**  THEY OFERD ME A FUL SKOLERSHIP FO R VOLLEYBAL!! : D !!!! :D! !!

 

 **[09:26] Kenma:**  Shouyou that’s so great

 **[09:26] Kenma:**  :D

 

 **[09:26] Shouyou:**  WER GONA GO THE SAMRE COLEGE IM S OEXCTIE I CSNT BRETHE

 **[09:27] Shouyou:**  IM SO HAPY IL OVE YOU KENMA I CANT WATE

 

 **[09:27] Kenma:**  me neither :D

 **[09:27] Kenma:**  have you told everyone yet?

 

 **[09:28] Shouyou:**  i wantd to tell you frist!!1

 

 **[09:28] Kenma:**  I’m really proud of you :)

 

 **[09:29] Shouyou:**  thaNKS ME TO MOM IS STIL FCRYIN

 **[09:29] Shouyou:**  NATCHAN YELED AT ME

 

 **[09:29] Kenma:**  you should go talk to them

 **[09:30] Kenma:**  I’m not going anywhere

 

 **[09:30] Shouyou:**  OK WIL LDO

 **[09:30] Shouyou:**  talk leterr xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx x

  
  


**—**

  
  


**FEBRUARY**

  


**[19:43] ken doll:**  Kuro

 **[19:43] ken doll:** stop

 

 **[19:44] Kuroo:**  ???

 **[19:44] Kuroo:**  what did I do now I’m still at work

 

 **[19:44] ken doll:**  ohhhh

 **[19:44] ken doll:** ok have fun

 

 **[19:46] Kuroo:**  ?????????

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:45] Yakuza:**  N O

 

 **[19:46] Kuroo:**  omg what

 **[19:46] Kuroo:**  what’s going on??

 

 **[19:47] Yakuza:**  STOP TWEETING IT

 

 **[19:47] Kuroo:**  TWEETING WHAT?? I’M AT WORK OMFG WHAT’S GOING ON

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:49] AKAashi:**  Kuroo-san, does Bokuto have your twitter login details?

 

 **[19:50] Kuroo:**  ohhhhhhh

 **[19:50] Kuroo:**  unfortunately

 **[19:50] Kuroo:**  I’m beginning to suspect he might

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:52] Swmr:** why is your terrier timeline full of Bokuto in his underwear

 **[19:53] Swmr:** I don’t want to see Bokuto covered in melted chocolate

 **[19:54] Swmr:** why are there so many pictures

 **[19:54] Swmr:** are those roses?

 **[19:55] Swmr:** did he get a tattoo??

 

 **[19:59] Kuroo:**  happy valentine’s day, Sawamura

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[20:00] Kuroo:** I love you please stop I’ll be home in ten

 

 **[20:01] Brokuto:** YOU CANT STOP ART

 **[20:01] Brokuto:** I LOVE U TO PLS HURY THE CHOCLAT IS CONJEELING

  
  


—

  
  


**MARCH**

  


**[19:49] Shouyou:**  KENMAAAAAAAAA!!!!11

 **[19:49] Shouyou:**  kenMA kenMA KENNNNNMAAAAAAAA

 

 **[19:49] Kenma:**  hi Shouyou :)

 

 **[19:50] Shouyou:**  ^u^ how ar eyouu kenma!!!

 

 **[19:50] Kenma:**  I'm good

 **[19:51] Kenma:**  are you looking forward to visiting tokyo?

 

 **[19:51] Shouyou:**  SSO MUCH!!! :D!!! :dDDD

 **[19:52] Shouyou:**  are youuu exciting to see meeeeee???? :D :D

 

 **[19:55] Kenma:**  i really am :3

 

 **[19:56] Shouyou:**  YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! ICANT WAIT T O SEE U

 **[19:56] Shouyou:**  natsu even gave me a present to give to u!!!

 **[19:56] Shouyou:**  she rote u a letter aN IM NOT ALOWED TO OPEN IT

 **[19:57] Shouyou:**  maybe she has A CRUSH on you kenma D:

 **[19:57] Shouyou:**  she talks about neko niichan ALL THE TIME

 

 **[19:58] Kenma:**  tell her I'm excited to open her present

 **[19:58] Kenma:**  I'll have to send something back with you for her

 

 **[19:59] Shouyou:**  ehhhhh you dont have to do THAT

 **[19:59] Shouyou:**  shes spoilt enough alredy!!

 

 **[20:01] Kenma:**  do you think so?

 **[20:01] Kenma:**  I still want to send her a gift

 

 **[20:01] Shouyou:**  fine i guess i promised id bring a present back anyway from tokyo

 

 **[20:02] Kenma:**  I bet she'll miss you

 **[20:03] Kenma:**  do you mind if we spend some time with kuro?

 **[20:03] Kenma:**  he's been asking after you

 **[20:03] Kenma:**  and if I don't invite him to something I think he'll show up anyway

 

 **[20:04] Shouyou:**  okay!!!!!!!!!!

 **[20:04] Shouyou:** will he bring Bokuto????

 

 **[20:05] Kenma:**  mm most likely

 **[20:05] Kenma:**  I bet they'd like to toss for you :3

 **[20:07] Kenma:**  I'll try not to let them be too bad an influence

 

 **[20:08] Shouyou:**  OMG REELYY????????? U THINK THEY WUD???????

 **[20:09] Shouyou:**  i miss volleyball SO much

 **[20:09] Shouyou:**  me and kageyama still practice some but it's not the same as being on the team

 

 **[20:11] Kenma:**  I know they'd like to

 **[20:12] Kenma:**  they've really improved since high school so it'll be a lot of fun

 

 **[20:13] Shouyou:**  what do u wantt o do whil im there??

 **[20:13] Shouyou:**  your only saying we should play volleyball because u know i want to

 **[20:13] Shouyou:**  so we have to do somthin to make YOU happy :D :D

 

 **[20:17] Kenma:**  I just want to show you around tokyo

 **[20:17] Kenma:**  I'll be happy if you're having fun

 

 **[20:17] Shouyou:**  :DDDDD okay!!!!

 **[20:18] Shouyou:**  ill be having fun if your there kenma!!!!!!

 

 **[20:24] Kenma:**  is there anything in particular you want to do while you're here?

 

 **[20:24] Shouyou:**  TOKYO TOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **[20:24] Shouyou:**  YOR'E NOT SCARED OF HEIGHTS ARE U KENMA

 

 **[20:25] Kenma:**  no :)

 

 **[20:26] Shouyou:**  :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **[20:27] Shouyou:**  k I gotta go mom wants me to spend some time with her and natchan before I go and I gotta get an early night

 

 **[20:28] Kenma:**  okay, let me know when you're on your way tomorrow

 

 **[20:30] Shouyou:**  i WILL!!!!!!!

 **[20:30] Shouyou:**  I have to get up real early to get the train but il text  uwhen i'm on it!!!!

 **[20:31] Shouyou:**  dont wana wake u up to early  >:D

 

 **[20:31] Kenma:** don't worry about that

 **[20:32] Kenma:** have a good night shouyou

 

 **[20:32] Shouyou:**  NIGHT KENMAAAA :*!!

 **[20:32] Shouyou:** HAVE NICE DREAMS

 

 **[20:34] Kenma:**  you too :*

  
  


—

  
  


**[11:43] Kuroo:**  hey kitten, he here yet?

 

 **[11:44] ken doll:**  you're so gross

 

 **[11:45] Kuroo:** wtf

 **[11:45] Kuroo:** what did I do this time??

 

 **[11:46] ken doll:**  I'm just anticipating your grossness

 

 **[11:47] Kuroo:**  :< aw kitten

 

 **[11:47] ken doll:**  I hope you haven't been referring to me as kitten in front of bokuto

 **[11:48] ken doll:** I don't want him to get any ideas

 

 **[11:48] Kuroo:**  !!KOZUme KENma I would never

 

 **[11:50] ken doll:**  mm you're a true friend

 

 **[11:52] Kuroo:**  because I love you more than life itself

 **[11:53] Kuroo:** I'm going to assume this bad mood is bc you're nervous about Hinata coming to stay

 

 **[11:54] ken doll:**  .....

 **[11:54] ken doll:** maybe

 

 **[11:54] Kuroo:**  is it just bc he's staying longer this time?

 

 **[11:58] ken doll:**  he's not staying long enough

 

 **[11:59] Kuroo:**  ah

 **[12:00] Kuroo:**  I know how that feels

 

 **[12:06] ken doll:**  I hate it

 **[12:06] ken doll:** but I get why you’re so pathetic abt Bokuto

 

 **[12:07] Kuroo:**  kenchan

 

 **[12:08] ken doll:**  I hate this Kuro

 **[12:08] ken doll:**  him visiting should be enough

 

 **[12:09] Kuroo:**  well he'll be in Tokyo soon right? In a few months, when you guys start uni?

 **[12:10] Kuroo:** I know waiting sucks but then you can hang out all the time

 

 **[12:14] ken doll:**  that might almost be worse?

 

 **[12:15] Kuroo:** aww kitten :<

 **[12:16] Kuroo:** you don't wanna say something?

 **[12:18] Kuroo:** might be good to get things out in the open

 

 **[12:24] ken doll:**  I dunno

 **[12:25] ken doll:** sometimes I think it's worth a shot

 **[12:25] ken doll:** but I don't want to make him feel bad if he's not interested

 

 **[12:26] Kuroo:**  he worships the ground you walk on

 **[12:26] Kuroo:**  even if he doesn't want the other stuff he'd never ever stop being your friend

 

 **[12:28] ken doll:**  I know

 **[12:30] ken doll:**  he's never mentioned guys tho

 **[12:30] ken doll:** it'd be a long shot

 

 **[12:30] Kuroo:**  does he talk about girls much?

 

 **[12:32] ken doll:**  his team's manager

 **[12:32] ken doll:**  a girl in his class his second year

 **[12:33] ken doll:**  but that's when he talks to me

 **[12:33] ken doll:**  he knows I'm not very interested in the topic

 **[12:35] ken doll:** kuro can you pls just tease me about it

 

 **[12:39] Kuroo:**  I'm...sorry kiddo, I can't think of anything to say

 

 **[12:40] ken doll:**  useless

 

 **[12:40] Kuroo:**  that's me

 **[12:40] Kuroo:**  okay look

 **[12:40] Kuroo:**  we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to

 **[12:41] Kuroo:**  but if this was a game

 **[12:42] Kuroo:** I'd say you telling Shouyou how you feel is a main objective

 **[12:42] Kuroo:** you can keep putting it off to do side quests but eventually you're gonna run out

 **[12:43] Kuroo:**  and then you'll be overleveled I guess? I admit it's not a foolproof analogy

 **[12:44] Kuroo:** but my point is you can't avoid it forever, he's waiting for you whether he knows it or not

 

 **[12:45] ken doll:** you're an expert on that

 

 **[12:46] Kuroo:**  O H N O WAIT IT’S A GREAT ANALOGY OKAY

 **[12:46] Kuroo:** (shut up)

 **[12:46] Kuroo:** because when you go to do the boss fight and you’re way overleveled it’s just dumb and boring and you don’t care anymore

 

 **[12:47] ken doll:**  I don’t like this analogy

 **[12:48] ken doll:** try not to corrupt shouyou while he's here

 **[12:48] ken doll:** his mom trusts me to return him in one piece

 

 **[12:49] Kuroo:**  me and Kou will be on our best behaviour 8)

 

 **[12:53] ken doll:**  if you aren't I'll tell him about your childhood hello kitty collection

 **[12:53] ken doll:** and you know he'll buy you every hello kitty he finds until you die

 

 **[12:53] Kuroo:**  that boy is too pure for you

 **[12:54] Kuroo:**  I think we all know who's REALLY going to be corrupting him

 

 **[12:57] ken doll:**  you're embarrassing

 

 **[12:57] Kuroo:** don’t h8

 

 **[12:59] ken doll:**  did I tell you shouyou’s little sister calls me ‘neko nii-chan’

 

 **[13:00] Kuroo:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[13:00] Kuroo:** KENMACHINE THAT’S THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD :’) :’)

 

 **[13:00] ken doll:**  again

 **[13:01] ken doll:** if Bokuto hears about that…

 

 **[13:02] Kuroo:**  NOT A WORD I SWEAR

 **[13:02] Kuroo:** NEKO NII-CHAN THO I’M DYING

 

 **[13:03] ken doll:**  I thought you’d like it

 **[13:04] ken doll:** I have to go meet shouyou

 

 **[13:04] Kuroo:**  text us later kitten <3 <3

 

 **[13:04] ken doll:**  maybe

  
  


—

  
  


**APRIL**

  


**[11:01] Kuroo:**  DUDE I JUST HEARD

 **[11:01] Kuroo:**  JAPAN???

 

 **[11:05] Yakuza:**  i’m

 **[11:05] Yakuza:**  still in shock tbh

 

 **[11:06] Kuroo:**  YAKKUUNNNNN

 **[11:07] Kuroo:**  you are such a badass

 **[11:07] Kuroo:**  holy shit

 **[11:07] Kuroo:**  we gotta get wasted

 **[11:07] Kuroo:**  before you have a mean nutritionist who never lets you eat fun things!!

 

 **[11:08] Yakuza:**  yeah

 **[11:08] Yakuza:**  holy shit Tetsu I’m gonna be on the national team

 

 **[11:08] Kuroo:**  YEAH BRO

 

 **[11:09] Yakuza:**  I had a twenty minute long voicemail from Leg this morning where he just cried the whole time

 

 **[11:10] Kuroo:**  I love Leg

 **[11:10] Kuroo:**  that kid’s a mess :’)

 **[11:10] Kuroo:**  wait wait wait a sec

  


_[group chat invite sent]_

 

 **[11:13] Kuroo:** NEX-OMA UNITE

 

 **[11:14] Yakuza:**  ???

 

 **[11:14] Kaioh:**  guys!

 

 **[11:15] Yakuza:**  Kai!

 

 **[11:15] Kaioh:**  yakkun! congrats dude!!

 

 **[11:16] Kuroo:**  :’)

 **[11:16] Kuroo:**  my brave lieutenants

 

 **[11:16] Yakuza:**  Thanks ^w^

 **[11:17] Yakuza:**  how’s Kyoto treating you?

 

 **[11:17] Kaioh:**  great! I miss Tokyo though :( :(

 **[11:17] Kaioh:**  still seeing that cute girl?

 

 **[11:17] Yakuza:**  ah, yeah ^u^

 

 **[11:17] Kaioh:**  that’s great!!

 **[11:18] Kaioh:**  and Kuroo! you and Bokuto doing good?

 

 **[11:18] Kuroo:**  :D!!!!

 

 **[11:18] Yakuza:**  dear god, don’t get him started

 

 **[11:18] Kuroo:**  we’re great!!

 **[11:19] Kuroo:**  gdi yakkun

 **[11:19] Kuroo:**  istg relationship bliss has only made you MORE salty about other people’s relationships

 

 **[11:19] Kaioh:**  that’s awesome, I’m happy for you guys :)

 

 **[11:20] Yakuza:**  what can I say I’m a realist

 **[11:20] Yakuza:**  but you two are just disgusting

 

 **[11:20] Kuroo:**  yeah maybe 8D

  
  


**—**

  
  


**MAY**

  


**[13:04] ready..SET..go:** Hey, Bokuto?

 

 **[13:05] KEYTAROU:** KAAASHI :D

 **[13:05] KEYTAROU:** sup my guy???

 

 **[13:05] ready..SET..go:**  I’m really well :). How’re you?

 

 **[13:06] KEYTAROU:**  alwaeys better for hearin from u :D

 

 **[13:07] ready..SET..go:**  Thank you :x.

 **[13:08] ready..SET..go:**  I wanted to ask you something but it’s a little strange?

 

 **[13:09] KEYTAROU:**  hit me

 

 **[13:12] ready..SET..go:**  Well, you said that Kuroo-san was coming to visit this weekend right?

 

 **[13:12] KEYTAROU:**  YE H :D

 

 **[13:13] ready..SET..go:**  I’m sure you two have plans already, but, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, would you like to go to dinner with me?

 **[13:14] ready..SET..go:**  I’ve started seeing someone, and I’m sure this sounds silly, but I’d really like for you to meet them.

 **[13:14] ready..SET..go:**  I really value your opinion.

 

 **[13:15] KEYTAROU:**  so u want us to leik scope the guy out?

 **[13:15] KEYTAROU:**  shud we be scary??

 

 **[13:16] ready..SET..go:**  I think anyone would have a hard time believing you could be scary, Koutarou-san :).

 

 **[13:17] KEYTAROU:**  AKAASSHI

 **[13:17] KEYTAROU:**  but ur probly right ima sweetheart

 

 **[13:17] ready..SET..go:**  Yes, you are.

 

 **[13:18] KEYTAROU:**  omg kashii im blushin :#

 **[13:19] KEYTAROU:**  OK BUT YA WED LOVE TO MEET UR NEW BF

 **[13:19] KEYTAROU:**  BRING HIM OVER KURO WIL COOK HES SO GOOD

 

 **[13:20] ready..SET..go:**  Bokuto, you shouldn’t just volunteer him for that.

 

 **[13:21] KEYTAROU:**  nAH ITs cool its cool il help :D

 **[13:21] KEYTAROU:**  hes a rly gud cook and he woud totly LOVE to cook for u guys

 **[13:21] KEYTAROU:**  or!! goin out is gud too sry i didnt mean to raleroad yr plans

 

 **[13:23] ready..SET..go:**  No, no, I think that would be lovely. If you’re sure that Kuroo-san won’t mind?

 

 **[13:24] KEYTAROU:**  nah dude :)

 **[13:24] KEYTAROU:**  il check w him btu hel say yes!!!

 **[13:25] KEYTAROU:**  cant wait to meet the bf ;D

 

 **[13:27] ready..SET..go:**  Please promise you won’t tell embarrassing stories about me from high school?

 

 **[13:30] KEYTAROU:**  i can try

 **[13:31] KEYTAROU:**  il tell tetsu to jus tell stupid storeis abt me instead

 

 **[13:32] ready..SET..go:**  I look forward to it ;).

  
  


—

  
  


**JUNE**

  


**[11:00] Kuroo:** hey kitten!

 **[11:00] Kuroo:** we’re gonna be there in abt 20 mins that cool?

 

 **[11:02] ken doll:**  is this a terrible idea?

 

 **[11:02] Kuroo:** would that stop you?

 **[11:02] Kuroo:** :)

 **[11:02] Kuroo:** sometimes terrible ideas are secretly great!!

 

 **[11:03] ken doll:**  I know you mean you and Bokuto sleeping together and that *was* a terrible idea

 **[11:03] ken doll:**  just like moving in with Shouyou

 **[11:04] ken doll:**  I can just move back home again it’s fine

 

 **[11:05] Kuroo:** nope

 **[11:05] Kuroo:** we are coming to help you move your stuff

 **[11:05] Kuroo:** we are on our way rn

 **[11:05] Kuroo:** we have snacks and Kou is wearing the tightest shirt I’ve ever seen on a human

 **[11:05] Kuroo:** don’t take this away from me

 **[11:07] Kuroo:** at least give it a couple of months, kitten :)

 

 **[11:07] ken doll:**  tmi kuro

 **[11:07] ken doll:**  why am I even your friend?

 

 **[11:08] Kuroo:**  attaboy  <3

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[21:25] ken doll:** Shouyou just finished moving all his stuff in

 **[21:25] ken doll:** he fell asleep on me on the couch

 

 **[21:26] Kuroo:** yeah? You alright?

 

 **[21:26] ken doll:** it’s actually okay

 **[21:27] ken doll:** :)

 

 **[21:28] Kuroo:** :D

 **[21:28] Kuroo:** I told you so!

 

 **[21:28] ken doll:** don’t say I told you so

 **[21:28] ken doll:** fuck

 

 **[21:28] Kuroo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


**—**

  
  


**JULY**

  


**[07:25] Brokuto:**  punched myslef so hard in my slep I woke mself up

 

 **[07:28] Kuroo:** I can’t believe you just woke me up for that

 

 **[07:28] Brokuto:**  im in destress

 

 **[07:29] Kuroo:** we’re in the same bed

 **[07:29] Kuroo:** just come here I’ll be your lil spoon

 

 **[07:29] Brokuto:**  broooooooooooo :’)))

 

 **[07:29] Kuroo:** I mean it stop texting me I’m going back to sleep

 

 **[07:30] Brokuto:**  TETS NO ILU SO MUCH CUM BACK

  
**[10:01] Kuroo:** ilu2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all you beautiful people for joining us on this absurd journey :')
> 
> We have plans to write at least two more fics in this universe, so please subscribe to [notallballs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs) to make sure you don't miss them :D
> 
> We hope you'll take a moment to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed the fic, and you can reblog the link [here on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/144351124327/some-hot-mess-you-need-to-impress#tumblr_notes)!

**Author's Note:**

> we like comments and kudos a lot // we'd also be over the moon if you [reblog this fic on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/144351124327/some-hot-mess-you-need-to-impress#tumblr_notes)!
> 
> [tumblr](notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my Bokuroo fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
> I now take [fic commissions](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/156377395402/taking-commissions-o)! :D


End file.
